Heroes Volume 6: Brave New World
by Ryan the author
Summary: <html><head></head>A Brave New World is upon us. As Claire reveals their special powers to the masses. New stories unfold. Old Rivalries rekindle. Human minds are put to the ultimate test. This is the Volume Six we could have had, but never dreamt of. This is 'Heroes' continuing where it left off and going BEYOND. Contains Bad language, Extreme Violence, and some nudity.</html>
1. Chapter I: Revelations

_Heroes _

Volume 6: "Brave New World"

(The Carnival)

(HRG and Claire walking together)

Noah: Is everyone safe?

Claire: Yeah, Hiro's taken care of them, they'll be fine.

(Samuel is being placed into a police car)

Claire: Who's taking Samuel? Is it a new company?

Noah: Old one. Lauren called in some favors.

(Seeing Lauren talking with the News, Improvise)

Claire: What's she telling them?

Noah: It was a gas main rupture.

Claire: Of course it was.

Noah: All the other stuff, the flying, the rumbling, all just special effects put on by a VERY gifted show.

(They stop walking)

Claire: (Looks to her father) You still can't see it, can you?

Noah: See what?

Claire: The future. One where we all get to live out in the open.

Noah: Claire, you know how I feel about this. (Starts walking away)

Claire: How long can we keep this under wraps?

Noah: (Stops walking and looks back toward Claire)

(Suddenly a group of news reporters comes running over)

(There are endless questions being thrown at Noah and Claire's way)

Female Reporter: Excuse me! You were witnesses, what happened?

Noah: I have no comment.

Male Reporter: (To Claire) Can you tell us what you saw here tonight?

Noah: (Looks toward Claire)

Claire: (Hesitant) What he said.

Noah: (Puts a smile on)

(Noah starts to walk off and reaches out to Claire to grab his hand but she does not budge)

Random Voice: You sure about that Ms? You look like you want to say something.

Claire: …Actually… I do have something to say.

Noah: Claire… (Knowing what she's planning to do)

Claire: (To Noah) You're right. People don't change. (Then to the reporters) You want to know what really happened here tonight? Keep the cameras on me.

The News: (Looks perplexed)

Claire: (Walks off)

Female Reporter: Stay with her! Don't lose her!

(Claire and the reporters storm off)

Noah: Claire!

(Ferris wheel)

Noah: CLAIRE!

Claire: (Starts climbing the wheel)

Female Reporter: You getting this?!

Lauren: (Walks over to Noah) What is she doing?

Noah: (Kinda upset)…Breaking my heart…

Claire: (Continues to climb)

(Behind Noah)

(Hiro and Ando walking)

Ando: (In Japanese) You ready to go home?

Hiro: (In Japanese) (Look of Determination) Yes. Finally.

(Claire is climbing the wheel)

Hiro: What is she doing?

(Sylar and Peter)

(Also walking in the carnival area)

Sylar: (Astonished) It's amazing Peter.

Peter: (Indifference) What is?

Sylar: When I saved her, I didn't have a thought for myself, I could've killed Doyle but I didn't. It felt… good. It felt… right.

Peter: (Ignoring Sylar and looking toward Claire) What the hell does she think she's doing?

Sylar: Huh? (Looks to Claire)

Peter: She's gonna change everything.

Sylar: That's right. (Grows a smile) It's a brave new world.

(Ferris Wheel)

(Pictures are being snapped and everyone is watching from down below as she climbs this giant ride)

Claire: (Reaches the top and breathes a little and then looks down)

Noah: (Sighs, to himself)

Claire: (Without a seconds thought, jumps off the wheel)

(The reporters are heard shrieking and screaming as they see this happen, Improvisation)

Claire: (Slams into the ground making a huge thud)

The Reporters: (Run over to Claire shouting various improvisations relevant to what they just saw)

Claire: (Quickly gets back up on her feet making various grunting sounds) (She puts her dislocated Arm back into place) (Looks toward the camera) My name is Claire Bennett, this is attempt number… I guess I've kind of lost count.

Noah: (Sighs to himself once again)

Claire: (Sigh of relief)

("Chapter I: Revelations")

(World News Anchor)

Anchor: Good evening, it's not Hollywood ladies and gentlemen, what you are seeing is real. Just a few short hours ago we caught a glimpse of Claire Bennett, a seemingly ordinary college student out of Costa Verde, jumping off the top of a Ferris wheel and landing face first into the ground. In almost an instant she would pick herself up and literally put herself back together again. It's what you'd see in the movies but this is no movie.

Noah: (Being talked to)

News Reporter: Is Claire Bennett your daughter, sir?

Noah: (At a loss for words, unbelieving of his current situation) Uh... I…

News Reporter: Sir?

Noah: No… no! (Telling them she ISN'T his daughter) (Storms off)

Anchor: As you can see, not everyone is happy about this revelation. But can what we've seen tonight mean that perhaps there are a group of people among us, who appear as normal as you or I with extraordinary abilities? Only time and an investigation will reveal all. But until then, if you are experiencing anything out of the ordinary, go by example and tell someone just as Ms. Bennett as done this evening.

(The TV turns off)

(Noah's House)

Noah: What the hell is wrong with you Claire? Do you have any idea what you've done?!

Claire: What needed to happen.

Noah: That did NOT need to happen at all and you know it!

Claire: I don't need to listen to this. (Starts walking off)

Noah: Don't you walk away from me!

Claire: Psh… (Looks back toward Noah)

Noah: Now, we need to come up with a story to throw them off… maybe we can-

Claire: DAD! It's over! You lost. The world knows who I am now. There's no going back.

Noah: Claire… this is huge… this is something that I can't forgive.

Claire: I don't want your forgiveness.

Noah: Get out.

Claire: What?

Noah: I said: GET OUT!

Claire: Uh…

Noah: This is your mess; if this is how you want things to play out I'm of no use to you.

Claire: Gladly… (Walks to the door)

Noah: Just know, the moment you walk out that door, everything changes.

Claire: Tell me something I don't know. (Opens up the door) (She grows a look of shock on her face and gasps)

Sylar: Hello, Claire.

*BLACK OUT*

*FADE IN*

Clair: (Frightened)

Noah: YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! (Grabs his gun and points it toward Sylar)

Sylar: Come on Noah, we both know that's useless against me.

Noah: Well it sure as hell makes me feel better!

Claire: What are you doing here?!

Sylar: Relax let me-

Claire: NO! Get away from me, now!

Peter: (Shows up) Claire!

Claire: (Surprised) Peter?

Peter: Listen to Sylar and relax for a second.

Claire: (Confused) What- What are you doing with him?

Peter: Long story… can we come in?

Noah: Not if _he's_ with you.

Sylar: Noah, I know you won't believe me but I'll say it anyway: I've changed, I'm not the same man I was before.

Noah: That's funny considering barely a week ago you attacked my daughter.

Sylar: I didn't do anything to her except figure out what I needed to. Isn't that right, Claire?

Claire: Screw you…

Peter: Five minutes! Just give us five minutes, okay?

Noah: …arrr…

Claire: (Contempt)

Peter: …okay?

Noah: Fine. The clock starts now.

(Cut to living room)

Noah: So you two spent all of that time together, alone?

Peter: Yes. As crazy as it sounds, it's the truth.

Sylar: Parkman made me realize what I was. I know I'll never be forgiven for the things I've done but I can at least start fresh.

Noah: How?

Sylar: I just saved the world.

Claire: And I suppose that makes up for everything, right?

Sylar: You're not hearing me, I know that-

Claire: If you want to start fresh start by bringing my father back you son of a bitch! MY MOTHER!

Sylar: …I…

Peter: Claire that's-

Claire: Don't even try to defend him, Peter! He killed your brother, my father, how can you possibly even for the slightest second consider being friends with him?!

Peter: Hey! We're not friends!

Claire: Well you're sure as hell doing a good job acting like one.

Noah: You two should go before I "accidentally" pull the trigger.

Sylar: The media is going to be all over the place soon. We can keep them away from you.

Noah: How would you do that?

Claire: You'll probably just murder them all.

Sylar: (Ignoring Claire) Peter and I are gonna make a distraction; they won't be concerned with the college student anymore after that, at least for tonight.

Noah: Then get on with it. You have until the count of five to get out.

Peter: We're going! We're going!

Sylar: One day, you'll trust me.

(Peter and Sylar get up and walk toward the door, open it and walk out)

Noah: (Sighs)

Claire: (Takes a breath)

(Outside)

News Reporter: Is that the apartment she went into?

Camera Man: Pretty sure.

News Reporter: We've GOT to get in there.

Camera Man: Uh… Ash...

News Reporter: What?

Camera Man: Check this out…

News Reporter: Huh?

(Sylar and Peter are flying around the area)

News Reporter: Are… are they flying?

Camera Man: Hell yes…

News Reporter: We have to follow them!

Camera Man: What about Bennett?

News Reporter: She can wait! Get in the car!

(They get into their van and drive off)

(Some where far off, Sylar and Peter land)

Sylar: Did we lose them?

Peter: (Looks around the corner) I think so.

Sylar: That was close.

Peter: All right. I think this is where we part company.

Sylar: Where are you going?

Peter: To my mother.

Sylar: Maybe I can come with-

Peter: No. You're not welcome there.

Sylar: But Pete I can-

Peter: Don't call me that!

Sylar: But I have nowhere to go!

Peter: My mother would never forgive me if she found out I was helping you instead of killing you.

Sylar: We can make her understand…

Peter: If you can't convince Noah to like you, you definitely won't convince my mother.

Sylar: I deserve this, don't I?

Peter: What?

Sylar: All of this hatred?

Peter: Yes.

Sylar: I never realized until now how much pain I caused so many people…

Peter: Pain you caused _me_.

Sylar: If it takes me forever, I'll make it up to you somehow.

Peter: I don't think so.

Sylar: What?

Peter: I never want to see you again.

Sylar But-

Peter: If you want to make it up to me, you stay as far away from me and my family as you can. And if you come anywhere near us, I'll make sure Renee is close by, and I'll kill you.

Sylar: But I thought we had an understanding!

Peter: You and me, the time we spent in that nightmare, was nothing. The only reason I didn't try to kill you again was so we could save Emma. Your purpose has been served, now get lost.

Sylar: Uh…

Peter: If you want to be good, be good, that's fine; just be good where you're wanted.

Sylar: Where will I go?

Peter: Wherever you want. (Starts walking off)

Sylar: What if… what if everything goes wrong? What if I fall again?

Peter: If you're smart, you won't. Goodbye.

Sylar: (Uncertain) Goodbye…

Peter: (Lifts off into the air and flies off)

Sylar: (Sighs)

(Yamagato Industries-Japan)

Hiro: (Sitting at his desk, fittling around) (Has a smile on his face)

Ando: (In Japanese) That smile hasn't left your face once since we left the carnival.

Hiro: (In Japanese) (Takes a breath) Because I have so much to be thankful for.

Ando: Why's that?

Hiro: Not long ago I was at death's door, fighting it with closed fists, taking all the punches and now I'm as fit and strong as Superman. I feel like I can retire in peace.

Ando: Hiro, are you really going to give up being a superhero?

Hiro: Yes, my work is done. Every Superhero has an ending.

Ando: Yeah, usually it ends with them dying.

Hiro: There's always an exception.

Ando: Right.

Hiro: Charlie lived a happy life, I saved all of those people at the carnival, I saved myself, I feel better now then I have in a long time. Everything is in the right place in my life, so I think now is a better time then any to retire.

Ando: I guess that means "Dial a hero" is done…

Hiro: Just because I'm finished doesn't mean you have to stop Ando. Did Robin stop when Batman no longer needed him? No. He became Nightwing.

Ando: No, no. There doesn't seem to be much of a point doing that stuff without you.

Hiro: Well, then I guess that's that.

Ando: Yeah.

Hiro: (Shakes Ando's hand) It was some of the best times of my life.

Ando: (Chuckles) Same. Even if we almost died a dozen times.

(A voice comes on the communicator)

Voice: (In Japanese) Mr. Nakamura… there is someone out here who wishes to speak with you, may I send him in?

Hiro: I'll be leaving my office shortly, they can wait until then.

Ando: So are you still going to give Kimiko away at the wedding?

Hiro: Without question.

Ando: Thank you.

Hiro: I have a feeling the future is gonna be pretty bright.

(Outside his office)

(Hiro and Ando walk out)

Hiro: Who did you say wanted to see me- (Sees someone familiar in front of him) …Great Scott…

(It is revealed to be a fully alive Adam Monroe)

Adam: Hello carp.

Hiro: Adam Monroe?

*BLACK OUT*

*FADE IN*

Hiro: (In English) Wh-you're alive?

Adam: Yeah, I bloody well am.

Ando: I thought Arthur Petrelli killed you.

Adam: By all accounts I'm fairly certain I was as dead as dead got. But it seems my powers weren't completely lost, when he died, I think part of my ability was retained, apparently all I needed was a bit of power, and well, here I am. I'm back and as healthy as I've ever been.

Hiro: But why are you here?

Adam: Well… I've been given a second chance and…

Ando: Huh?

Hiro: You wish to make amends?

Adam: For lack of a better word.

Ando: You killed Mr. Nakamura; give us a reason why we shouldn't call security right now.

Adam: Well, doesn't Hiro see the goodness in everyone? He should be the one that makes the call.

Hiro: Uh…

Adam: (To Hiro) Well, carp, what do you think? You think I have a shot?

Hiro: You killed my father! But… he would not want me to be full of contempt that is no way to live. Hmm… Do you promise never to hurt anyone ever again?

Adam: Uh… sure.

Hiro: Will you dedicate your life to the purpose of truth, justice, and the… Japanese way?

Adam: As long as I don't have to speak your bloody comic book language.

Hiro: (Puts his hand out) Then I put my hand out… in friendship.

Adam: Hm. (Puts his hand) (Shakes his hand) Thanks, carp.

Hiro: …Ando.

Ando: Yeah?

Hiro: I am now officially un-retired.

Ando: Oy… you're worse than Brett Farve.

(Noah's Apartment)

(Watching the TV)

Noah: God damn it…

Lauren: Claire's made a real mess.

Noah: (Sighs) I don't know what I can do for her now. She won't let me help, she's completely lost any sense of logic and reasoning, I just don't know what to do.

Lauren: Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Noah: I've made it very clear, time and time again, at first they'll take a liking to all of them, they'll think it's cool, they'll even idolize a few, make action figures, whatever they can think of. But eventually, the government isn't gonna just stand by and let these people roam free, I know this because I worked for them. Everything always starts out good with the best of intentions and then; at the snap of your fingers everything goes completely south.

Lauren: Maybe you're just being paranoid…

Noah: Lauren, you know this better than anyone. Why are you defending it?

Lauren: Because I like to practice this little attitude called Optimism. Ever heard of it?

Noah: Nothing will ever turn out the way we want it. Even if the intention was good it'll backfire the minute another Sylar is born.

Lauren: Well, we won't know until it happens.

Noah: And then I'll say I told you so.

Lauren: You won't.

Noah: Well, we'll see.

Lauren: Humph.

Noah: I'll get Renee to erase everyone's minds if I have to…

Lauren: Now you just sound desperate.

Noah: You'll be thinking the same thing soon enough…

(Claire's house)

Reporters: -Mrs. Bennett! Mrs. Bennett!

-Can we have a word?

-Talk to us about your daughter!

-Please!

Sandra: (Walking up the driveway into the house) (Closes the door) (Walks in closing the door) Ey-yi-yi, it's like a madhouse out there. (Walks in) You still here Claire?

Claire: Yeah, I'm not leaving anytime soon.

Sandra: With a mob of people out there that size I don't blame you. You think I should call the cops?

Claire: No. I asked for it, this is what I'm gonna get. (Takes a drink of something)

Sandra: What exactly made you decide to jump off a Ferris wheel in front of everyone?

Claire: I don't want to lie to people anymore.

Sandra: Keeping a secret and lying are two different things.

Claire: Sound the same to me.

Sandra: Yeah, only if you're hiding something you lied about. No one on the planet knew who you were, now everyone does. You let a huge secret out.

Claire: I don't need a lecture. I already got a mouthful from dad.

Sandra: I take it he was pretty upset.

Claire: Yeah. As expected.

Sandra: Well, you know your father. He'll come around eventually.

Claire: I hope.

Sandra: You will have to talk to them at some point. Give a statement; tell them more so they can understand who you are.

Claire: Yeah… I know… but what am I gonna say?

Sandra: Something from the heart. Something that will let the people paint a positive picture of you, and everyone else like you.

Claire: After bearing witness to everything Samuel tried to do, that's gonna be hard.

Sandra: He's just one guy. A whack-job at that, no one will believe what he has to say about people like you.

Claire: I wish I were as optimistic as you are.

Sandra: When you've been around the freaky and the weird for a long time, you start to look at things a bit more positively.

Claire: (Chuckle)

Sandra: So, what do you want for dinner?

(In the city)

Sylar: (Walks around, to himself) (He goes passed a glass window with a TV in it)

(The T.V. keeps showing the same scene at the carnival over and over again)

Sylar: (Sighs) (Walks onward)

(At a Café)

Sylar: (Sits at the bar) (A little disoriented)

Bartender: Hey!

Sylar: (Startled) Huh?! What?!

Bartender: Uh… just was wondering if you wanted anything.

Sylar: Yeah, uh… Chocolate Milkshake?

Bartender: …Okay. One moment. (Walks off)

Voice: A Milkshake?

Sylar: Huh? (Looks to his side and sees Eli sitting right near him) You… Eli…

Eli: Yeah, me. Heh, I never expected the all-powerful Sylar to be a kiddie-drinker.

Sylar: Not a huge fan of alcohol…

Eli: Right.

Sylar: What are you doing here?

Eli: The Carnival is dead. Every man for himself now. It's weird… one moment; I was completely for Samuel's cause, the next, total 180 turn.

Sylar: That's because of Parkman.

Eli: Figures. I'd go back and kill him if my mind wasn't completely changed into a... Pacifist.

Sylar: He does that.

Eli: (To the bartender) Hey, uh, could you give us two Samuels?

Bartender: Sure.

Sylar: I said I don't drink.

Eli: You need to loosen up a bit. You're totally on pins and needles; one drink will do you some good.

Sylar: (Sighs) You better be paying for it.

Eli: (Laughs)

(A little later)

(They sit in a booth)

Eli: So after the cop put you in that nightmare, you came out a completely different person?

Sylar: I had time. Time to think about what I was, what I had become, what was a few hours in the real world, was years in the dream world.

Eli: Like Inception?

Sylar: Hm? (Confused)

Eli: (Passes it off) Never mind.

Sylar: I don't have the hunger anymore.

Eli: Little good that does you. What happened to the super-powered badass everyone knew and love?

Sylar: (Annoyed Chuckle) That's just it; no one loved that version of me. I can't be around any of the other specials because they hate me.

Eli: You did kind of kill a lot of their loved ones.

Sylar: That's why I want to start fresh. Introduce the world to someone new, someone heroic, someone who can be an advocate for people like us. Claire let the world know we existed; now it's time to show them how we can change it.

Eli: That just… no…

Sylar: What's your problem with that?

Eli: It's not you…

Sylar: Of course it's me. I'm not a killer anymore.

Eli: Yeah, you say that now, but… based on what you told me, Parkman put that Senator's psyche in your subconscious, right?

Sylar: …Yeah…

Eli: Well, he was a relatively good guy, and you said you have a lot of his memories since he's still technically in you… what if… this is him talking.

Sylar: It's not.

Eli: How are you so sure? I mean, last time I checked Sylar was a sociopath, sociopaths don't just decide one day they want to be good. You sure you didn't have all those "Identity" issues because you've spent way too much time with Nathan, in a metaphysical sense?

Sylar: Eh, you're… you're not really helping much here.

Eli: Okay fine, maybe you are you, but, you just don't seem like the same guy that gave everyone nightmares. How does that go away over night?

Sylar: Uh…

Eli: (Shrugs) (Takes a drink)

Sylar: Hm… (Thinks to himself)

(Yamagato Industries-Japan, "Dial a Hero" Office)

Adam: So what exactly do you do here?

Ando: Well, we sit.

Adam: You sit?

Hiro: When someone calls in with a problem that needs solving, we jump on the case.

Adam: How many calls do you usually get?

Ando: A few…

Adam: Define: A few.

Hiro: (Coughs) Uh... on- (Coughs) …tw- (Coughs) …a week.

Adam: Uh, didn't quite catch that.

Ando: There will be a call, you don't have to worry.

Hiro: Yeah… no worries here.

Adam: (Sighs) You boys have no real connection with the people you're trying to save.

Ando: Of course we do, being a hero is a full time responsibility.

Hiro: That's right.

Adam: Do you honestly believe you can just wait for someone to call you about their problems, like a hotline? People who are in trouble aren't gonna call "Dial a Hero" that much I am certain. They're gonna call the police, or no one at all because well… they're _being bloody murdered_.

Ando: Than what do you think we should do?

Adam: The answer should be quite obvious really. (Pulls out his sword)

Hiro and Ando: (Shriek at the sight of the sword)

Adam: Oh don't worry! If I were gonna cut you two down I would've done it by now.

Hiro: What's the sword for?

Adam: My weapon when we go on patrol.

Hiro: Patrol?

Adam: Yes! If you want to be a hero, you need to play the part. During the day, like you Hiro, Bruce Wayne is a billion dollar play-boy, at night, he's-

Hiro –Batman.

Adam: Exactly.

Ando: I didn't know you read comics…

Adam: I've been around for over 400 years! Of course I've read comic books! I'm particularly fond of Alan Moore's works, Watchmen; that was the best.

Hiro: Watchmen?

Adam: Really? (Flabbergasted that Hiro hasn't heard of it)

Ando: Uh… (Doesn't have a clue either)

Adam: "The Killing Joke"?

Ando and Hiro: (Totally Clueless)

Adam: "V for Vendetta?" "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?"

Ando: (Shrugs)

Adam: Oy, I'm dealing with bloody children here… you practically lived out the whole Watchmen plot when New York was gonna explode!

Hiro: Maybe Alan Moore is a pre-cog?

Ando: (Shrugs)

Adam: Oh my god. Listen, if you want to be heroes then it's time to start to act like heroes, I'm gonna shape you two into playing the part. It starts off being called a Vigilante, and then, after you finally get the city to trust you, you start apprehending criminals left and right, delivering them directly to the police station.

Ando: How do we begin?

Adam: We start in High Crime.

Hiro: High Crime? But… it's dangerous there, there's… _high crime_!

Adam: You said you wanted to be a hero, you have to _look_ for the danger, don't wait for it to come to you.

Ando: High Crime it is.

Hiro: (In Japanese) …$H!T.

*BLACK OUT*

*FADE IN*

(Noah's Apartment)

(There's a knock at the door)

Noah: (Answers the door) Yes?

Man: Are you Noah Bennett?

Noah: Yes…

Man: My name is Devin. I hear you're the father of Claire, the ReGen.

Noah: Maybe…

Devin: I would… really like to meet your daughter.

Noah: Well, sorry, but she's not here right now.

Devin: You sure?

Noah: Last time I checked. I don't think she's hiding under my bed.

Devin: (Nods) Okay. Sorry to have wasted your time. (Walks off)

Noah: … (Left puzzled at what he just witnessed) (Closes the door) (He walks away from the door) Hey, Lauren, was Claire expecting someone to- (Walks into a room and sees Devin holding Lauren in his arms) Uh…

Lauren: Noah… who the hell is this?!

Devin: She tried to shoot me, I grabbed it from her. (Cocks the gun and points it to Lauren's head)

Noah: Now, Devin, take it easy, don't do anything you'll regret.

Devin: I don't regret anything. I'm gonna blow her head off if you don't tell me where your daughter is.

Noah: …Listen, we can talk about this…

Devin: I don't want to talk! _I want your daughter_!

Noah: Okay… Okay… I'll take you to her.

Devin: Promise?

Noah: Yes, yes… I promise.

Devin: Good… Good… I'm glad I convinced you.

Noah: Let me just get my keys and we'll be all set and ready to go. Okay?

Devin: Uh… All right… Fine.

Noah: Big mistake. (Pulls out his own gun and fires it toward Devin)

Devin: (Is hit with a bullet and falls to the ground quick, reacts to being hit)

Lauren: (Falls to the ground, reacts as she hits the floor)

Noah: (Runs up to Lauren and grabs hold of her) You okay? You all right?

Lauren: Yeah, I think so, can't say the same for him.

Devin: Uh… (Still alive)

Noah: Good, he's alive, means I can talk to him.

Lauren: Don't be too rough on him.

Noah: We'll see.

(A little later)

Devin: (Tied to a chair, he starts coming to) Uh… Uhhh…

Noah: Good day Devin.

Devin: Wh-what did you do to me?

Noah: You have special capabilities, so do I. Right now I've got a friend here that turns off any ability you have.

Devin: What?

Noah: Renee?

Renee: (Like the Badass that he is, he walks into the room)

Noah: Some of us call him "The Haitian" but most of us just call him Renee.

Devin: Fantastic.

Noah: Who are you? Why do you want my daughter?

Devin: (Chuckles) Because she's hot.

Noah: Renee.

Renee: (Puts his hand out)

Devin: (Starts screaming in pain) AHHH! UHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH!

Noah: There's plenty more where that came from if you aren't cooperative.

Devin: Claire… has set things in motion… (Chuckles) …revealing the truth about her powers has opened up so many doors for people like me. Pretty soon, we'll all just be standing in line waiting to get our chance.

Noah: For what?!

Devin: Claire offers me an opportunity to achieve immortality. Don't blame me for wanting it, blame the hunger.

Noah: Oh god…

Devin: (Chuckles) You really thought Sylar was the only one? The Moment your daughter touched the ground when she jumped off that Ferris wheel; she let the world see her. Did you really think that every person who witnessed that wanted her autograph? Did you really think only one of us existed?! She's a power bargain sale for all who have Intuitive aptitude. (Licks his lips) Mmm… just thinking about her power makes me feel all giddy inside…

Sylar: How many of you are there?!

Devin: A lot more than you know. Your daughter signed her own death warrant.

Noah: If she could actually die I'd be more concerned.

Devin: But what's life if all you do is die over and over again. (Chuckles) There's a whole nest of us… just waiting to feed on that _pretty little head_.

Noah: Are you all together?

Devin: Sometimes. But most of the time we just work alone under the best of us.

Noah: Who?!

Devin: We don't know his name. But he's been around longer than all of us.

Noah: (Cocks his gun and points it toward Devin) Do I have a reason to let you go or should I just blow your head off right now?

Devin: Killing me won't change what's coming. There are so many more of us, had it not been for him, we would've been lost, but not anymore. My life is already full.

Noah: Then I guess you've made your choice. (About to pull the trigger)

Devin: You kill me, you'll die.

Noah: Oh?

Devin: (Chuckles) They'll want to know what happened… they'll find out every detail and they'll put you through some of the worst hell of your life.

Noah: I think I'll take my chances. (Fires his gun)

Devin: (Falls out of the chair onto the ground, dead)

Noah: (Puts his gun away) Can you take care of this? (Referring to the body)

Renee: Yes. But if what he said is true, there is no way I can turn off all their powers at once if they converge on you.

Noah: Don't worry about it.

Renee: Good.

(Sylar's Old Watch Shop)

Sylar: (Walks into the shop)

(There is an assortment of clocks and watches all around him)

Sylar: (Picks up one of the watches, takes look at it, shakes it) (Chuckle)

(He remembers some of his old life)

Sylar: (Walks into the next room where there are mirrors present) (He looks at himself in the mirror) (Sighs) What am I... What am I supposed to do? (Asking himself)

(He continues to look at himself in the mirror)

Sylar: When I look in this mirror, all I see is a monster that everyone hates… (Looks down)

Voice: I agree.

Sylar: (Looks up) Huh?

(The voice isn't coming from someone but from within himself)

(In the mirror an apparition of Sylar, dressed like he was in Season 1, appears)

Sylar: Hello, Gabe. (Referring to Gabriel Gray)

Gabriel: I'm… I'm…

Sylar: Insane? You've always been insane. The hunger drove you beyond insane, but you know what? There was a time where you thrived in that.

Gabriel: That part of me is gone.

Sylar: Oh really? Then what am I?

Gabriel: A figment of my imagination.

Sylar: You keep telling yourself that but you know, deep down, I'm the real you. Always have been, always will be.

Gabriel: You're a monster…

Sylar: You're the monster here, Gabe, we both know that.

Gabriel: Not anymore…

Sylar: You're just… so naïve… so lost. That's not you talking right now, that's Nathan.

Gabriel: Nathan has nothing to do with it!

Sylar: Nathan is the only reason you've lost any sense of what you once were. Parkman destroyed your mind the day you killed the senator.

Gabriel: Nathan is gone.

Sylar: Sure, for the most part, but there's still a slither of him left in you, itching to escape. You really think you won the shadowboxing match? Get real. You may look like Gabriel Gray, but you aren't him. Somehow, someway, Nathan knew exactly what would happen to you after he "gave-in" to your power, ever since he's been holding you back from what you once were… _me_.

Gabriel: (Nods) No, No… I… No… I don't believe you.

Sylar: You sound like a whiny little puppy dog who needs attention. You really think that Hiro Nakamura's comment about you living "Alone" for the rest of your life has any sort of backbone to "Sylar"? (Nods) No. It doesn't. Nathan brought out your inhibition, he's toying with you! You have to realize that!

Gabriel: SHUT UP! Get out of my head! I'm not you anymore! I'M NOT YOU!

Sylar: I'M ALL YOU EVER WERE!

Gabriel: You've done nothing but kill and destroy, you ruined my life!

Sylar: So weak-minded… when you were just me you never had those problems. Okay, fine, maybe you had a few prior emotionally inept issues pre-Nathan, but all in all, he's the reason you've changed.

Gabriel: What do you expect me to do, huh?! You expect me to just change back?!

Sylar: (Nods) (Bluntly) Yes. Matter of fact, I know you'll change back. I've been stuck in you for way too long, Nathan has been holding me back, but we both know who will come out victorious in the end.

(Suddenly Nathan appears in the mirror)

Nathan: Hello, Sylar.

Gabriel: Don't call me that.

Nathan: Why not? That's what you are, isn't it? It's what you defined yourself as. He's the one who… murdered me. By the way, good job on getting me right in the neck, definitely didn't feel good.

Gabriel: I'm… I'm sorry….

Nathan: No you're not. You keep saying you are and no matter how many times you apologize to my brother the result remains the same. But you know what? Your apologetic attitude only existed because of me. For the longest time you've been a confused, lost little boy, trying to define his existence in a world that wouldn't accept him. But the reality is, you defined yourself a long time ago, you just lost yourself along the way. Kind of like me. (Smiles) The Junior Senator from New York.

Gabriel: What… What am I supposed to do?

Nathan: You need to make a choice. You have to choose who will win this war… Sylar… or me.

Gabriel: I just… I just want this pain to end…

Nathan: And it will. But only if you figure out who you really are.

Gabriel: (Breaths hard)

Nathan: Tell me. _Who_ are you?

Gabriel: I'm… I'm Gabriel Gray!

Nathan: (Nods) I don't believe you.

Gabriel: I'M GABRIEL FUCKING GRAY! (Throws a clock at the mirror)

(The mirror shatters)

Gabriel: (Breathes consistently for quite some time, he then slowly starts to calm down, after this he walks out of the watch-shop quietly)

(Bennett House)

(Phone rings)

Sandra: (Walks up to the phone and answers it) Hello?

Noah: (V.O) Sandra? Is Claire there?

Sandra: Noah? Yes, yes she is. What is it?

Noah: (V.O) Is she all right?

Sandra: She's fine. She's in the living room.

(Noah's Apartment)

Noah: (On the phone) Can you put her on?

(Bennett House)

Sandra: Uh… Yeah, sure… one moment. (Puts the Phone down) Claire! It's your father!

(Noah's Apartment)

Noah: (Waiting)

Claire: (V.O) What do you have to tell me now? Another lecture?

Noah: No, no, not this time, just hear me out for a minute.

(Bennett House)

Claire: What?

Noah: (V.O) Nobody's visited you today, have they?

Claire: Only the stupid reporters all around the house.

(Noah's Apartment)

Noah: Okay… Good…

(Bennett House)

Claire: What's wrong?

(Noah's Apartment)

Noah: A problem knocked on my door today and nearly killed Lauren.

(Bennett House)

Claire: What? (Shocked)

Noah: (V.O) I told you this would get bad Claire, but you didn't believe me.

Claire: What happened?

(Noah's Apartment)

Noah: You know Pandora's Box? It's just been open very, very wide. As far as I can tell there's a whole nest of Sylar clones just waiting to get your power.

Claire: (V.O) You've… you've gotta be kidding me…

(Noah's Apartment)

Noah: Afraid not. Now, I'm doing the best I can to work on identifying all of those with Intuitive aptitude like Sylar, but it's going to be hard. Most of them are probably off the grid.

(Bennett House)

Claire: What do I do?

(Noah's Apartment)

Noah: You stay there! You're safer with a group of people around.

Claire: (V.O) Safer with all those reporters around?

Noah: These monsters won't strike if the public bears witness, if I'm right, they'll want to remain in secret. Most of them appear to be working alone, so… never answer the door for anyone, or let anyone in. You understand?

(Bennett House)

Claire: Yeah, yeah…

Noah: (V.O) Remember, stay there, I'll call you back with any updates, all right?

Claire: I understand.

Noah: (V.O) I'm sorry about how I acted before… I was just… so angry.

Claire: It's all right. You just thought what you were doing was best.

(Noah's Apartment)

Noah: I'd do anything for you Claire, you know that right?

(Bennett House)

Claire: (Nods) Yeah, I do.

Noah: (V.O) I'll see you soon, okay?

Claire: Yeah…

Noah: I love you.

Claire: I love you too.

Noah: Goodbye.

Claire: Bye.

(They hang up)

Claire: (Sighs)

Sandra: (Walks back in) What was that about?

Claire: (Puts smile on) Oh, it was nothing; he just wanted to… to apologize about before.

Sandra: Heh, he's gotten quicker at that. Surprising. Maybe there's still some hope left for that man.

Claire: …Yeah… (A little worry in her voice)

(The Watch-Shop)

(There's a knock on the door)

Sylar: (Gets up and walks to the door) (He answers it) Eli?

Eli: Yeah. What's going on?

Sylar: Come in.

Eli: (Walks in) Hm, this your Watchmaker shop?

Sylar: Used to be.

Eli: Interesting.

Sylar: Yeah…

Eli: What did you need?

Sylar: I thought a lot about what you said. About, who I really am, what I should be.

Eli: And?

Sylar: I wanted you to tell me otherwise.

Eli: What?

Sylar: Tell me I don't have to be a monster to be me.

Eli: Uh… I don't remember saying you had to be a monster, I remember saying you just needed to be you.

Sylar: And is that a killer?

Eli: Maybe. But Sylar doesn't have to kill, but he shouldn't give up killing all together.

Sylar: (Chuckle) Moderation?

Eli: Hey, it works.

Sylar: The last few months I've been fighting the biggest battle of my life. My own worst enemy has been me, only me. I want this fight to end. I want it to end now.

Eli: Well, I don't know what I can do for you. I've got my own problems to deal with. I have a life of my own I have to build; the Carnival was all I knew for so long, now it's gone, what do I got?

Sylar: Our life is what we make of it.

Eli: See, now you're getting it.

Sylar: I was told a choice had to be made.

Eli: Uh… by who?

Sylar: (Nods) Not important. But… I need to make it, will you help me?

Eli: What do you need me to do?

Sylar: Show me your power.

Eli: Uh… why?

Sylar: JUST SHOW IT TO ME! I need to be sure of something.

Eli: Okay, okay. Just hold on.

Sylar: (Looks to Eli intently)

Eli: (Splits into multiple copies of himself)

Eli: Here I am in front of you.

Eli # 2: Here I am behind you.

Eli # 3: Here I am on your right.

Eli # 4: Here I am on your left.

Sylar: (Breathes hard)

All of the Eli copies: You okay?

Sylar: (Breathing hard) My god… it's true…

Eli: Uh…

Eli # 2: What's true?

Sylar: Why was I so blind? (Laughs) I knew exactly who I was this entire time and I chose to ignore it.

Eli: Is there a problem?

Sylar: No. No. Not anymore.

Eli: (Puts himself back together) Okay… can I go now?

Sylar: Yeah, go ahead.

Eli: I don't know what you really needed me for but… I hope it helped.

Sylar: Don't worry, it did.

Eli: (Getting ready to leave)

(The door is heard locking)

Eli: Uh… (Tries opening the door) …I… I don't remember locking the door when I came in.

Sylar: I know.

Eli: (Looks to Sylar) Mind unlocking it?

Sylar: (Puts his hand out toward Eli)

Eli: (Stops in his tracks, can't move) I… I can't…. I can't move…

Sylar: That's the idea. (Walks toward Eli)

Eli: What are you- what are you doing?!

Sylar: Making a choice.

Eli: (Breathing hard)

Sylar: I just found out… the hunger is me, I am the hunger. I am Sylar.

Eli: No! NO! Come on man! You don't have to do this! COME ON! You don't have to do this!

Sylar: With in an instant, everything becomes… clear. (Starts cutting Eli's head)

Eli: (Screams as the top of his head is being ripped off)

Sylar: (Evil grin and chuckle as he does this)

(Bennett House)

Claire: (Sighs)

News Reporters: (Knocking on the door)

-Can you please answer a few questions Ms. Bennett?!

-Please, just a few words!

-The world needs to know what you know!

-Just a few moments of your time, please!

Claire: Should I talk to them?

Sandra: Do what you think is best.

Claire: For the first time since I did it… I think I may regret my choice a little.

Sandra: Part of growing up.

Claire: In my case, very extreme.

Sandra: (Chuckles)

Claire: I'll talk to them when I'm ready.

Sandra: (Nods) Whenever you want. (Smiles) (Walks off)

Claire: Oh boy.

(Watch-Shop)

Sylar: (Looking at Eli's Brain, studying it, figuring out exactly how it ticks) (Takes a deep breath) There it is. (He stands up)

(He than forms into multiple copies of himself)

Sylar: Humph.

Sylar # 2: Looks like it worked.

Sylar # 3: Sure did.

Sylar # 4: What a useful power.

Sylar: I concur.

(They all recombine)

Sylar: (Looks toward the mirror)

Nathan: So… looks like you made your choice.

Sylar: I made this choice a long time ago. Sylar has always been my past, present, and future.

Nathan: What happens to me?

Sylar: (Smiles) You're dead.

Nathan: …

Sylar: I'm about to show this world exactly who I am.

Nathan: It's never too late to go back.

Sylar: (Smiles) And be a little pussy-whipped senator like you? Not a chance.

Nathan: Uh…

Sylar: Good bye Nathan. Rest in peace. (Opens the doors of the watch-shop and walks out)

Nathan: …Goodbye. (Vanishes)

(Outside)

Sylar: (Walks along) (To himself) …I'm back.

*BLACK OUT*

Script written by Ryan West

Next Episode: Revelations. Part 2.


	2. Chapter II: Revelations Part II

_Heroes _

Volume 6: "Brave New World"

(Angela's place)

Angela: Why would Claire do this?

Peter: She's always been impulsive, she never thinks before she acts.

Angela: Reminds me quite a bit of you.

Peter: Heh, yeah.

Angela: No one has seen you use _your _power have they?

Peter: Just a group of reporters but it was dark out. They couldn't identify me.

Angela: Never underestimate the mind of the powerless. (Turns on the television)

(On the TV)

News reporter: …we are joined here on today's broadcast by a woman who claims to be one of these "Specials" as dubbed by the American public. We welcome the former political advisor to Governor Malden, Tracy Strauss to the program this evening.

(Out of the TV)

Peter: WHAT?!

(On the TV)

News Reporter: You've been… part of the public eye for quite a time Ms. Strauss, how did you manage to keep this alleged "ability" a secret?

Tracy: (Annoyed Chuckle) Well, Mr. Williams, it's not something I've always been aware of. It just came to me one night, out of nowhere; I always had it within me it just… took years and years for it to finally manifest.

News Reporter: So are you saying that _any _one of us could manifest an ability at some point in our lives?

Tracy: It's… possible. But for me, I was _given _my ability.

News Reporter: Given? Like a genetic mutation?

Tracy: Something like that.

News Reporter: Can you name who this person is?

Tracy: No. But there are many others out there just like him who live to artificially manufacture people like me.

News Reporter: Why would someone do that?

Tracy: I don't know. I honestly cannot say. Science? …Perhaps giving us answers and incite into human evolution? Who knows. But we're here, and we're not going to disappear anytime soon.

News Reporter: If you don't mind… can you give us a demonstration of your… power?

Tracy: Not at all. Could you give me a pen?

News Reporter: Uh… sure, here. (Hands her a pen)

Tracy: Make sure your cameras are set-correctly.

News Reporter: You heard her.

(The camera focuses in on the pen)

Tracy: (Puts her hand on the pen, takes a breath, then without any lost seconds, she turns the pen into a sickle of ice)

News Reporter: Oh my… word…

Tracy: And there you have it.

News Reporter: (To the news crew) Did… Did you get that?!

(Out of the TV)

Peter: First Claire, now Tracy? Well… that's it. Maybe… Maybe it's time for us too.

Angela: Out of the question.

Peter: There's no point in hiding it anymore. They're going to find out sooner or later anyway.

Angela: NOT if we keep our mouths, SHUT. (With a bit of rage to her voice)

Peter: Mom, we can't hide.

Angela: We don't have to.

Peter: Mom… anyone who may have had… the slightest, the least bit of suspicion… they're going to know what we really are. Let's just go forward and quell the rumors.

Angela: Do you have _any _idea the repercussions of a course of action like that?

Peter: Doesn't hurt until you try.

Angela: (Sighs)

Peter: Well…?

Angela: I'm going to the grocery store.

Peter: I'll come with.

Angela: (Slightly Annoyed) …Fine.

Peter: I won't reveal our secret in a "Whole Foods", I promise. (Chuckles)

Angela: Pfft.

(On The TV)

News Reporter: It truly is remarkable ladies and gentlemen; these "Specials" have shown us a side to humanity we NEVER thought we'd see outside of fiction. What more can we learn from these extraordinary people? And what else are they capable of? One of the greatest revelations of our time has just come into the open, and yet this all began from what _appeared_ to be the suicide of a Costa Verde cheerleader.

("Chapter 2: Revelations. Part 2")

(Japan-High Crime)

Criminal: (Running through the streets, taking many restless breaths as he moves through the alleyways, stepping through the puddle of water below his feet)

Ando: (Running not far behind the criminal) (Forms one of his electrical beams of light and fires it off toward the Criminal)

Criminal: HOLY- (Nearly gets hit by the blast)

Ando: Quit running already! (As he continues the chase)

Criminal: (Continues many steady breaths as he turns into the next alleyway and crashes into someone) (He reacts as he hits the person and falls onto his back looking up toward the individual)

(It is revealed to be Adam)

Adam: Going somewhere, friend?

Criminal: Huh?

Adam: (Quick Chuckle) (Unsheathes his sword)

Criminal: (Makes a very, very girly shriek)

Adam: Relax… I'm not going to use it on you… unless of course… you make me, which actually… would make me feel pretty excellent right about now. So… go right ahead and make me.

Criminal: Uh?

Adam: Don't be boring, come on.

(Suddenly the sound of something very distinctive is heard, almost like a quick wind just brushed by yet it came from nowhere)

Adam: Hm?

(Adam sees that the criminal is nowhere to be found)

Adam: …Hiro?

Hiro: (With that same "Wind" heard in the background, he reappears behind Adam) Hello, Adam.

Adam: What did you-?

Hiro: I took him to the police station.

Adam: (Sighs) Damn it, carp!

Hiro: What?

Adam: He stole a random man on the street's wallet.

Hiro: Yeah?

Adam: We never stopped to find out said man's information.

Hiro: …so?

Adam: _Soooo…_the criminal _STIL_L has the wallet.

Hiro: Oh…

Adam: Oh, is right.

Ando: (Catches up) (Catching his breath) …Did… Did you get him?

Hiro: I sure did!

Ando: Where is he?

Hiro: Waiting for the authorities to apprehend him.

Adam: Well, I suppose the police will return that man's wallet to him once they see his information. But we won't get the credit. (Sighs) Did you at least hand deliver him personally?

Hiro: Nope.

Adam: Nope?

Hiro: I put him in front of the station.

Adam: Right… where… uh… where a uniformed officer stood?

Hiro: Nope, again.

Adam: I'm uh… I'm failing to uh… to grasp…

Hiro: I gave him a choice. Repent for your criminal lifestyle by turning yourself in. Or keep on walking down the road of evil. …If he's smart, he chose penance. (Nods in accomplishment)

Adam: OH BLOODY HELL, CARP! …If he's _smart_ he's going to walk away!

Hiro: But… I told him there was no good in evil…

Adam: You think he cares about that, carp? You just let him get away! You might as well call yourself a damn criminal!

Hiro: But… heroes are supposed to offer villains a chance at redemption…

Adam: Maybe in your comic-book world, Hiro, but not in the real world. (Sighs) Well, this trip was a bust… we better look for something else. (Starts walking off)

Hiro: But I did good… right?

Ando: He's… kind of right, Hiro.

Hiro: What?

Ando: …You sort of did let him get away…

Hiro: You know what? I believe in him. I think he realized in clear reflection on what I said and he turned himself in. Humph. (Standing proud)

Ando: Yeah… Keep telling yourself that… (Walks off)

Hiro: Well… Gee….

(Noah Bennett's place)

Noah: (Going through Primatech files on his computer or at leas the ones he still had stored) I can't find anything…

Lauren: Positive?

Noah: Yeah, not on this _Devin_… or ANY of these other IA specials he spoke of.

Lauren: It's not like he gave out any names.

Noah: I know. I didn't expect to find much but I didn't expect to find _nothing _either_._

Lauren: Maybe Pinehurst had some files…

Noah: Maybe. But they were more then likely wiped out in the fire.

Lauren: But that doesn't mean we don't have some information we can still gather.

Noah: From whom? Nathan is dead. Arthur is dead. Hell, just about everybody who worked there was killed.

Lauren: Mohinder Suresh…?

Noah: Hmm…

Lauren: If anybody has any information on who was involved with Pinehurst it's him. Arthur knew… A TON about "specials" there's a very, very, VERY, high probability that he knew just about everybody who had a power, even if they didn't know him. Maybe Mohinder found out a few things.

Noah: Suresh is in India. Last I heard he was teaching kids there how to make and fly kites.

Lauren: I thought he was a man of science?

Noah: Apparently not much these days.

Lauren: We could head out there. See what we can learn.

Noah: No. Not possible. Claire is in danger here, she needs my protection.

Lauren: Noah… she's a big girl, I think she can handle herself.

Noah: Hmm….

Lauren: If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep her in check. Okay? You and Renee can take care of this.

Noah: (Takes a deep breath as he weighs his options)

Lauren: You want to find out about this group or not?

Noah: …All right. You win. But you keep your eye on her at all times, understood?

Lauren: Cross my heart.

Noah: Good.

Lauren: (Quick Chuckle)

Noah: You really know how to work me around, Lauren.

Lauren: One of my better traits.

Noah: (Chuckles) (Kisses her)

Lauren: (Kisses him back)

Noah: …I'll be back soon.

Lauren: And I'll be waiting.

Noah: (Smiles) (Walks out of the place)

Lauren: Guess you're in my hands now Claire… (To herself)

(Sandra's House—Where Claire is staying)

Claire: (Watching TV with a _very _close friend) I'm glad you came out here Gretchen.

Gretchen: It's what I'm here for.

Claire: (Chuckles) Thanks.

Gretchen: When I saw you jump off that Ferris wheel my jaw literally fell to the floor. I knew you were spontaneous but I didn't think you were THAT spontaneous.

Claire: I knew it was right… I knew I had to do it. We can't pretend we're normal when we clearly aren't. Hiding from yourself is worse than hiding from your loved ones.

Gretchen: Humph. I wish I had your guts. I still haven't told my parents yet…

Claire: Hm?

Gretchen: That I'm… you know…

Claire: For all intents and purposes, so am I. (Chuckles)

Gretchen: Yeah, but I think you're a little more experimental… me? I uh… I think… I'm all the way.

Claire: (Chuckles)

Gretchen: Maybe I'll let my parents know by making out with you in front of them. (Joking)

Claire: Don't make me your guinea pig. (Chuckles)

Gretchen: (Chuckles)

Claire: Just remember Gretchen… be proud of who you are. Don't be ashamed. Your parents love you… they'll understand.

Gretchen: I hope they're as understanding as your mom. (Changes subject) Have I mentioned she's really nice?

Claire: (Quick Chuckle) Only a thousand times since you've been here.

Gretchen: …Oh. (Chuckles)

Claire: You want to order a pizza?

Gretchen: Definitely.

Claire: Cool.

(Phone Call)

Claire: Oh… One second. (Answers the phone) Hellllo? (Purposely spelled that way)

Lauren: Claire, its Lauren.

Claire: Oh, hi. Is everything all right?

Lauren: Yeah, everything's fine. Your dad went somewhere on business. I'm just letting you know right now I'm on my way over to… uh…

Claire: To what?

Lauren: "Keep you safe"…

Claire: This is my dad talking, right?

Lauren: Afraid so.

Claire: (Laughs) Figures. Well, if it's what he wants, it's what he gets. I'm here with my friend Gretchen so we'll have some company tonight.

Lauren: Is your mom home?

Claire: Not at the moment. She's out with some friends.

Lauren: With journalists all the over place?

Claire: Hey, she's very dedicated to her poker games.

Lauren: Of course. (Quick Chuckle) I'll be over in a minute.

Claire: All right. See you soon.

(Hangs up)

Gretchen: What is she doing?

Claire: Nothing. She's coming over to check on me.

Gretchen: To… to see if there's a rabid reporter who might attack? (Joking, but at the same time wondering why Claire would need protection)

Claire: I'd… rather you didn't know. I'd say by now you already know too much.

Gretchen: That's an understatement…

Claire: Let me order that pizza.

(Grocery Store)

Angela: (With her shopping cart, moves through the aisles)

Peter: …Fiber bars? (Seeing if they need some)

Angela: No, Peter.

Peter: Aw… (Disappointed)

Angela: (Moving down the aisle)

Peter: Oooh. Oatmeal Crème Pies, I heard these were pretty good.

Angela: You don't say. (Unenthusiastic)

Peter: (Chuckles)

Angela: Why do you keep acting like a six year old?

Peter: (Laughs) Because I know I've gotten under your skin. It's fun.

Angela: Oh, Peter. (Annoyed but also slightly amused)

Peter: Whoa…

Angela: What?

Peter: Look.

Angela: Hm?

(A man, with a crowd of people surrounding him stands in the middle with what appears to be a concentrated beam of light in the palm of his hand)

Man: This is not trickery, there are no mirrors around me, folks. What you're seeing is a manifestation of my inner energy.

People: -Whoa…

-That looks… amazing…

-It's beautiful…

-Oh my god…

Man: Watch this. (Point his hand toward the light above and "steals" it from its bulb and makes it reappear in his other palm) Two for the price of one!

People: (Continue to be amazed at what they're seeing)

Man: (Shoots the light back up into the incandescent bulbs up above)

People: (They all begin to clap for him as if they just finished watching a magic show, except in this case the magic was completely real)

Man: (Takes a few bows to his "adoring" public)

Peter: (Chuckles)

Angela: Don't you get any ideas, Peter.

Peter: He's having fun, mom.

Angela: DON'T do it. Peter, I'm warning you.

Peter: Sorry, I lied about before mom.

Angela: Uh…

Peter: (Walks over to the group) Hey, you guys think he's something special, get a load of this. (Levitates off the ground)

People: -Whoa!

-He's… He's floating!

-He can fly?!

-These Specials are fricken amazing, man!

Peter: (Laughs)

Angela: (Looks at Peter in disgust)

(Back in Japan—A Yakuza meeting is taking place)

Yakuza # 1: Do you have what we agreed upon?

Yakuza # 2: That and then some.

Yakuza # 1: Good. As long as you've paid what you owe in full with the interest you promised.

Yakuza # 2: So are we done here.

Yakuza # 1: Yes, I believe we are.

Adam: (Aside) Actually, you're not quite done yet.

Yakuza # 1 and # 2: Huh?

Adam: Hello there, Yakuza.

Yakuza # 1: Who the hell is this guy?

Yakuza # 2: I have no clue.

Yakuza # 3: KILL HIM!

Yakuza # 1: Don't have to ask me twice.

(The Yakuza pull out their weapons and begin firing upon Adam many times)

Adam: (Takes in ALL the bullets as they enter his body without seconds thought)

(After the shooting is all said and done, Adam falls forward onto the ground, seemingly dead)

Yakuza # 1: Humph. Stupid man.

Yakuza # 2: Very stupid man.

Yakuza # 3: So we're done here?! (Impatient)

Yakuza # 2: Yeah.

Yakuza # 4: Then let's get back before that shooting gets reported.

Adam: (Below) No worries, there won't be a body.

All the Yakuza: HUH?!

Adam: (Stands back up on his feet, the bullets all begin to steadily fall out of him) Gotta say, that was rather ticklish.

Yakuza # 1: What the…

Yakuza: …$U#K.

Adam: Let me know if tickles also.

Ando: (From the side) Hey.

Yakuza # 2: WHAT?! 

Ando: (Uses his blasts of energy and blows many of the Yakuza members to the ground)

(The Yakuza react in pain as they are knocked to the ground unceremoniously)

Hiro: (Appears) Jail. (Disappears, then reappears to take another) Jail. (Disappears, then reappears to take another) Jail. (Disappears, then reappears to take another) Jail. (Disappears, then reappears to take another) Jail.

(Hiro keeps on disappearing and reappearing as he takes away each and every one)

Adam: CARP!

Hiro: (Reappears) What, Adam?

Adam: You're doing it right this time, correct?

Hiro: Yes, yes… But I still think we all deserve a second chance, I mean, I gave you one.

Adam: Yes but I'm not petty like these guys.

Ando: That's a bit douchey…

Hiro: I'm putting them directly in jail.

Adam: Good, good. Uh… one more thing carp.

Hiro: Hm?

Adam: Put this piece of paper on one of them as you transfer.

Hiro: What's written on it?

Adam: Read it you twit.

Hiro: Oh… (Clears his throat and begins reading) "Dear Policemen, we are invisible yet we are all around you. We are the "League of Specials"". Hey, we didn't agree on a new name!

Adam: JUST READ.

Hiro: Humph… (Continues reading) "We are here to give justice to the places you are afraid to travel. If you are in need, we are here, and we are waiting; for the league will defend the defenseless and punish the punishable. And we're proud to say that we are the heroes Tokyo needs… and not just the one it deserves-". This sounds awfully familiar…

Adam: Throw me a bone here, carp.

Hiro: "-We are the League and we are here. Wherever crime may be, we will soon follow."

Ando: That was… beautiful.

Adam: Thank you, Ando. At least someone respects my charm.

Hiro: You used every cliché known to comic books…

Adam: People love that stuff, carp, they'll eat it up. Trust me; it'll be great once we read the papers in the morning.

Hiro: Right…

Adam: Well… Off you go putting those yanks in jail.

Hiro: Oh, yeah… (Continues taking the criminals away)

(Prison Cell)

(A mound of the Yakuza soldiers are seen on top of each other as Hiro brings them to jail)

Guard: (Very confused) Uh….

Guard # 2: What. The. Fu-

(Peter and Angela, after Pete's reveal)

(Walking into their home)

Peter: Come on, mom! It's not like I told any of them my name!

Angela: That's not the point, Peter! You're playing with fire here and you are most certainly going to get—not just you—but me burned too.

Peter: They looked like they were all over it. They loved it.

Angela: For now but then they're going to completely turn on us. Mark my words, it'll only be a matter of time before they come busting down this door and throw us into a cage.

Peter: You did a pretty good job doing that yourself the last few years…

Angela: WATCH YOUR TONGUE!

Peter: I don't know what you want me to do here, mom. But what's done is done; we need to be as straight to the point as Claire was.

Angela: So we can be just as foolish?

Peter: If something goes wrong, they can't blame us all.

Angela: They will ALWAYS blame us all, we aren't the majority. Through the world's eyes we are not going to be considered individual. Any poor act recorded by the masses from one of us will cause a chain reaction which will put all of our lives in jeopardy. You should know this! Don't you remember what your father tried to do? What Nathan tried to do? And both of them were ONE of us. Think about someone WITHOUT powers going against us.

Peter: Let's not talk about Nathan.

Angela: What? Does it remind you of your friend?

Peter: Huh?

Angela: I had a dream Peter. I saw you with Sylar.

Peter: That wasn't my choice. I needed him to save Emma.

Angela: At what cost? Hm?

Peter: What was only a few hours out here in the real world was at least five years in the dream world Sylar and I were trapped in. He had all the time in the world to repent.

Angela: You honestly believe he's changed? And do you think that makes up for what he did to your brother?

Peter: No it doesn't. But we don't have to worry about him anymore, he's done with that life and I already warned him what would happen if he comes anywhere near us.

Angela: Like that ever actually saved anyone's life.

Peter: We'll be fine, mom. I promise.

Angela: You better be right or we're both going down deep. (Walks off)

Peter: (Sighs)

(Sandra's House)

(Claire, Lauren, and Gretchen are seen eating slices of pizza)

Gretchen: So… are you like, Claire's OTHER step mom?

Lauren: (Chuckles) No. Noah and I aren't married. …At least not yet. (Eating her slice)

Gretchen: Oh I see. (Eats her slice)

Claire: (Eating) This tastes so good... (Laughs)

Lauren and Gretchen: (Both laugh too)

Lauren: You and I really haven't had much girl time yet have we Claire?

Claire: No, no, I don't think we have.

Lauren: We should do this more often.

Claire: Yeah, I think we should, this definitely squashed a lot of my doubts.

Lauren: Doubts?

Claire: Well, yeah, my dad seeing another woman…it was just… you know… weird to me at first.

Lauren: It's kind of an on-again-off-again-business-type-relationship.

Gretchen: That's very confusing…

Lauren: Yeah it is.

Claire: Well Lauren, if you and my dad push things a bit farther… I'll welcome you to the family.

Lauren: (Chuckles) You're too kind.

Claire: What can I say?

Lauren: You're a lot more laid back then I ever really imagined.

Claire: Not everything my dad tells you is true.

Lauren: (Chuckles) Hey uh, could you point me to the restroom?

Claire: Yep. Just down the hall there, door on the left.

Lauren: Okay. Thank you. (Gets up and walks off)

Gretchen: I always thought she was supposed be a bitch.

Claire: So did I.

Gretchen: Can't always judge a book by its cover.

Claire: (Quick Chuckle)

(Bathroom)

Lauren: (Stands, looking into the mirror, primping her face and what not like girls always seem to do whenever they look in a mirror, she then turns around and walks over to the toilet)

(Everything is rather quiet around her)

Lauren: (Lifts up the seat, Pulls down her pants and takes a seat on the toilet) (She lets out a sigh)

(Back to Gretchen and Claire)

Claire: Hey you want anything to drink?

Gretchen: No, I can get something myself.

Claire: You sure?

Gretchen: Positive. (Gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen)

Claire: Just yell if you need anything.

Gretchen: Mhmm.

(Back in the bathroom)

Lauren: (While using the bathroom, cycles through her contacts on her cell phone and goes over to Noah's contact, she then presses the send button and the phone begins to ring) (She moves her head around in annoyance as she awaits his answer)

(Unfortunately there is no answer)

Noah's answering machine: This is Bennett. Leave a message and I'll get back to you.

Lauren: Yeah, uh, Noah, I'm doing what you told me to do. Claire and I are just having a little girl-time with her friend Gretchen. Honestly I've gotta say I don't think she's in any real danger at all… I mean, besides the reporters, but they're no big deal. But anyway, I can't wait to hear what you dig up from our favorite doctor. Give me a call as soon as you're able. I uh… I love you. Bye. (Hangs up) (Sighs) (Puts her hands between her legs as she continues to go)

(Kitchen)

Gretchen: (Opens the fridge) Whoa… You're mom has _Vodka_ in here?

Claire: She never ceases to surprise me.

Gretchen: Uh… You think I could try some?

Claire: If you want my mom to bite your head off, go right ahead.

Gretchen: I see your point.

(Bathroom)

Lauren: (Grabs a piece of toilet paper and does what we all do when we use the bathroom, she grabs another and does the same thing, after all is said and done she gets up and off the toilet and flushes, then she proceed to pull up her pants) (Walks over to the sink and begins washing her hands)

(Suddenly a very distinctive sound is heard, like someone breathing a long breath, a long calm yet creepy sounding breath, an unnatural breath)

Lauren: …Huh?

(The breath is heard again)

Lauren: Oh my god…

(Out in the living room)

Claire: You find what you want yet?

Gretchen: Still deciding.

Claire: (Chuckles)

(Suddenly from out of bathroom, comes Lauren running back into the living room)

Lauren: Get out! NOW!

Claire: What?

Gretchen: What's wrong Ms. Gilmore?

Lauren: I said get ou- (She is suddenly, like a rag doll, thrown across the room smacking into a wall)

(From the same hallway that Lauren came out of comes another, familiar face)

Sylar: Hello everybody.

Claire: (Her eyes bug out at what she sees) What… WHAT ARE YOU-?

Sylar: Save your words Claire.

Gretchen: (Sees Sylar before her) Hey I… I remember you…

Sylar: Hello Gretchen. Been a while.

Gretchen: You're that Sylar guy…

Sylar: (To Claire) "Sylar guy"?

Claire: What the hell are you doing?! Get out of here, right now!

Sylar: You see… I don't think I really need to listen to you anymore Claire.

Claire: What?

Sylar: It took me a little while to answer this question but, no matter what I do, no matter how good I think I could try to be. I would never be viewed any differently by you, your dad, or anyone else for that matter. So in essence… what's the point of being good, when it ultimately does nothing for me?

Claire: I don't give a shit about your problems, now just leave!

Sylar: The problem isn't something you need to help me solve. As I've already solved it. (Looks to Lauren as she lies next to the wall)

Lauren: Uh… Ugh… (Regains consciousness)

Sylar: Welcome back Lauren.

Lauren: How… How long have you been here…?

Sylar: Long enough to see even your most private moments. (Laughs)

Lauren: You sick deluded little fu-

Sylar: What was that? (Moves his hand)

Lauren: HUH? (Pulls out her gun and points it toward her own head)

Sylar: (Chuckles)

Lauren: Oh… No.

Sylar: Bye-bye.

Claire: WAIT NO!

Lauren: (Shoots herself in the side of the head, blowing her brains out, killing her instantly)

Sylar: Ooh, pretty colors. (Referring to the blood on the walls)

Claire: No… YOU SON OF A-

Sylar: (Puts his arm out and pulls Gretchen over to him)

Gretchen: (Reacts as she's telepathically pulled over and into Sylar's hands)

Sylar: (Starts sniffing Gretchen's hair) Mmm…

Gretchen: Uh…. Uh… (Fear)

Claire: Let her go! Please! LET HER GO! I… I take back everything bad I ever said about you… I swear!

Sylar: You only say that because I'm making you. Isn't that right, Gretchen?

Gretchen: Go to… Go to Hell…

Sylar: (Chuckles) Hell… A place I always thought I'd end up going. But then I got to thinking… that's impossible, I can't be killed. Neither of us can truly die, Claire. Even if we're hit on our off-switch, all it takes is a little work and we'll be back up and ready to go. But people like Lauren and Gretchen… well…

Claire: Please… Don't.

Gretchen: …Claire….

Claire: No…

Sylar: (Snaps Gretchen's neck) Oops.

Claire: (Watches in complete shock at the sight of her friend's neck being discombobulated resulting in a very distinctive crack that no one ever wants to here in real-life)

Sylar: …Butterfingers. (He then proceed to drop Gretchen to the floor)

Claire: (Looks down toward Gretchen, unsure what to make of what she just saw, in total shock as her "best" friend lies on the floor, dead)

Sylar: (Walks toward Claire) Well… Can't always keep our friends, I had to learn that the hard way… I guess now you do too.

Claire: You… You…. You killed them… You killed them both…

Sylar: I'd say that much is pretty obvious Claire.

Claire: But… But they… They didn't even have any power…

Sylar: I know. I know that better than anyone.

Claire: …Then Why?

Sylar: Because I can.

Claire: Uh…

Sylar: (Puts his hand on Claire's cheek) These two are just a few more in a slew of people you'll eventually forgive me over for killing. I guarantee it.

(The reporters are heard rambling outside, snapping pictures and trying to get inside after hearing the gunshot)

Sylar: Looks like you have another problem.

Claire: No, please, DON'T!

Sylar: That's not your call anymore Claire. Frankly, it never was. (Walks toward the entranceway)

Claire: (Looks toward Sylar in awe)

Sylar: (Opens up the door) I'm here for my close up.

Reporters: -You there, what's going on?

-Can you tell us what just happened in-

(Suddenly you start hearing the reporters, the journalists, the tourists, everyone standing outside the Bennett Household screaming bloody murder as they are all being killed by Sylar one after the other)

(Not a single one of them is left alive)

Sylar: (Breathing a little after some very hard work, he stands over a mound of dead reporters and journalists) There. Problem solved.

(Sylar then notices a camera on the ground from the news team)

Sylar: (Quick Chuckle) (He uses his ability to bring the camera, along with it's tripod to its feet) (Looks at the camera) So… If the red light is blinking, does that mean I'm on the air? (Asking himself)

(Peter and Angela's Place)

Angela: Oh my god.

Peter: …Sy…Sylar…?

(People in their homes)

Man: Who is…? Who is that?

Woman: I have no idea, dear.

(We Re-meet another familiar face in their home)

Matt Parkman: Jesus Christ…

Janice: Matt? What's wrong?

Matt: It's… It's Sylar…

Janice: Where?! Is he here?!

Matt: No… On… On the TV…

Janice: (Walks into the room, looking toward the TV in astonishment)

(Japan)

(Hiro, Adam, and Ando walk down a street)

(A group of people are seen standing next to a TV watching it)

Ando: What are they looking at?

Hiro: A new episode of "_Asu no Hikari wo Tsukame_"?

Adam: (Gets a closer look) What in God's name. Isn't that… Isn't that that Sylar guy?

Hiro: Sylar?!

Ando: Sylar…

Hiro: Oh crap…

(Back at the Bennett House)

Sylar: (Speaking to the camera) I'm hoping this transmission reaches everybody on a global scale. I'd be very disappointed if it didn't. During the last week or so, you regular-everyday Joes have been introduced to a new breed of humanity you never even dreamt was a potential reality, the Evolutionary imperative of mankind presiding in the most insignificant of human beings.

(Peter and Angela)

Peter: Uh…

Angela: …

(Back at the Bennett House)

Sylar: This last week you've seen the best of us, you've gotten autographs, taken pictures, given interviews, but you had yet to meet the core of the one you know as the "Specials", truth of the matter is, the only one that deserves to be called special… Is me. (With a smile on his face) Today, I'm going to grant you the most exclusive interview this station has probably ever had.

(Matt's House)

Janice: What is that monster doing?!

Matt: I have no clue Janice…

(Back at the Bennett House)

Sylar: Many of you already know who I am. But you never managed to see a face attached to the name. A few years back the city of New York, Las Angeles, pretty much anywhere I felt like visiting, got a glimpse of a man who… ripped the tops of heads off of people and stole their brains. But these people were not normal; they were evolved, like me. Some of you call me "The Boogieman", some of you have called me the "Brain Man" but there's only one name that I go by that you know all too well… Sylar.

(Normal People)

People: -Sylar?!

-He's that Serial Killer!

-He's the one that Agent Hanson woman tried to find!

-That's… That's Sylar…?

(Back at the Bennett House)

Sylar: It has been my life's mission… to rid the world of those undeserving of their power so they may be put too much better use. I have more powers in me then ANY of the people you've interviewed so far. I don't always like to tout my horn but, I'd go as far as to say I'm the most powerful one of them all. You can try to stop me but… you'll only get yourself killed. Which brings me to my next point, there was a time in my life when… innocent people, people who had nothing to do with my goals I intentionally left alive because… because they didn't have anything to offer me. I'd had a moment to really think about that and well… I don't care anymore. (Laughs) If anybody, power or not, angers me in any sort of way, or does something I really, really don't like. (Smiles) You're dead. You're ALL dead. …Claire Bennett, she showed you a side to the specials you can learn to love, to appreciate. I'm going to show you a side to the specials that will make you cringe in reverence. (Laughs an elongated evil laugh that's heard all around the world)

(Japan)

Hiro: That bastard!

Ando: What are we going to do Hiro?

Hiro: …I… I don't know…

(Matt's House)

Matt: I knew letting him leave here was a mistake. WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?!

(Angela and Peter)

Angela: This is it Peter. This is what you wanted, right?

Peter: Uh…

Angela: Humph. (Walks off)

Peter: …Why…? (To himself in reference of Sylar)

(Back at the Bennett House)

Sylar: For those of you you've been trying to catch me all these years… I'm here. And I'm waiting. The clock has begun ticking and no one will survive at the end of the countdown. Be afraid, be very afraid. (With a smile on his face) You'll be hearing from me again, real soon. (Quick Chuckle)

(The camera goes into static)

Claire: (Stands, looking toward Sylar in dismay)

Sylar: (Looks toward Claire) You like my work?

Claire: …You've… You've taken almost everyone I've ever cared about away from me…

Sylar: Not yet. There's still daddy to consider.

Claire: _You…_YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! (Tries to attack him)

Sylar: (Throws her back onto the porch of her home)

Claire: (Reacts as she hits the porch)

Sylar: I know you do. That's what makes it all worth it. (With a smile on his face) See you around, Claire.

(The breathing sound is heard once more and Sylar disappears from view)

Claire: NO… NO! (After realizing everything that just happened she breaks down on the stairs of the porch, bawling her eyes out, thinking of everyone that Sylar has taken from her, and how much she just wishes her life could have been different, but alas, her life is here and now) No… (Sniffs, and continues crying)

(The mound of the dead sits in front of her house)

(The sight of Lauren's dead body against the wall is shown with blood splashes all over)

(The body of Claire's semi-significant other Gretchen is shown, with her head totally eschewed, gone without one moment of thought or mercy)

(On the top of a building)

Sylar: (Stands on in accomplishment as he looks on over the city of Costa Verde) Today. Was a good day. (Quick Chuckle)

*BLACK OUT*

Script written by Ryan West

Next Episode: The Zodiac


	3. Chapter III: The Zodiac

_Heroes _

Volume 6: "Brave New World"

(Madras, India)

(A group of children are seen playing, running across a beautiful landscape flying kites into the air)

Mohinder Suresh: (Running along with the children flying a kite of his own) Make sure to hold it against the wind. (With a smile on his face as he runs, and the children try and keep up)

(Many of the kites above then start to collide with one another)

Kid: Uh-oh…

Mohinder: Oh dear…

(The kite's then crash down into the ground, along with a lot of the kids, Mohinder is also knocked to the ground)

Kids: (They're all laughing)

Mohinder: (Laughs too) I guess we have to start over.

(Someone stands on a ledge looking toward Mohinder)

Mohinder: All right, kids let's start up again. (He then notices the person standing on the ledge) (An indifferent look appears on his face)

(Just a little later)

Mohinder: What are you doing here?

Noah: Hello to you too, Mohinder.

Mohinder: (Sighs) (Walks off)

Noah: (Stays in toe with Mohinder as they walk along) So you take care of kids, now?

Mohinder: They're disabled children that Mira sponsors. This is my day.

Noah: Humph. Definitely not much to do with Science.

Mohinder: More than you might think.

Noah: (Quick Chuckle)

Mohinder: (Stops walking) What could I possibly help you with Noah? I'm done with that life.

Noah: I understand how you feel about the past, but I wouldn't be here if this wasn't very important to me.

Mohinder: Why?

Noah: What do you mean why? It involves lots of bad things that are about to happen, bad things that could hurt my daughter.

Mohinder: I haven't used my ability in months, I'm not about to start now.

Noah: I don't need your ability. I just want to know how much you recollect from your time at Pinehurst. I need to know if Arthur Pettreili mentioned anything about a group of specials with Intuitive Aptitude.

Mohinder: You mean like the thing Sylar has?

Noah: Yeah.

Mohinder: What makes you think I'd know anything?

Noah: You were his on-location doctor and scientist. He had to have given you files, names, dates, lists of people and their abilities. He wanted you informed, right?

Mohinder: It's not something I'd suddenly just remember out of the clear blue; I try not to remember my time in Arthur Petrelli's employ very much.

Noah: But that doesn't mean you forgot it. You should know better than anybody that the subconscious is a lot more than just the mind.

Mohinder: (Sighs) I don't know what I could possibly tell you.

Noah: That won't be much of a problem.

Mohinder: Hm?

The Haitian: (Comes walking out of the shadows, he likes doing that)

Mohinder: Renee?! You brought Renee?

Noah: Of course I did. When it comes to the mind, Renee's the best.

The Haitian: I can unlock your repressed memories.

Mohinder: You're always full of surprises.

Noah: If you just give us the time he can-

Mohinder: No, No… NO! I don't want any part of this! (Starts walking off)

Noah: We just need to know what you know!

Mohinder: (Stops walking and looks toward Renee and Noah) The moment… THE MOMENT… I tell you what I know, it will backfire drastically and I'll end up leaving here again. I can't… I refuse it! Interest, even in the slightest, will turn me back into that man who's only goal, was perfecting a formula to give himself an ability. A man I don't want to bring back out into the open.

The Haitian: Whether you become obsessed or not is of no consequence.

Noah: He has a point Mohinder. The only person you can blame for that is yourself. I just want to know what you know. That's it.

Mohinder: (Stands and studies Noah intently)

Noah: Don't make us force you now.

Mohinder: FINE! Fine… you can look into my mind… but you better get the hell out of here as soon as you find what you're looking for

Noah: Promise.

The Haitian: Shall we proceed?

Noah: Let's do it.

("Chapter III: The Zodiac")

(Sandra Bennett's Home)

Sandra: (Sits and comforts Claire on their couch) I got you honey… I got you.

Claire: (Crying, looking away)

(The paramedics cart both the bodies of Gretchen and Lauren out of the house)

Detective: (Walks over to Sandra and Claire) Um… Ms. Bennett?

Claire: (With sadness to her voice) …What…?

Detective: I know this is… a hard time for you but… we need… we need you to give your statement.

Sandra: Excuse me?

Detective: I'm sorry, this just… has to be done.

Sandra: My daughter just saw her best friend murdered in front of her eyes. Where the HELL do you come off?

Claire: It's okay mom… its okay… (To the Detective) You already know who did this. There's a video you can watch.

Detective: We just need a written statement. It won't take long.

Claire: Okay! Here's my statement: A madman came into my home and killed my friend and my dad's girlfriend! While I WATCHED! He then proceeded to go outside and kill every single reporter and journalist that was on my lawn. You writing all of this down?!

Detective: (Sighs) I…I understand…

Claire: Good, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!

Detective: (Nods) (Walks off)

Sandra: Claire… Do you uh… Do you want us to get out of here for a while…?

Claire: Where would we go?

Sandra: I don't know… somewhere to take your mind off what happened.

Claire: I don't think anything will ever erase what I saw happen here…

Sandra: Have you uh… Called your father?

Claire: I've left him a few messages.

Sandra: He's going to be…Completely distraught…

Claire: I don't usually like it when dad works but if he wants to find a way to kill Sylar, I'm all for it. I'll even happily be the one to pull the trigger.

Sandra: Claire…

Claire: What?

Sandra: That's not your place. I know you hate that man, and I completely understand. I hate him too. But, trying to go after him will do you absolutely no service.

Claire: It's not like I can die.

Sandra: I have a feeling he'll find a way to make it stick.

Claire: He doesn't even want to kill me mom. He thinks…He thinks one day I'll actually forgive him for all he's done to me. He thinks I'll LOVE him! How does he have the GALL to say something like that?!

Sandra: Like you've made perfectly clear, Claire. He's a madman.

Claire: He's going to be the reason the world turns against people like me… and… and it's my fault.

Sandra: Claire, don't you dare say that. It was him and him alone.

Claire: People won't see it that way.

Sandra: (Sighs)

Claire: I… I… have to call Gretchen's family… they'll… they'll need my support… in their grief... (Gets up and walks away)

Sandra: (Thinks to herself for a moment, pondering what her daughter just went through)

(A Donut Shop)

Clerk: (Humming a tune to himself, minding his own business)

Man: (Sits at one of the tables reading a newspaper)

(Someone comes walking inside the shop walking over to the counter)

Clerk: (Doesn't really notice the guy at first) Welcome to Crispy… (Notices who just walked in and his jaw drops as he finishes his sentence) …Cream… home… home of the Crispy… Cream… (Fear)

Sylar: (Stands at the counter) (With a smile on his face) Thanks. (Looks at the menu) Hm… You guys have quite the selection up there.

Clerk: (Sweaty, fear, trying to keep composure but failing miserably) Uh… Yeah… Yeah… We Uh… We do… We try… We try our best.

Man: (Notices Sylar standing there with a look of trepidation on his face)

Sylar: Ooh, I really like the chocolate with vanilla cream. That's still here, right?

Clerk: Uh… Of course… Of course sir.

Sylar: I'll have a box of those.

Clerk: Right… Right… Right away… (Frantically runs over to one of the glass containers and starts putting tons of donuts within)

Man: (Just keeps looking at Sylar)

Sylar: (Looks toward the man, with a smile on his face) Hi there.

Man: Uh… Uh… Uh….

Clerk: (Runs back over to the counter and puts the box on top) There you go, sir! Chocolate with vanilla cream filling! …Enjoy!

Sylar: Thanks. (Pulls out his wallet)

Clerk: Uh… No sir… We… We don't need your money… This one's… This one's on us! (Nervous chuckle)

Sylar: …What?

Clerk: You can… You can take it…

Sylar: (A scowl appears on his face) What nerve.

Clerk: Huh?

Sylar: Why would you give this item to me free? TELL ME. Why would you do something like that?! Is there a supervisor I can speak to?!

Clerk: Uh… I… I am the supervisor.

Sylar: Well then you run a really shitty shift here! What makes me—WHAT MAKES ME SO SPECIAL THAT I GET THESE DONUTS FOR FREE?!

Clerk: (Almost crying) I'm just… I'm just trying to… Make you… Make you happy… Sir… I just… I just don't want to die…

Sylar: You think I'm here to kill you? I just wanted something to eat! Something to hold me over a little while! Can't a serial killer walk into a place without the whole room sitting on pins and needles?!

Man: (Starts quietly dialing 9-1-1)

Sylar: (Not even looking at the man) I can hear you dialing…

Man: Ugh…

Sylar: You put so much as one finger on that last digit and you'll lose all ten.

Man: Umm…

Sylar: Now, here's the scoop. I pay you what I owe, we exchange my money for the box, and you say something along the lines of: "Thank you, have a nice day." And then we part company. What do you not grasp about that simple concept?

Clerk: O-O-Okay… Okay sir… Okay.

Sylar: Good. Progress. (Takes out his money) Now this is what I owe you, correct?

Clerk: (Nods his head) m-mmhmm…

Sylar: Fantastic. (Puts the money on the counter)

Clerk: (Slowly grabs the money, opens the register and puts it inside)

(There is a silence between the two)

Sylar: (Puts his hand on the box, but gives the Clerk a very specific look, like he's waiting for something)

Clerk: Uh…

Sylar: Aren't you forgetting something?

Clerk: I…I don't… I don't think so.

Sylar: (Sighs) (Grabs onto the man's head and slams it into the counter) "THANK YOU, HAVE A NICE DAY!" Ring any fucking bells?!

Clerk: (Shrieking in fear as his head is pushed against the counter)

Man: (Runs over to Sylar and attempts to bring him down)

Sylar: (Turns around and shoots electricity toward him)

Man: (Reacts to the electrical shocks, screaming in pain, then falling over onto the ground)

Sylar: Humph.

Clerk: (Back on his feet again, looking toward Sylar in fear, breathing consistently as terror overtakes him)

Sylar: (Looks back over to the Clerk) You want to end up like him?

Clerk: (Nods his head 'No' with a passion)

Sylar: Then just say it.

Clerk: Thank you… Have a nice day….

Sylar: (Sigh of relief)

(Outside the shop)

Sylar: (Walks outside with the box of donuts in hand, grabbing one out and chomping on it, feasting on the deliciousness invoked through the vanilla cream filling)

(He walks alone)

(The footsteps of someone is heard falling behind him, yet there is no one actually present, there are footsteps but there is no person… or is there?)

Sylar: (Walks down an alley)

(The footsteps then take a turn down that same alley but Sylar is suddenly nowhere to be found)

(The source of the footsteps suddenly become visible, a relatively young looking woman with dark curly-ish hair appears, with a dark tank top on and Cargo shorts)

Woman: (Looks around, wondering where Sylar ended up)

Sylar: (Suddenly appears behind her) Hello.

Woman: HUH?!

Sylar: (Grabs her and pushes her against the brick wall of the alleyway) You think that just because you can go invisible that makes you stealthy? _I'm_ stealthier then you and I still lack that shitty little ability.

Woman: Guess… Guess that means you really are the best…

Sylar: That much is a given. But that being said; who the hell are you? Why are you following me?

Woman: I wanted to see for myself…If you are what you say you are.

Sylar: Did you get your answer?

Woman: Yeah I did.

Sylar: Good. Now that we got that out of the way; I think I'll be taking your power. (About to slice the top of her head off)

Woman: WAIT!

Sylar: Hm? (Puts his finer back down)

Woman: I meant you… No harm. I promise!

Sylar: I don't really care.

Woman: No… Let me explain myself… I'm… I'm like you…

Sylar: …What…?

Woman: I'm like you! I have the same power as you!

Sylar: (Confused) You… You do?

Woman: Yes… I… I understand how things work… just like you. I have Intuitive Aptitude.

Sylar: So that's what they call it?

Woman: Yes…

Sylar: Hm… (Puts the woman back on her feet)

Woman: (Takes a few breaths as she regains her composure)

Sylar: Prove it.

Woman: Okay. (Forms a ball of fire in one of her hands, she then fires what appears to be an Eye-blast from, you guessed it, one of her eyes) Don't blink. (She then goes invisible)

Sylar: Humph.

Woman: (Reappears) There you have it.

Sylar: So you've been collecting powers to. How come I've never heard of you?

Woman: Because I'm fairly new to this. It wasn't until I was discovered by _him_ that I learned who and what I am.

Sylar: Who would that be?

Woman: I can take you to him.

Sylar: I don't even know you.

Woman: Call me 'Zodiac'.

Sylar: Zo…. ZODIAC? Is that supposed to be clever?

Zodiac: You… Are a GOD amongst our group, Sylar. It only makes sense that you inspire some of our names.

Sylar: I JUST TOOK THIS NAME RANDOMLY FROM A WATCH!

Zodiac: Even the quickest of decisions can change lives forever.

Sylar: Okay, fine,"Zodiac". Tell me about this group.

Zodiac: We all have the power to learn. And we all crave knowledge. Together, we are going to change the world.

Sylar: (Quick Chuckle of amusement) Quite the goal. Good luck with that. (About to walk off)

Zodiac: You can't leave!

Sylar: Why not?

Zodiac: Because you need to see him! You need to be part of this group! We can't go on without you!

Sylar: Do you think someone like me finds working in conjunction with others very pleasurable?

Zodiac: Not… Per-se…

Sylar: Well, it isn't. So… Goodbye. (Continues walking off)

Zodiac: He'll be very angry if I don't get you to come back with me.

Sylar: Your loss.

Zodiac: I'm not leaving until you change your mind.

Sylar: Then I guess I can just kill you. (Smiles)

Zodiac: Pfft…

Sylar: (Chuckles) (Walks off)

Zodiac: (To herself) You're not walking away from me… (Goes invisible and walks toward Sylar's direction)

(Back in India)

Mohinder: (Lying on a table) Is this table really necessary?

Noah: It might be a bit unorthodox, but it helps Renee out a lot.

Mohinder: I see Renee's needs always trumps the victim.

Noah: You're not a victim, Mohinder.

Mohinder: …Sure feel like one…

The Haitian: (Puts his hand on the top of Mohinder's head)

Mohinder: Uh… (Reacts to The Haitian digging into his mind)

Noah: Not the greatest feeling in the world, is it?

Mohinder: N-N-No… It's- It's not…

The Haitian: Hush. I need absolute concentration.

Noah: You're looking for the Pinehurst files, right?

The Haitian: Of course.

Noah: Those are the most delicate memories.

(Inside Mohinder's Mind)

Mohinder: (Working on the 'Formula' for Arthur)

Arthur: (Walks in) How's progress?

Mohinder: Divine. (A little annoyed)

Arthur: Don't be so intense with me, Doctor. This formula needs to be perfected. Great things will come out of it and I need you at the top of your game.

Mohinder: I uh… I understand.

Arthur: I'm glad you do. By the way, an old friend of mine dropped off a DNA sample the other day, you think you can add it to the formula?

Mohinder: I can do what I can. 

Arthur: Good. (Takes out a vial and hands it to Mohinder) Let me know when you've made exceptional progress. (Walks off)

Mohinder: (Sighs) Way too damn pushy. (Takes a look at the vial, looks at the sticky note on the side of the vial that has a name written on it) Hmm…

(Outside the mind)

Noah: What was the name?

Mohinder: I… I… I still… Can't remember…

Noah: Go deeper, Renee.

The Haitian: Humph. (Does as he's told)

Mohinder: AHHHH! (Starts screaming out loud)

Noah: This is just a minor side effect.

Mohinder: (Appalled) …MINOR?! (Begins shouting in pain even more)

The Haitian: I'm almost… There…

(Japan)

Hiro: I cannot believe what happened in front of Claire. So horrible.

Ando: You know I always thought Sylar was supposed to be dead.

Hiro: He has a very hard time dying. Just like Adam.

Adam: Truthfully I actually was _quite_ dead. But there was just a little left of me in that dust that I was able to reform after Arthur bit the big one.

Ando: Believe it or not Adam, I'd consider Sylar to be a lot worse than you.

Adam: I don't know whether to take that as a gracious compliment or a blatant insult.

Hiro: We must go back to America. We must defeat the Brain Man.

Adam: Okay, I get you want to play hero and all, carp. And even though I've never actually met this Sylar guy, I think I know enough to say that. Doing what you're thinking of doing is… Well… SUICIDE! You get me? So… Let's not and say we did.

Hiro: I thought you wanted to be a hero!

Adam: I do. I really do, carp. But… It's…. SYLAR!

Ando: You're starting to sound an awful lot like a coward to me.

Adam: Do you_ really_ want to go after him, Ando?

Ando: Absolutely.

Adam: Didn't he like… Almost kill you once?

Ando: Yes. (Quite bluntly)

Adam: And that doesn't bother you…?

Ando: It does. But we're supposed to be heroes. We live for this stuff.

Adam: Hm… (Contemplating Ando's point)

Hiro: You can stay here if you want Adam, be my guest. But Ando and I are going back to America. We need to put the brain man down, and this time it must be for good.

Adam: Well… Fine. If you want to go ahead and die, let's go die. …Death's overrated anyway.

Hiro: Think you should tell Kimiko?

Ando: Nah. She'll be fine.

Adam: Real great fiancé you are. (Sarcastic)

Ando: Shut it.

Hiro: (Puts his hand on both Adam and Hiro)

(All three of them vanish)

(Claire's home)

(There's a knock at the door)

Claire: (Answers the door)

Peter: (Stands there) ...Claire.

Claire: (About to close the door on him)

Peter: NO! Claire, please!

Claire: I don't have anything to say to you right now.

Peter: Well, I do!

Claire: You're the reason that monster is still out there. You could've found a way… You could've found a way to stop him! Instead you not only let him walk around free like an innocent bystander but you EMBRACED him! …You let him go free.

Peter: I didn't know he would do this! I had all the insurances in the world that he would NOT do this.

Claire: Well he did. HE DID!

Peter: (Sighs) I'm sorry about what happened to your friend… I really am. And… And if you want to blame me, you can… but just know I didn't mean for ANY of this to happen. I didn't. That much I promise you.

Claire: (Deep breath)

Peter: My mother will be here soon.

Claire: Why?

Peter: To discuss with your mother a place you two can hide. You're not safe here.

Claire: We're not going anywhere.

Peter: Claire, if Sylar can walk in and around your house completely undetected… You really think he's going to be the only one?

Claire: …

Peter: Just think about it Claire. When you revealed your power to the world, you revealed it to _everybody_. And trust me, not all of the people who saw that night were good.

Claire: (Sighs)

Peter: Please… Can I come in?

Claire: (Finally caves) (Opens the door for Peter)

Peter: Thank you. (Walks inside)

Claire: Humph.

Peter: (Looks toward the wall that Lauren shot herself next to her, there is still blood residue) My god…

Claire: It's bad. I know.

Peter: Do you have any idea where he went?

Claire: You really think I'd know that?

Peter: You have to trust me… I truly thought Sylar was good again. We tried all the tests and he passed. Apparently his will still wasn't strong enough to fight the hunger.

Claire: Hunger? I'm tired of hearing about this fabricated HUNGER! Do you think the hunger made him snap Gretchen's neck? Do you think the hunger made him blow Lauren's brains out? NO it didn't. It was him. It was all him and he enjoyed every second of it. When I looked into his eyes, I didn't see a man out of control. I didn't see a victim. I looked into this man's eyes and saw nothing but pure evil.

Peter: But Parkman checked him out and he PASSED! …He even gave me his word… he was so… forthcoming.

Claire: Would you really take his word over mine?

Peter: No.

Claire: Then don't imply it.

Peter: It just confused me is all.

Claire: Maybe the reason you and Parkman thought he changed… was because of my father. After all, your mother, my dad and he imprinted all of Nathan's memories into Sylar.

Peter: Hmm… Maybe what little he had left of Nathan was… Finally completely removed…

Claire: Ponder it all you want. And I'll just ponder the funeral I have to go to in a few days.

Peter: …I'm sorry.

Claire: I'm not.

(Sylar—Somewhere in a Downtown area)

Sylar: (Walking about)

(A few guys walk up to him)

Guy # 1: So you're Sylar

Guy # 2: We've been looking for you.

Sylar: You don't say.

Guy # 3: We know exactly who you are. We're not afraid.

Sylar: (Quick Chuckle)

Guy # 4: We won't let you walk away from here in one piece.

Sylar: It's funny. Neither will I.

Guy # 1: (Points his hand toward Sylar morphs it into what appears to be a gun)

Sylar: HUH?!

Guy # 1: (Starts firing said-gun rapidly toward Sylar)

Sylar: (Disappears and reappears in a different location)

Guy # 1: YOU CAN'T RUN!

Guy # 2: (Starts blowing a strong wind out of his mouth)

Sylar: Arrrr….ARGG… (Trying to stay on his feet)

Guy # 3: (Appears next to Sylar and moves around him at alarmingly fast speeds, stabbing what appears to be his ACTUAL nails into his body)

Sylar: (Reacts to each and every one)

Guy # 4: (Jumps in front of Sylar and uses a variety of REALLY good fighting moves, he then proceeds to kick Sylar in the chin)

Sylar: (Falls back onto the onto the ground)

Guy # 1: Guess you're not so tough after all, huh?

Guy # 2: Good for us.

Guy # 3: Really bad for you.

Guy # 4: How exactly are we supposed to kill him if he keeps on regenerating like that?

Guy # 1: Just keep on looking for the off-switch, he'll be dead soon enough.

Zodiac: (From above) I don't think so, boys.

All the guys: Huh?

Zodiac: (Floats down to the ground, with her arms crossed, looking toward the men in confidence)

Guy # 1: Who the hell is this bitch?

Guy # 2: I don't know but she's making me nervous. Get rid of her!

Guy # 3: (Speeds over to Zodiac)

Zodiac: (Stops Guy # 3 with her telepathy)

Guy # 3: Uh…

Zodiac: (Tosses Guy # 3 across the air into the side of wall)

Guy # 4: YOU BITCH! (Does a lot of funny looking moves and then proceeds to back flip over to Zodiac until he reaches her about to throw an awesome attack)

Zodiac: (She proceeds to punch him in the face, to comedic effect)

Guy # 4: (Falls to the ground, beaten)

Guy # 1: Why you little… (Forms a gun with his hand) I'll blow your fucking head off!

Sylar: (Uses his ability)

Guy # 2: Huh? (He then proceeds to scream as he's tossed across the way)

Guy # 1: SHIT!

Sylar # 2: Hello.

Sylar # 3: Bonjour.

Sylar # 4: Hi.

Guy # 1: What the-? There are four of you?!

Sylar: That's the thing. There's never _too much_ of me to go around.

Guy # 1: (Screams out loud as Sylar is heard chopping into the guy's head)

(A little later)

Zodiac: (Breathing a little hard) You… Not tired at all…?

Sylar: Comes with being a regen. Getting exhausted is a thing of the past.

Zodiac: Good for you.

Sylar: Not for you.

Zodiac: Heh.

Sylar: So along with my name, have you also ripped off how I take powers?

Zodiac: Not quite.

Guy # 3: (Gets back up) Uh… Ugh…

Zodiac: Hey you.

Guy # 3: HUH? NO! Wait!

Zodiac: (Pulls Guy # 3 over to her)

Guy # 3: AHHHHH!

Zodiac: I think I like you. I'll keep what you have safe and sound. (She then puts her fingers on the side of his head)

Sylar: Hm?

Zodiac: (Applies very, very hard pressure)

Sylar: What the…?

Zodiac: (Actually manages to stick her fingers into his head)

Guy # 3: UGH… Uhh… (Begins to gurgle as she crushes she sticks her fingers in deeper)

Zodiac: There. There it is… (Pulls her fingers out of his head)

(A large blood curdling sound is heard as she removes her fingers and the guy falls to his death)

Sylar: …Heh.

Zodiac: Got it. (Acting like it was all no big deal)

Sylar: How the hell…

Zodiac: My fingers are an ability too. They're decidedly stronger then other peoples.

Sylar: No kidding.

Zodiac: All that I needed to do to gain his power was to find that one specific spot and the rest is history.

Sylar: You don't take the time to gain their knowledge; you're only in it for the power.

Zodiac: Aren't you?

Sylar: I don't just study the human brain for their power. I study it for their soul.

Zodiac: Humph. Has anyone ever told you, you can be _very _creepy?

Sylar: Like I'd care what you have to say.

Zodiac: I kind of saved your life…I think you owe me a favor

Sylar: I kind of saved my self. I think I owe you nothing.

Zodiac: People like us need to stick together, Sylar. It won't be long before some new force comes in and hunts all of the IA's to extinction. We can't allow that to happen. If the world's specials fall, _WE_ can at least attempt our hardest to survive so we can pick up the pieces left behind.

Sylar: I don't see why my amalgamation would benefit your cause.

Zodiac: Like I said… You're the best of us.

Sylar: Fine. Tell me. Who's your leader?

Zodiac: We don't know his real name. But he's par for the course and he wants to survive just as much as the rest of us. We all know the world will envelop hatred for ALL specials. We're in this game to show off a measure of superiority, because in hindsight, we _are_ superior. Don't you agree?

Sylar: Humph.

Zodiac: We know him only by the name 'Abba'.

Sylar: Sounds gay.

Zodiac: (Laughs) You really like being an ass, don't you?

Sylar: Just a little.

Zodiac: He wants to meet you. We all do. At least grant him that courtesy, hear him out, and then we'll let you decide the rest for yourself.

Sylar: Besides survival, what exactly is it this group is trying to achieve?

Zodiac: Immortality.

Sylar: Humph.

(Back in India)

Mohinder: Uh…. Ugh….

The Haitian: If I go any deeper…

Noah: We have to know Renee.

The Haitian: Is it worth his life?

Noah: We're talking about Claire here.

The Haitian: I think she'll be just fine, Bennett.

Noah: You don't know that. I need to be one hundred percent sure these monsters are put down before they even have the SLIGHTEST chance at spreading any further. I know people like them and they never rest easy when they live ONLY by their goals.

The Haitian: Well, let's just wait and see what memories he can recall before going any deeper.

Noah: Right. (Walks back over to Mohinder) Doctor Suresh, can you hear me?

Mohinder: Uh… I… I…

Noah: I know how you're feeling. Mind infiltration is never an easy process. But we need to know the name that was written on that vial.

Mohinder: It's… It's… It's coming back…

(Back in the memory)

Mohinder: (Looks at the name tag on the vial, with a name written out starting with a capital 'B')

(Back in the present)

Mohinder: …Barbara.

Noah: What?

Mohinder: Barbara!

Noah: That was the name?

Mohinder: Barbara … Herschel. After I implemented the DNA I became curious to find out who this Ms. Herschel was, why she would be so interested in contributing to Arthur's formula. So I looked up all that I could on her and found some files with very prevalent information attached. From there I was able to find out what her power was… Intuitive Aptitude.

Noah: Knowing how things work.

Mohinder: Exactly. There was very little other information on the file, no DOB, No Residency, No jobs, nothing. Despite the fact I've never met her; her face was all too familiar.

Noah: You're talking about…

Mohinder: The triplets. Nicki… Tracy… Barbara.

Noah: Primatech once employed a man named Dr. Zimmerman to do much of the same things that Arthur had you do, Mohinder. He synthesized the serum that gave the triplets their power.

Mohinder: Perhaps Tracy knows more.

Noah: Doubtful. She never met either of her sisters.

Mohinder: Is Barbara alive?

Noah: I guess that's going to be my job to find out.

Mohinder: If she has the same ability as Sylar… that means that every move she makes will be completely unpredictable.

Noah: She was raised differently then Sylar, Mohinder. We can't assume the worst off-hand.

Mohinder: This coming from you? You're the narrowest minded man in the world when it comes to these abilities.

Noah: Thank you for your help, Doctor.

Mohinder: Yeah… Sure.

Noah: You ready to leave, Renee?

The Haitian: Yes.

Mohinder: Wait…

Noah: What?

Mohinder: What will you do to her if you find her?

Noah: Find out everything that I can about this group.

Mohinder: But you have no way of knowing she's even part of it.

Noah: How many people in the world do you think have this ability, Mohinder?

Mohinder: One out of…

Noah: Would you say a million?

Mohinder: We… We can't be so certain…

Noah: Here's my certainty. There's Sylar, then there's this group. That's all of them.

Mohinder: That's a pretty ballsy theory. I hope you're right about this.

Noah: I will be.

Mohinder: Are you planning to kill her?

Noah: Only if I have to.

Mohinder: We both know what that means.

Noah: (Chuckles) Enjoy your life, Doctor Suresh. (Nods to 'The Haitian')

(Both of them walk off)

Mohinder: Hmm….

(Sandra's Home)

Sandra: So you just want us to get up and leave? We already did that once before, I can't go through with that again.

Angela: Then I suppose you can just sit there and die.

Peter: Mom!

Angela: It's not my place to sugar coat any of this, Peter. What's true is the truth and there's no higher ground.

Claire: She's right, mom. We're not safe here. Not now. Sylar is one thing but… if there are others out there coming for me… I can guarantee my safety, but I can't guarantee yours… or dad's… or Lyle's… Anyone's.

Peter: New York, you guys can all come and stay with us in New York.

Sandra: They'll find us through a paper trail…

Peter: Not if we can get in touch with Hiro Nakamura, he can transport us instantly anywhere that we want to go. And anything that you need to buy, we can get for you.

Sandra: He's not here, is he? How did you two get here so quickly?

Angela: We flew.

Sandra: (Sighs) A few years ago hearing that would've weirded me out.

Claire: All right then. We'll leave after the funeral.

Peter: Deal. In the meantime, I'll be your protection.

Claire: You won't be able to stop them Peter.

Peter: I'll sure as hell give them something to talk about.

Angela: Until then, it's business as usual.

Sandra: Will we be able to come back? I have a life here in case everybody forgot.

Peter: It'll just be until we can figure this mess out.

Sandra: Okay… Does your apartment allow dogs?

Peter: (Chuckles)

Angela: (Sighs)

(Sylar and Zodiac, sitting on the side of a city road)

Zodiac: Isn't it true you don't even _have_ to cut people's heads off anymore? Don't you use uh, Empathy, to understand how a person's power works now?

Sylar: I can. But it takes away all the fun.

Zodiac: (Chuckles)

Sylar: So how are you and your goons planning to gain "immortality"?

Zodiac: Claire Bennett is the key to the whole shebang.

Sylar: She tends to be the catalyst for everything.

Zodiac: One of us already tried to find her, but instead he ran into her father. It didn't end very well.

Sylar: Noah Bennett should never be underestimated. Be sure to pass that message along to your leader.

Zodiac: Abba wants to meet you, Sylar. He wants your help. Give him what he wants, please.

Sylar: Want is not necessity.

Zodiac: Haven't you ever wondered?

Sylar: …

Zodiac: Hasn't the thought ever crossed your mind that there are OTHERS just like you out there? Others who crave to understand the inner workings of everything that lives and breathes? How can you possibly, conceivably say you have no interest in learning more from those who also have your Intuitive Aptitude?

Sylar: Why does it have to have a name? I just called it _understanding things_ and left it at that, why is it we always have to label things? (Annoyed)

Zodiac: Come with me and you can find out everything you've ever wanted to know.

Sylar: (Sighs, thinking for a moment)

Zodiac: I think, in these changing times, you need a family at your back, someone to rely on, to help you work better in achieving your dreams of ultimate perfection. You know you'll need us down the road.

Sylar: Maybe… Maybe you're right.

Zodiac: Will you go and see him?

Sylar: You win Zodiac. I'll come with you.

Zodiac: I knew I'd convince you. I promise you we won't push you into anything you don't want to do, at least speak with Abba and the rest of his offer can be figured out later.

Sylar: Lead the way.

Zodiac: You won't regret this. (Gets up from where she was sitting and begins to walk off)

(Suddenly a distinctive sound is heard and she stops moving in her tracks)

Zodiac: Uh…

Sylar: (Chuckles) (Gets up from the road and with his hand pointed toward her) You are waaaay too trusting. I'm ashamed to know you have the same ability as me.

Zodiac: Wha-What are you-? What are you doing?!

Sylar: Did you really believe you weighed me over to your side "Zodiac"? (Making bunny ears with his fingers on both hands)

Zodiac: You… You lied…?

Sylar: Of course I lied! Does your leader really think I jump at every opportunity to work with other people? Hell no! These are MY hunting grounds, my absorption of knowledge, and _I'M the only one allowed to be special_. You? You and your stupid little group mean NOTHING to me. But I will say that your group… does… intrigue me. I can't wait to meet the rest of you… So then… (Chuckles) …So Then I can just take what they have to. And there will be so much to go around I won't even know where to begin. (Laughs)

Zodiac: You… Bastard…

Sylar: I think I'll start with you.

Zodiac: You can't do this… You can't do this! We're the same! WE'RE THE SAME!

Sylar: No we're not. (Puts his hand up and starts cutting into her head)

Zodiac: (Screams extremely loud)

Sylar: When your group finds your body they'll know my answer.

Zodiac: (Screaming bloody murder)

Sylar: (Laughing)

(Back in India)

The Haitian: You ready? (About to get back on the plane)

Noah: Yeah, one moment. Let me just check my messages.

The Haitian: All right. (Walks onto the plane)

Noah: (Presses a button on his phone and puts the receiver to his ear)

(The message from Lauren plays out)

Lauren's Message: Yeah, uh, Noah, I'm doing what you told me to do. Claire and I are just having a little girl-time with her friend Gretchen. Honestly I've gotta say I don't think she's in any real danger at all… I mean, besides the reporters, but they're no big deal. But anyway, I can't wait to hear what you dig up from our favorite doctor. Give me a call as soon as you're able. I uh… I love you. Bye.

Noah: (Quick Chuckle)

Phone: You have three new messages. Next new message.

Claire's Message: (Sounding distraught) Dad…

Noah: Huh? (Surprised at her tone of voice)

Claire's Message: Something… Terrible happened…

(Back in America)

(At the cemetery, Noah, Claire, Peter, Angela and Sandra stand by as the casket for Gretchen is placed into the earth)

Noah: (Has his hand on Claire's shoulder)

Claire: (Rests her head on his)

Noah: (Has a look of abhorrence on his face that cannot even be described with the simplest of words)

(Back in India)

(Airport)

Ticket Person: Can I help you, sir?

Mohinder: Yes, can you book me on the next flight to the States?

(A Prison)

Samuel Sullivan: (Being brought over to the glass communicator to see a visitor) (Sits down on the chair and picks up the phone) Who the hell is visiting me, I don't get visitors… (He then studies the person in front of him) …Wait a minute… It's… It's you…

Unknown Individual: Humph.

Samuel: No… NO! Guard take me back to my cell! NOW!

(The glass is smashed)

Guard: What the-?! (A shard of glass is launched into his body, killing him instantly)

Samuel: UHHH….. NO!

Unknown Individual: (Puts their finger up and starts cutting into Samuel's head)

Samuel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (As he's being murdered by the unknown individual)

*BLACK OUT*

Script written by Ryan West

Next Episode: The Destroyer of Worlds

**A/N: Lol, Yeah I know. I've been killing off the season 4 characters like crazy. It's not that I dislike them, it just so happened I knew they'd probably be the least missed characters. XD**


	4. Chapter IV: The Destroyer of Worlds

_Heroes _

Volume 6: "Brave New World"

(An apartment-Reseda, California)

(The door to the apartment opens up and a woman and a man enter, kissing, fondling, and acting completely tender to each another)

Man: (Kisses her and then chuckles) This is your place?

(The woman appears to be Tracy)

Tracy: Yep. One of them.

Man: You have more than one?

Tracy: You bet. (Lays another kiss on his lips)

Man: (Kisses her back)

Tracy: Has anyone ever told you, you make a woman go mad?

Man: (Chuckles) Maybe once or twice.

Tracy: (Chuckles)

Man: Can I get comfortable?

Tracy: Go right ahead, I'll be right with you.

Man: Humph.

Tracy: (Walks off sensually)

(In a bedroom)

Man: (Lies on the bed awaiting his "companion")

(She opens the door and walks inside, acting completely sexual and cute, much to the man's liking)

Tracy: Hey there.

Man: I think you make a man go mad too, Tracy.

Tracy: (Smirks) (Walks over to the man, jumps on the bed and lays a few more kisses to his lips)

Man: So… How are we going to do this?

Tracy: I'll tell you _exactly_ how we do this…

Man: Hmm?

Tracy: (Pulls out a knife) (Looks at him in the eyes, they meet at total equilibrium)

Man: (His eyes begin to dilate, as if they changed and expanded into something else entirely)

Tracy: (As if giving a dog a command) I want you to take this knife… and I want you to slice it through the top of your head until you can't anymore, at which point I'll take care of the rest.

Man: Of course. (In trance, but also acting like this "order" is no big deal whatsoever)

Tracy: Try not to get too much blood on the bed.

Man: (Smiles toward her, grabs the knife and instantly begins cutting into his own head) (He laughs like a freaking maniac as he's cuts in deep) All for you, baby! ALL FOR YOU! (Cutting deeper, with blood beginning to spew out)

Tracy: You keep doing that, I gotta make a call. (Gets up from the bed and takes out her cell phone and dials a number) (Someone answer) Hey, this is Barbara! How are you doing today? (With a complete and total nonchalant air to her voice, as if nothing is going on behind her at all)

**Now revealed to be Barbra Herschel**: That's great! I'm just working on a little project of mine. (Chuckles with a smile on her face)

("Chapter IV: The Destroyer of Worlds")

(Peter and Angela's place—New York)

(Not long after the funeral)

(Noah and Claire, seated on a couch)

Claire: You know… You know what I tried to do after it happened?

Noah: …?

Claire: I tried… Giving them my blood, I wanted… I wanted so bad to see if it would work. It's worked before, I figured… Maybe it'd work this time too. But it didn't… it didn't.

Noah: (Putting a hand on her shoulder) Because… It only works if you give just the right amount, as if donating it, in a timely fashion. And it needs to be ingested into the blood stream through an IV, it wouldn't work any other way.

Claire: We could still… Try.

Noah: It's too late, Claire. They're bodies are cold. They're underground. …They're gone.

Claire: Why does it always have to end like this? It's not fair!

Noah: (Sighs) I'm sorry honey… I… I really am.

Claire: Is that why you didn't bring Nathan back? Because it would've been too late before you could save him?

Noah: That, and… Well… Angela and I agreed we didn't want to put you through that.

Claire: I would've happily given my blood.

Noah: It would've been too late, Claire. We did what we did with Sylar because it was the only way.

Claire: And now… He's walking around doing whatever the hell he feels like.

Noah: If I have anything to say about it. It won't be for much longer.

(Suddenly Peter, Angela, Sandra, and three other guests come walking into the room)

Peter: How are you guys?

Noah: Managing.

Sandra: I have to admit you have a nice place here, Angela.

Angela: I have my own décor specialists.

Sandra: …You should give me their number…

Lyle: How long do we have to stay here?

Sandra: You're not going back to school for a while, Lyle. You're safe here.

Lyle: School's not really my issue, but my friends, my games, my life; kind of is.

Angela: You should be happy that you're even breathing right now.

Lyle: Well, gee…

Mr. Muggles: (Comes running)

Sandra: Hey there Mr. Muggles! (Picks up her fluffy little puppy and gives him the cute act) Who's my boy? Who's my boy? That's right! You are! You are! (Giving him a kiss)

Peter: (To Hiro) Thanks for your help Hiro.

Hiro: No problem at all, friend.

Ando: It's good to see you again.

Peter: You too Ando.

Adam: (Is kind of hanging out in the back)

Peter: I uh… couldn't help but notice that Adam Monroe has been standing there in the back since you teleported us here. May I ask…? _Why_, exactly?

Hiro: He's part of the league now.

Peter: Uh?

Hiro: He has reformed.

Angela: Keep him the hell away from me.

Peter: The same goes for me..

Adam: Oh come on! Was I really so bad? Plus you locked me away for over thirty years Angela! You and Kaito! Don't play the innocent victim here.

Angela: Don't even talk that game.

Peter: Well you know what you did? You _manipulated_ me, made me help you almost release the Shanti virus onto the planet! You know how many people you could've killed?

Adam: Key words: _Could have_.

Peter: Pfft.

Adam: I play for a different team now, Peter. I'm… Good. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

Peter: You just make sure to keep your distance, understand?

Adam: Hey, I'm happy if you're happy. And I bloody well am.

Sandra: If we're all going to be together for a while, I think it would be in our best interest that we don't tear each other's heads off. (Looks to her dog) Isn't that right Mr. Muggles?

Angela: Make sure that dog doesn't scratch on my door tonight.

Sandra: Don't listen to the mean old-lady my little fluffykins! No… No. (Continually playing cutesy with the dog)

Noah: All right. (Gets up from his couch) I have to go.

Claire: Where?

Noah: (Sighs)

Clare: You're not going after Sylar right now, are you?

Noah: No… As much as I want to. As much as I want to see that son of a bitch die, I have to finish what began with Devin.

Claire: This… Barbara … you're saying… is the key?

Noah: She's the only lead I have. I managed to pull out a residency, and frankly it was very difficult to find, she's almost completely off the grid. But I managed to locate her. She lives back out in California. I need to meet with her as soon as possible.

Claire: But you don't even know if she really IS part of this group.

Noah: That's what I need to find out.

Sandra: You don't have to do this right now, Noah.

Peter: She's right. You've been through too much the last few days.

Noah: I can't… (A little sadness) …Let Lauren's death mean nothing. She and I were both working on this. I _need_ to see it through.

Claire: But she has the same ability as Sylar! She'll kill you!

Noah: I've been in tough spots before. Plus I'll have Hiro. Right, Hiro?

Hiro: Uh…

Noah: _Right_?

Hiro: Uh… Yeah. Of course.

Ando: I guess that means I'm coming along too.

Adam: You two can go play hero, I think I need a break. You never seem to give it a rest.

Hiro: You're a very lazy person, Adam.

Adam: I've been alive for over 400 years! I'm bloody _entitled_!

Ando: Fine, we're ready whenever you're ready, Mr. Bennett.

Noah: Good. Then I am.

Claire: You promise me that you come back!

Noah: Pinky promise, Claire-bear.

(Hiro and Ando walk over to Noah)

Noah: All right. Let's go.

Hiro: Up! Over! Gone!

(All three of them vanish)

Adam: I don't think I'll ever get used to his lame little catch phrases.

Sandra: What do we do now?

Angela: We wait. Once Noah finds out who these people are, we can take them down piece by piece.

Claire: Then we can go home?

Angela: Possibly.

Claire: Possibly?

Angela: I can't foresee every prospect Claire. Something unexpected will always take its course if need be.

Peter: But just remember you're all safe here with us. I promise.

Sandra: I hope you're right.

Adam: Ai-yi captain.

(Somewhere out in the darkness)

Sylar: (Receives a text message) Huh? (Takes a look at said-text)

It reads: "I have information on the group you're after, meet me at Center Park." –Unknown.

Sylar: Humph.

(Center Park)

Sylar: (Lands on the ground after having flown a ways) All right! I'm here! Come out, come out wherever you are. Is this for real or is this an ambush, either way, let's just get this over with. You know the drill, I kill you, take your power: blah-blah-blah.

(Suddenly someone appears in front of Sylar)

Sylar: Huh? (Notices who it is) …_Micah_?

Micah: Looks like you've seen me again, Sylar. You gonna kill me?

Sylar: What is-? (Is hit in the back with an assortment of tranquilizer darts) (Reacts) Uh… Uh… Oh… Crap… (Falls to the ground, sedated)

Micah: Nice shot.

(Someone walks up toward Sylar's unconscious body, she wears a black hood, with sneakers on, as well as what appears to be some sort of crossbow in her hand, be it a lot more high-tech)

Monica: Thanks Micah. (Smirks)

Micah: (Chuckles)

(Back and Angela and Peter's place)

Adam: (Seated on the couch while Claire sits in the chair across from him) So…

Claire: So…

Adam: Have we ever_ formally_ met?

Claire: I don't think we have.

Adam: But _you have_ heard of me, right?

Claire: Yep. I've heard that you're another waste of human skin.

Adam: (Chuckles) …I deserve that one.

Claire: I also heard you have the same ability as me. Hell, you might even be the first regenerator there ever was.

Adam: I doubt that. But thanks for the compliment.

Claire: Is it true you've been alive for over 400 years?

Adam: Last I checked.

Claire: I didn't… I didn't realize how… How…

Adam: How long your life will end up being?

Claire: How do you… adjust?

Adam: Well, I can't speak for you, Claire. Me? I never had a care in the world. I guess you can say I was… disassociated when it came down to people. Sure, I've been married like ten times but I never really was passionate. I guess I just never had to rely on anyone but myself to get by. You Know. But if you… well… You rely on your family, friends, everybody who's ever been close to you so tightly that… I believe… you may never adjust to your longevity when they all start to wither away and die… all while you just continue on living. Keeping that same youthful look on your face as everyone else becomes grey around you.

Claire: …

Adam: Just being honest. I don't envy you.

Claire: I guess I'll just have to make the best out of the years I have with them.

Adam: Would you really want to live in a world where bad people like me and Sylar are still around?

Claire: …Hm.

Adam: But let's not speak of such things anymore.

Claire: Sure…

Adam: You know there's a well-off chance we could be related. I did have A LOT of kids.

Claire: Uh….

Adam: I mean we're both rocking the goldilocks. (Chuckles)

Claire: (Quick smiling chuckle)

Adam: Certainly would explain _your_ ability. (Laughs)

(Reseda, California)

(Standing next to an apartment complex)

Ando: Is this the place?

Noah: Yes it is.

Hiro: Do you want us to come in with you?

Noah: No. But keep close by in case things go awry. I'll need a quick exit if they do.

Hiro: Right.

Ando: I'll stun her so you can tie her up.

Noah: Good plan.

Hiro: How will we know?

Noah: You'll hear me yelling in pain.

Hiro: Oh…

Ando: …Very professional…

(Outside Barbara's apartment)

Noah: (Knocks on her door) Barbara? (No Answer) Barbara Herschel? My name is Jack Coleman. Mr. Smits wants a word with you about this month's rent. (Still no answer) All right then.

(Inside the apartment)

(The door is kicked open by Noah)

Noah: (Has his gun drawn and walks inside) Humph.

(The place looks, basically normal, pretty much whatever you would find in ANY person's apartment, matter of fact, this place is actually measurably cleaner then most slobbish tenants in apartments)

Noah: (Walks around, seeing if he can find any clue what-so-ever about the group, Barbara, Sylar, Their leader, anything that could connect to the attack by Devin back at Noah's place)

(He finds nothing)

Noah: …Damn it.

(But he then comes across a file cabinet and opens it up)

Noah: (Sifts through various files but still can't seem to find anything)

(She's covered her tracks well, yet he could never be for certain she actually IS part of this group, I mean, all he had was a name and an ability, that didn't automatically make her a member)

Noah: (Sighs) Shit…

(Noah is annoyed at what he can't find, but then he comes across a piece of paper on a counter that says: "Remember, Abba")

Noah: Huh? …Abba?

Barbara: (Aside) Are you having fun?

Noah: HUH?!

Barbara: (Uses her ability and hoist Noah up into the air and pins him against the wall)

Noah: (Reacts to hitting the wall)

Barbara: Who the HELL do you think you are coming in here, snooping around in all my things, intruding on my life! WHAT RIGHT… do you have?

Noah: Uh… This… This always seems to happen to me….

Barbra: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!

Noah: Barbara …. Herschel…?

Barbara: Not many people outside my circle know that name.

Noah: You managed to erase a lot of yourself from open channels but not every square inch…

Barbara: Well, good for you but… (About to slices his neck)

Noah: Wait! Don't!

Barbara: Hm?

Noah: I… I know who you are. I know about your sisters! Your identical twin sisters!

Barbara: You mean Nicki and Tracy? I know who they are.

Noah: Um… (He was dead-set on thinking she wouldn't know as it was his cover story for earning her trust)

Barbara: And I don't give a damn.

Noah: Oh… Crap…

Barbara: You just made the biggest mistake of your life Horned-Rim. (About to kill him)

Noah: (Starts yelling out loud)

Barbara: Huh? I haven't even started-

(Hiro and Ando appears)

Barbara a: What the hell-?!

Ando: Sorry. (Blasts his red electrical blast toward Barbara)

Barbara: (Is hit with the blast and rendered unconscious)

Noah: (Falls back onto his feet) Ugh…

Hiro: That was close…

Noah: Tell me about it… Listen, Hiro, take all of us some where far away… all right?

Ando: Are you going to tie her up?

Noah: Yeah, anybody bring any rope?

Hiro: One moment. (Disappears)

(They wait one second)

Hiro: (Reappears) Here we are.

Noah: Have I ever told you I really love your power, Hiro?

Ando: Let's get out of here.

(Hiro puts his hands on Noah, Ando, and Barbara's unconscious body and they disappear)

(Somewhere in what appears to be a construction site, an abandoned one for that matter)

Sylar: (Awakens and finds himself stuck in what appears to be a robotically crafted chair, the straps are NOT just contacting with his skin, their sticking into his skin, quite deep, keeping his arms and his legs restrained)

(The chair makes a weird electrical sound)

Sylar: Where… Where the hell… am I…? (A little out of it)

Micah: (Walks over) Welcome back.

Sylar: What did you…? What did you do to me…?

Micah: What we had to.

Sylar: (Looks to the black cloaked girl) Who the hell are you supposed to be?

Monica: Not your problem.

Sylar: Humph. So you work with wise-asses now, Micah?

Micah: I want to let you know, I crafted this chair myself. I know everything there is to know about machinery. I can create, build, bring into the world things that even the most advanced society can't even grasp yet. I understand how machines work… Kind of like how you understand the biology of life.

Sylar: Please don't play the comparison game.

Micah: …Right now the restraints have dug into your arms and legs so we can ensure that you stay put for the duration.

Sylar: So you can do what?

Micah: Find your off switch.

Sylar: (Quick Chuckle) Good luck.

Micah: I once said you would save us all. You did. But I didn't think you'd go back to being a monster the next chance you got.

Sylar: You don't know a thing about me Micah. You're still that same naïve little kid I remember.

Micah: Be it much wiser.

Sylar: Who's your friend?

Monica: Family.

Sylar: Oh?

Monica: So you're Sylar. I'd say I'm pleased to meet you but after everything I've read and heard about you… I'm disgusted beyond any word you can imagine.

Sylar: We don't even know each other and you instantly attack my character? Do I come off as rash?

Monica: Fuck you.

Sylar: (Chuckles)

Monica: Should we tell her we got him?

Micah: Yeah, send her a message.

Monica: Right. (Takes out her phone and sends a text over to someone)

Sylar: Who the hell are you talking about?

Micah: If you're wondering why we're doing this Sylar, it's not for us. It's for her.

Sylar: 'Her'?

(Someone comes walking into the room, a very young girl who barely seems to be a teenager)

Sylar: Uh…

Girl: (Looks at Sylar contempt in her eyes)

Sylar: Molly… Walker…?

Molly Walker: (Her eyes boil with anger at the sight before her)

Sylar: …Shit.

(Peter and Angela's place)

Angela: (Sitting in a chair, looking seemingly depressed)

Sandra: (Even though the door is wide open, she knocks on it out of courtesy)

Angela: Come in.

Sandra: I just thought I'd come in and… thank you for what you're doing for us.

Angela: Your thanks are not necessary.

Sandra: Even so, I mean it.

Angela: Hm.

Sandra: …You all right?

Angela: As right as I can be.

Sandra: You've been through a lot too haven't you?

Angela: How'd you guess? (Snideish)

Sandra: (Quick Chuckle) Guess I could just tell.

Angela: You should consider yourself lucky Sandra. You don't have to deal with the constant duress of people like us on a regular basis.

Sandra: That's a load of bull. I may not have any powers but I've been just as much effected as everybody else.

Angela: But at least you don't have to live day by day with the fear that someone is coming for you, someone who wants your power, someone who wants to lock you up, someone who just hates you for being what you are. I envy you.

Sandra: I wish things felt as simple as you make them out, but they don't.

Angela: Well, to each their own, I presume.

Sandra: I suppose so.

Angela: After you divorced Noah… Didn't you have another boyfriend?

Sandra: You mean Doug? Yeah, he was great and all but… he was weird… even for me. We went our separate ways a few weeks back.

Angela: Even those who are most congruent with each other don't always mesh. I had to learn that the hard way.

Sandra: Uh… Yeah… right…

Angela: I'll be preparing a dinner soon. We may not all be family, but we will treat you just the same.

Sandra: Thank you. I'll help if you don't mind.

Angela: (Smiles) Very well.

(Somewhere in California—A warehouse)

Barbara: (Wakes up, after having been drenched with water, she is tied to a chair) (She takes a few breaths) What… What the hell is going on here...?

Noah: I could ask you the same question Ms. Herschel.

(Hiro and Ando stand by Noah)

Barbara: Wait a minute… I know who you are. I know who all three of you are. You're Bennett, the guy who worked for Primatech, the government's former lapdog.

Noah: (Smirks) You done?

Barbara: And the other two… Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi.

Hiro: (Bows) Pleased to make your acquaintance.

Barbara: Fuck off.

Hiro: Fair enough…

Noah: If you know that much that means you're consistently informed by someone. That makes my job a bit easier to handle then.

Barbara: Of course I am. I know more than anyone. I was raised with knowledge.

Noah: Knowledge you stole because of your hunger?

Barbara: No. Knowledge I learned for myself. Jonas taught me so much.

Noah: Dr. Zimmerman?

Barbara: He's like a father to me. He and my mother told me everything.

Noah: Your mother?

Barbara: You've never met her? (Chuckles) I was the only one of the three she kept.

Noah: Why's that?

Barbara: Because I was born first.

Noah: And she just discarded Nicki and Tracy like trash?

Barbara: It wasn't like that. They weren't intended.

Noah: She _didn't _know she was going to have triplets? That's a bit farfetched.

Barbara: It's not impossible for even the best doctors to make mistakes.

Noah: Humph.

Barbara: Let's not talk about my family. Tell me why you decided to kidnap me? Do you not like the fact I kill people?

Noah: I wouldn't say I'm fan of that. But it's not why I need you.

Barbara: Then what do you want?

Noah: Your association. Where is this group of IA specials? Who is their leader? And are you a member?

Barbara: I work… alone.

Noah: You see that's where I think we're not going to see eye-to-eye. A little birdie named Devin told me you guys work alone, yet you keep in steady conjunction with each other. So don't play the lone-gunman card on me. Tell me what I want to know or… (Pulls out his gun) …The next bullet goes right through your head.

Barbara: You wouldn't…

Noah: You don't think I would? Really?

Barbara: Humph…

Noah: I'm the one who killed Devin in case you didn't know.

Barbara: I know. We all know.

Noah: Well that answers that then. Where are all of you hiding?

Barbara: We're all around. We're everywhere. We hide in plain sight.

Noah: I'm going to ask again. Where. Are. You. _Hiding_? (Agitated)

Barbara: Go to hell.

Noah: (Kicks her onto the ground)

Barbara: (Reacts, shrieks as she falls onto the ground, still tied to the chair)

Noah: You want to know why you can't use your powers right now. Because I have a friend near by.

Barbara: What?

Ando: I don't see anyone else…

Barbara: You're talking about… 'The Haitian'?

Noah: Mhmm.

Barbara: Where is he?

Noah: Wouldn't you like to know. I'm fully prepared to let you go, Barbara, but I need your full and unquestionable attention. …Understand?

Barbara: You fucking little-

Noah: (Punches her across the face)

Barbara: (Reacts in pain)

Noah: I can do this all day.

(Outside the warehouse)

The Haitian: (Stands like a badass, concentrating onto the building, extending his power reach quite far to turn off her abilities)

(Abandoned Construction Site)

Molly: (Stabs a knife into Sylar's stomach)

Sylar: (Reacts in semi-pain)

Molly: Humph…

Sylar: (His stomach heals) (He then begins laughing) Not there.

Molly: (Stabs it into his shoulder and takes it out)

Sylar: (Reacts, calms down) Not there either.

Molly: Okay… Maybe here! (Stabs it somewhere else)

Sylar: (Yelps in pain)

Molly: OR HERE! (Keeps stabbing him multiple times consistently as if she were stabbing into a pumpkin until it became nothing but left over mush)

Sylar: (Breathing a little hard and in semi-pain)

Molly: (Breathing consistently)

Micah: Molly… Calm down…

Molly: NO! I'm not going to be calm!

Monica: (Watches on without much stake to claim as she doesn't know Molly or Sylar very well)

Micah: We're not going to find the off-switch that way, Molly.

Molly: I don't care… I just… I just want him to suffer…

Sylar: (Chuckles) Poor little Molly Walker… Last time… Last time I saw you, you were barely above my waste. You've grown up quite a bit.

Molly: And…And you look the same now as you did then.

Sylar: Comes with the power, growing old? A thing of the past.

Molly: Do you remember? Do you remember how… (Sniffs, drops a tear) …How you ruined my childhood?

Sylar: On the count of murdering your mommy and daddy?

Molly: _What else_?

Sylar: (Laughs) I remember that day almost… verbatim. Your dad was enjoying a cup of the best coffee out of the hills of Columbia, mom was cooking breakfast, you were playing with your dolls.

Molly: …

Sylar: It's alllll coming back to me. How I… whisked the top of your dad's head off like I were chopping tomatoes. (Chuckles)

Molly: Uh… (Getting angrier, breathing hard)

Sylar: And how… And how me and your mommy played darts with each other…And she lost very badly. She lost so badly she ended up as the bull's-eye. (Laughs)

Molly: (Yells out loud as she swipes the knife across Sylar's neck)

Sylar: (Starts gurgling as blood pours out of his neck)

Molly: (Breathing consistently, trying to calm herself down as much as she can)

Micah: (Grabs onto Molly, attempting to calm her down himself) Molly… Molly…

Molly: (Starts crying)

Micah: Let's take five… Okay…? Okay?

Molly: Okay… (Nods)

(Micah and Molly walk out of the room)

Sylar: (His neck heals) (Takes a deep breath) …I hate it when that happens.

Monica: You're a little son of a bitch…

Sylar: (Chuckles) Gee, thanks.

Monica: Why did you kill her parents?

Sylar: For the same reason I kill anyone.

Monica: To steal their power?

Sylar: Not steal. Claim.

Monica: Humph.

Sylar: What's your power?

Monica: Let me show you. (Takes out her iPhone)

Sylar: An iPhone? Is your ability using an iPhone more efficiently than the average dork?

Monica: Nope. (Puts the phone away and then quickly pokes him very hard in a pressure point on his neck)

Sylar: (Suddenly has a hard time breathing)

Monica: I just cut the flow of blood off from your brain to the rest of your body. If you weren't nearly un-killable, you'd be dead in thirty seconds.

Sylar: (Unable to breathe correctly)

Monica: "How do you know this, Monica?" I'm glad you asked, Sylar. (Shows him what she watched on her iPhone) Just watched a little "Xena: Warrior Princess".

Sylar: (His eyes go bloodshot)

Monica: (Chuckles) (Hits the pressure point again)

Sylar: (Is breathing course corrects and the blood flow returns to his body)

Monica: (Smiles)

Sylar: That's… That's quite the trick… Quite… Quite the trick…Can't… Can't wait to try it for myself.

(Outside the room)

Micah: You want to talk about it, Molly.

Molly: Did you see the look in his eyes? He doesn't care… he doesn't care at all!

Micah: He's a psycho, Molly.

Molly: He's just playing with me…

Micah: He's trying to get you where it hurts. You can't let him do that.

Molly: But it's so painful…

Micah: I know… I know it is… but you can't let him hurt you like that. I hate seeing you that way.

Molly: That man murdered my parents right in front of me… how can I possibly be calm?

Micah: You need to try and let go. Don't attack him because of what he did; attack him because of what he will _do_. We'll keep going until we find his off-switch.

Molly: Then what?

Micah: Then we get rid of him for good.

Molly: But what if we can't find it?

Micah: It has to be somewhere. He can't make it disappear.

(They both look back in the room as Sylar sits, waiting for their next move)

Sylar: (Smiles toward them)

(Micah and Molly look toward him with pure revulsion)

(California—The Warehouse)

Noah: WHO IS YOUR LEADER?

Barbara: (Wounded, her eyes are blacked, there's blood on her face) (Spits at Noah)

Hiro: Man…

Ando: Wow…

(Both Hiro and Ando are a bit nauseated by what their witnessing from their resident HRG)

Noah: Why are you making this so god damn hard Barbara? They're just a bunch of people who think their hot-shit because they can learn more than one power! That counts you too!

Barbara: They're my family. You wouldn't even know what that is.

Noah: (Kicks her in the stomach)

Barbara: (Reacts in pain)

Noah: Family is the only reason I do _anything_.

Barbara: (Breathing hard) (Chuckles)

Noah: Abba.

Barbara: Huh?

Noah: Who is Abba?

Barbara: …

Noah: I saw it written down on a piece of paper in your apartment.

Barbara: …

Noah: Is he your leader? Just TELL me and we can end this.

Barbara: The only way this is ending is if you kill me so either way it doesn't matter what I say to you now.

Noah: Abba is obviously a cover. What's his real name?

Barbara: You think… You think that even if you find him, you'll beat him? He's been playing this game a lot longer than you have Bennett, trust me, do not cross him. You try to, you bleed. That's all that ever happens to anyone who tries to fuck with him.

Noah: Humph.

Barbara: He's… He's going to be 'The Destroyer of Worlds'. Now… Now that he has Samuel Sullivan's ability.

Noah: He killed Samuel…?

Barbara: And he'll kill everyone you ever said hello to.

Noah: Give me his name.

Barbara: Or you'll what…? Kill me? (Laughs) Let's just stop playing this game; you already know I'm not budging. …And you know I'm not telling you jack about them so you might as well just end it… or… or if you're feeling lucky, maybe I can give you a good time.

Noah: (Kicks her in the side)

Barbara: (Reacts in pain, but she then proceeded to laugh out loud)

Noah: You want to know what I'll do, Barbara? I won't kill you. But I'll make sure everyone _you_ have ever said hello to dies. And don't think I won't do it. I made a living of this for over twenty years of my life, I killed people, families, sons, daughters, husbands, fathers, mothers; you name it. Maybe… I'll pay a visit to the good old doctor and you're bloated mommy. I'm sure they'll be happy to see me.

Ando: Mr. Bennett is that really-

Noah: SHUT UP!

Barbara: How DARE you threaten my family…

Noah: How DARE you. Don't think you're the only one that can play this game Barbara, because you're not.

Barbra: I'm going to rip your head off.

Noah: If you actually could, I'd be scared.

Ando: (Suddenly his power flares up, causing a slight electrical anomaly) Whoa…

Hiro: Ando?

Ando: Uh… I… I don't know what happened…

Hiro: Has that happened before?

Ando: Not in recent memory…

Noah: Wait if he can… (Looks toward Barbara) Oh…

Barbara: (A smile grows on her face)

Noah: HIRO! ANDO! We have to go now!

(Outside)

The Haitian: (Has been knocked unconscious)

Man: (Stands outside looking toward the building with a smile on his face)

(Back inside)

Noah: (Attempts to run toward Hiro but is forced to stop due to Barbara's telepathy)

Hiro: MISTER BENNETT!

Noah: Uh… Uh…

Barbara: (Floats back to her feet) (Walks up to Noah) You may just be human, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you. (About to cut into his head)

Hiro: ANDO!

Ando: Uh… Right! (Fires off another blast)

Barbara: (Puts her hand out and absorbs the electrical energy but it gives Noah enough time to run up to Hiro and Ando)

Noah: GO! NOW!

Hiro: Yes!

(Hiro, Ando, and Noah all disappear)

Barbara: (Finishes absorbing the blast) (She takes a deep breath)

(Outside)

Hiro (And the other two appear where The Haitian is lying unconscious)

Man: Huh?

Hiro: Hi!

Man: Wha-?

Hiro: Bye! (Touches 'The Haitian' as well and all of them vanish)

Man: Humph.

(Abandoned Construction Site)

Sylar: Are you quite finished yet?

Molly: (Tired out) It's no… no use Micah…

Micah: Where is it, Sylar?!

Sylar: You really think I'd ever tell you? You can poke and prod at me forever if you want and you'll still never find it. (Laughs) Although you're attempts are quite… ticklish.

Molly: We need to put a stop to you Sylar so no other children have to grow up without a family.

Sylar: You had… purpose, Molly. Parkman and Suresh gave you that purpose. (Quick Chuckle) Had I not done what I did, you would've never gotten the answers you needed to understand your power, and then you would have truly been lost. You should be thanking me.

Molly: Don't you dare say that to me, especially since you tried to kill _me _too. You didn't kill my parents to give me a purpose, you killed them to take their power and you were going to take mine too! Sometimes… sometimes I wish you had succeeded.

Sylar: (Chuckles) You can't always get what you want I'm afraid. But that's just the story of life.

Micah: I think it's time we _make_ you tell us. (Walks over to the chair and puts his hand on it)

Sylar: What are you doing?

Micah: Telling the main functions of the chair to activate.

Sylar: And what exactly is it going to- (He suddenly becomes electrified by varying bolts, screaming out loud as the electricity circulates through his body at alarming and repetitive rates)

Monica: Oh my god. Micah, is this safe?

Micah: Safe for us.

Sylar: (Screaming in searing pain as he's continually engulfed with electrical charges and surges)

Molly: (Actually cracks a slight smile as she watches Sylar endure this new torture)

Sylar: You've… You've… (While being electrocuted)

Micah: We've _what_? What can you possibly say to us now besides what we want to know? It's over, accept it.

Sylar: (Smiles) You've made a mistake.

Micah: Huh?

(The electricity suddenly begins to circulate Sylar and instead of hurting him it starts to go around him as if he's utilizing it)

Molly: Micah! What's happening?

Micah: I… I don't know…

Monica: He's… conducting the electricity…

Sylar: (As the electrical surges go around him he begins to let out a small laugh)

Micah: He's about to…

Molly: About to what?

Micah: Overload the chair…

Molly: Oh no…

Monica: Micah, Molly we have to get out of here! NOW!

Micah: Okay… Okay…

Monica: RUN!

(All three of them run off)

Sylar: (Laughing) (The electricity becomes so vast and so powerful as it surrounds him that the straps are blown off, even though they were sticking into his body) (He then stands up on his hind legs and a wide smirk appears on his face)

(Another part of the building)

(Micah and Molly—Running)

Molly: Where's Monica? (She can't be seen)

Micah: I don't know… she fell behind!

Molly: We have to go back for her!

Sylar: (Appears in front of them) That won't be necessary.

Molly: (Shrieks in fear and hides behind Micah)

Micah: Sylar…

Sylar: You probably would've had me there for a second if you'd done a BIT more research. You can thank the dearly departed Elle Bishop for that one.

Micah: Are you really going to kill us?

Sylar: You think I've ever cared if you're child or not? (Chuckles) No restraint. All power.

Molly: MICAH!

Micah: Just stay behind me Molly…

Sylar: Goodbye you two. (Puts his finger up)

Monica: (Aside) NOOOOOO!

Sylar: Huh?

Monica: (Head butts into Sylar as if she were soaring right into him)

Sylar: (Reacts out loud as he's surprised by Monica's advance, projectileing him through the floorboards below)

Micah: Monica?!

Monica: Micah! Molly! Let's get the hell out of here!

Micah and Molly: (Nod)

Monica: (Grabs onto them and then flies off, far away from the construction site)

Sylar: (Busts through the floorboards and flies back onto the ground) DAMN IT! (He shouts loudly, rumbling the area with his super-sonic voice due to Jesse Murphy's power)

(Far away)

Micah: How did you do that, Monica?

Monica: Easy. Dragon Ball Z.

Molly: He'll find us…

Micah: Not if we blend in. Let's get out of here.

(Peter and Angela's place)

(Everyone sits down together at the dinner table, talking, eating, exchanging various pleasantries as well as passing food down and around the table, despite the completely different worlds they live in, this one moment marks the truest of similarities amongst this relatively diverse group)

Sandra: Quit chewing with your mouth open Lyle! I can't believe I still have to tell you that.

Lyle: (Shrugs it off)

Claire: (Notices Adam sitting off away from the table) Aren't you going to join us, Adam?

Adam: (Turns and looks toward Claire and the others) …I'm allowed…?

Claire: Of course you are. (Looks to Peter and Angela) Right?

Angela: (Looks toward Adam and then toward Claire)

Peter: (Takes an annoyed breath)

Angela: Right… come and join us Adam.

Sandra: (Unaware of who this guy really was) Plenty to go around!

Adam: (Gets up from his secluded area and walks over to the table, pulls up a chair and takes a seat) I uh… I don't recall having a "family" get-together for quite some time…

Claire: four hundred years worth?

Adam: Give or take…

Claire: (Chuckles)

Adam: Thank- Thank you.

Claire: You're like me. We have to stick together.

Adam: Yeah…

Claire: Plus, if I'm going to be living for a long time, I'd like to get to know the man I need to confide in when that time comes.

Adam: (Smirks toward her)

Claire: (Smiles)

Sandra: Dig in.

Adam: (Puts a bib on)

(Somewhere out in California)

(Hiro, Ando, Noah, and The Haitian appear)

Ando: (Catching his breath) That was a close one…

Hiro: Has your power ever flared off on its own like that before?

Ando: Not that I can remember.

Noah: Don't worry about it right now, we have other concerns. How's Renee?

Hiro: He's still out cold.

Noah: Okay, well we'll leave him here for a little while and come back later after we pay a visit to an old work acquaintance.

Ando: Who?

Noah: Dr. Jonas Zimmerman.

Hiro: Isn't that the man the Barbara lady knows?

Noah: Exactly.

Ando: Wouldn't she expect us to go there?

Noah: Yes, but if she's smart she'll know I'm not playing games, I'll kill him if I have to. She won't try anything if she knows he's in danger.

Hiro: What do we need from him?

Noah: Answers.

(Back near the Warehouse)

Barbara: (Comes walking over to the 'Man') (Beaten but not broken)

Man: You look like ass.

Barbara: (Ignores him) We need to meet with Abba. Rafe, we have to go to Abba, now.

Rafe: All right. So we're going after Bennett?

Barbara: No. Everyone else.

Rafe: (A smile appears on his face)

Barbara: Let's show them all what we're capable of.

*BLACK OUT*

Script written by Ryan West

Next Episode: Thirty-Five Years Ago


	5. Chapter V: Thirty Five Years Ago

_Heroes _

Volume 6: "Brave New World"

(Doctor Jonas Zimmerman's home—Reseda California)

Jonas: (Making coffee with his coffee maker, he then stops to take a drink out of his mug) (He takes a big breath)

(There's a knock at his door)

Jonas: Hm? (As he looks toward the toward in confusion) (Takes another drink from his mug as he walks toward the door and opens it) Yes, may I help- (Sees the man standing before him) …Noah Bennett…

Noah: Dr. Jonas Zimmerman. I don't think we've ever had the pleasure.

Jonas: I don't think I ever wanted it.

Noah: Humph.

Jonas: What do you want from me?

Noah: I think you already know the answer to that question.

Jonas: Are you going to threaten me?

Noah: Do I have to?

Jonas: (Sighs)

Noah: (Smiles)

Jonas: …Come in…

Noah: Thanks for making this a lot easier. (Walks into the house) (Shuts the door) Hiro… Ando…

Jonas: Hm?

(Hiro and Ando suddenly appear in the room)

Hiro: HELLO!

Jonas: (Reacts in horror with a slight shriek)

Ando: Uh… Sorry for startling you, sir.

Jonas: Who are they?

Noah: Friends.

Jonas: …Should I presume you spoke with Barbara before now?

Noah: You could say that.

Jonas: …Is she alive?

Noah: Yes. She is.

Jonas: Good. …Coffee?

Noah: No, thank you.

Jonas: Very well. What is it you wish to know?

Noah: Who are they?

Jonas: Who is who?

Noah: Don't play dumb with me, the group of IA specials.

Jonas: You assume that I know the play-by-play that my foster child lives on?

Ando: That crazy woman is your foster child?

Jones: Well… I consider her that, despite how legalities would be against it.

Noah: What have you been up to since you left 'The Company'?

Jonas: Believe it or not, I've actually been acting like a REAL doctor. Who knew?

Noah: Hm.

Jonas: …I don't… know much… but I have seen him.

Noah: …Abba?

Jonas: Yes… that's the only name I've ever known him by too.

Hiro: Where does it all begin?

Jonas: Honestly, it all begins with the triplets.

Noah: You mean the Genetic Modification formula?

Jonas: It was a very… Secret experiment.

Noah: Speak.

Noah: Well… it all began… Thirty-Five years ago.

("Chapter V: Thirty-Five Years Ago")

(At a restaurant)

Jonas: (A much younger Doctor Zimmerman walks through this fancy restaurant with many patrons enjoying a nice evening meal, he walks over to a table where a woman sits by herself and he goes ahead and takes a seat for his own) Sorry I'm late. Traffic was killer.

Woman: It's no problem, Doctor.

Jonas: Now… Where do we begin…?

Woman: Well, I would like to know first-hand whether or not I'll be paid upfront for allowing this experiment to happen.

Jonas: You will be Ms. Herschel. Compensation is our number one priority and I will ensure that the number you receive will be most satisfactory. So… How are you doing?

Ms. Herschel: Well. The baby is growing everyday.

Jonas: Fantastic. Glad to hear it.

Waiter: Here's your food, Ms.

Ms. Herschel: Thank you.

Waiter: Would you like some food, sir?

Jonas: Water would be just fine, thank you.

Ms. Herschel: When will you… make the injections…?

Jonas: Wasn't this already covered by one of the other doctors?

Ms. Herschel: Not so specifically.

Jonas: Well… Not until the fetus is fully visible.

Ms. Herschel: How will you inject it without it affecting me?

Jonas: It shall involve some precision on my part, but I have the capacity to target the fetus exclusively and leave _you_ out of range of the serum.

Ms. Herschel: You make it sound so simple.

Jonas: It is, as long as you remain cooperative.

Ms. Herschel: I will. But I want your word that my baby will not be hurt.

Jonas: You have my solemn vow. We are taking every precaution probable to ensure utmost security.

Waiter: (Walks over) Here's your water, sir. (Puts the glass on the table)

Jonas: Thank you.

Ms. Herschel: …Do you think what your planning will work…?

Jonas: The data is all there. The rest should be easily quantified.

Ms. Herschel: Okay.

Jonas: Let us make a toast. For the future. (Raises his glass in the air)

Ms. Herschel: …For the future.

(They hit glasses together)

(Present Day—Dr. Zimmerman's House)

Noah: That doesn't explain anything IA related to me.

Jonas: I told you I was going to start from the beginning. You did not contest me.

Ando: So Ms. Herschel was Nicki, Tracy and… Barbara's… mother?

Jonas: Yes.

Noah: I'd always been under the impression that the triplet's real parents were killed.

Jonas: That was a lie; concocted at the request of Ms. Herschel herself should the other two daughters come asking questions. Which one of them has.

Hiro: What? Why?

Jonas: I shall reach that point but alas, there is much more to tell.

Noah: Get on with it then.

(Thirty-Five yeas ago)

(Zimmerman's House)

Ms. Herschel: This is a beautiful home.

Jonas: Primatech is a very profitable venture.

Ms. Herschel: Where will I sleep?

Jonas: In the room right over there.

(Someone comes walking in)

Ms. Herschel: Ugh… hi? (Confused at the young person standing before them)

Jonas: Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced you two yet. Mallory, this is Joseph Landers, my young live-in assistant and… the closest thing I've ever had to a son.

Joe: Nice to meet you.

Ms. Herschel: Nice to meet you, too.

Jonas: Joseph has volunteered to be our first test subject, so you needn't worry about what will happen with your baby upon the injection.

Joe: I'm looking forward to it.

Jonas: If you need anything and I mean ANYTHING, Ms. Herschel, Joseph will more than happily bring it to you.

Ms. Herschel: So are you from Germany as well, Joe?

Joe: Yes. Munich.

Jonas: I knew his father. It was… well…

Joe: It wasn't a good childhood.

Jonas: That sums it up best.

(Present—Dr. Zimmerman's house)

Noah: Joe Landers? Wasn't that-?

Jonas: Yes. The one you would later call, "The German".

Noah: Heh…

(Thirty-Five years ago)

Jonas: Are you comfortably fastened to the chair?

Joe: Yes.

Jonas: You did not eat anything prior to this test, correct?

Joe: No.

Jonas: You are fully aware of the potential side effects of this injection but are still adamantly open to receiving it, correct?

Joe: Yes.

Jonas: Then we shall proceed.

Ms. Herschel: Are you sure he'll be okay?

Jonas: That will depend entirely on what he starts doing, whatever the outcome you may wish to duck, Ms. Herschel.

Ms. Herschel: Oh?

Jonas: All right. (Pulls out his syringe and sticks it into a container, filling the syringe up to the brim with a red substance) Please press record on the camera if you will, Ms. Herschel.

Ms. Herschel: Yes, Doctor. (Presses the button on the camera)

Jonas: I am Doctor Jonas Zimmerman and this will be my first attempt at disbursing the synthetic to a human subject.

Ms. Herschel: (To herself) …What? (Confused)

Jonas: If the formula is to be reliant then Mr. Landers shall, almost instantly, be given a special capacity expanding upon the human genome project, and expanding upon the receptors within his brain opening up a new plethora of intellect. …Are you ready, Joseph?

Joe: As ready as possible.

Jonas: Very well. (Walks up to him and prepares the injection) And so… our first attempt… (Sticks the syringe into Joe's arm) …Begins.

Joe: (Takes a deep breath)

Jonas: How are you feeling so far?

Joe: I feel normal.

Jonas: Give it a few moments.

Ms. Herschel: Hmm…

Jonas: What about now?

Joe: I uh… I'm starting… to feel… a little dizzy…

Jonas: As I expected you would. Do not be fearful; it will pass.

Joe: I think I'm… I think I'm…

Jonas: You are going to enter a state of unconsciousness. But do not worry, this is normal.

Joe: I… I… (Goes unconscious)

Jonas: In a future trial that kink will be absolved.

Ms. Herschel: Doctor.

Jonas: Yes, Ms. Herschel?

Ms. Herschel: I was given the impression that you had already tested the synthetic on a human host.

Jonas: Whoever told you that was very much misinformed.

Ms. Herschel: So are you telling me that my baby is going to be your guinea pig?!

Jonas: You signed the agreement, Mallory. Did you not read the fine-print?

Ms. Herschel: You conniving little-

Jonas: Relax. When Joseph comes too you'll realize that the formula is perfect. It will not endanger the fetus in anyway.

Ms. Herschel: But you don't even know if he WILL wake from that state.

Jonas: He must.

Ms. Herschel: So what exactly will it give him?

Jonas: That much I cannot tell you, it is a random choice.

Ms. Herschel: So this is the first time someone has been synthetically given an ability?

Jonas: Perhaps not the first. But definitely on record.

Joe: (Suddenly awakens with a jerk, breathing rather consistently)

Jonas: Ah. Welcome back, Joseph. How do you feel now?

Joe: (Breathing still) I… I feel… I feel… different…

Jonas: Once you feel all better you may search for your newly acquired-

(Suddenly the sound of a magnetic force is heard in the background and varying metal objects start flying around Joe)

Jonas: THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO DUCK MS. HERSCHEL! (Hits the floor)

Ms. Herschel: (Shrieks, jumps to the floor and puts her hands on the back of her head)

Jonas: (Sticks to the floor quite intently)

(The electromagnetism continues to work its magic around Joe, giving him a sense of all the power that surrounds him, allowing him to be a truer then life Magneto)

Joe: I feel it… I feel it…

(Suddenly the force begins to slowly taper off and vanish into obscurity)

(Things go rather quiet)

Jonas: (Slowly gets back up to his feet and meets Joe's gaze) …Joseph?

Joe: (Takes one deep breath, he then begins to smile) It would appear…to have been… a success, doctor. (Exhausted Chuckles)

Jonas: …Beautiful.

Ms. Herschel: (Gets back up) That was… breathtaking.

Jonas: Finally, a new era has begun for all of humanity. And you are its patient zero. (Smiles)

Joe: (Chuckles)

(Dr. Zimmerman's House—Present Day)

Ando: So it worked.

Jonas: It worked with astrological success, even more so then I had originally theorized. To be able to develop the technology to create what I felt was a new breed of life… it is moments such as those that make me know for an absolute certainty that _we_ _are_ what we call God.

Noah: Until it gets into the wrong hands. And considering you worked for 'The Company' you were already knocking on that door.

Jonas: 'The Company' was not always how you describe it, Mr. Bennett. In the beginning it was working to learn, to understand these people, their powers, it wasn't until they started becoming dangerous that we truly looked to militarize our goals. With this formula, the idea of "One of us, One of them" became nothing but a simple injection.

Noah: At a price.

Jonas: You could say that if you wish but it doesn't make it any less stunning. Creating perfection is… the best feeling that you could ever fathom.

Hiro: What happened next?

Jonas: I suppose now would be a better time then any to get on to the triplets.

Noah: About damn time.

(Dr. Zimmerman's House—Thirty-five years ago)

Ms. Herschel: (Breathing consistently as she's in some pretty hard labor, lying on an elongated doctor's chair)

Jonas: All right now, Mallory. I need you to take many deep breaths, can you do this?

Ms. Herschel: I'm… doing… a good job… so far. (Taking many breaths)

Jonas: Joseph.

Joe: Yes, Doctor?

Jonas: It's time to give her the morphine.

Joe: Right away.

Ms. Herschel: I feel it… it's coming… IT'S COMING!

Jonas: Yes it is!

Ms. Herschel: Do you think… Do you think she took the injection?

Jonas: Yes. I do.

Ms. Herschel: She'll be okay, right?!

Jonas: I guarantee it. And more so now with it being a natural gene therapy.

Ms. Herschel: Good… Good…. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOD! (She screams aloud with the biggest push and pain of her life)

(Suddenly, the sound of a crying baby can be heard shattering the room with its noise)

Ms. Herschel: (Takes a few breaths) She's… She's here… (Smiling)

Jonas: Yes she is. She's finally come.

Joe: What will you name her? (Preparing to write the name down on a sheet)

Ms. Herschel: (Chuckles) I think… I think I'm going to go with my mother's name. Barbara.

Jonas: Always good to utilize your family history.

Ms. Herschel: (Begins to scream in pain once more) …Wh-WHAT?! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (She shouts aloud)

Jonas: What is this?!

Ms. Herschel: I DON'T KNOW BUT IT FUCKING HURTS!

Joe: Another one?!

Jonas: It would appear so. Mallory, I need you push once more.

Ms. Herschel: What?! How-?! HOW?! THE DOCTORS ONLY SAID THERE WAS ONE!

Jonas: PUSH!

Ms. Herschel: (Screams the loudest she has ever screamed in her life)

(Dr. Zimmerman's House—Present Day)

Jonas: She would do it. Not once. Not twice. But three times.

Ando: I can only imagine.

Jonas: As can I.

Hiro: Why did she give the other babies away? Did she not like them?

Jonas: That's too light a word to use.

(Dr. Zimmerman's House—Thirty-five years ago)

Jonas: Heh… Congratulations, Mallory. You have just given birth to three healthy baby girls.

Ms. Herschel: Th-three…?

Jonas: Yes. Would you like to hold them?

Ms. Herschel: Give me Barbara.

Jonas: Sure. (Hands Ms. Herschel the baby)

Ms. Herschel: Barbara… is my baby.

Jonas: Hm?

Ms. Herschel: She's the special one. Not the others.

Jonas: Excuse me?

Ms. Herschel: You heard what I said.

Jonas: What are you saying?

Ms. Herschel: Those other two shouldn't even be here. I was told I was only having one baby; I'm not prepared for three.

Jonas: But Mallory-

Ms. Herschel: There is no BUT here, Jonas! I want them gone!

Jonas: But this is a marvel! Think about it! This is an historical occasion! All three of these babies are more then likely going to grow up and manifest abilities of their own. Not just Barbara.

Ms. Herschel: Barbara IS my baby; I have no idea who the other two are.

Jonas: What?!

Ms. Herschel: Every single scan showed ONE baby. That was it. Three is IMPOSSIBLE.

Jonas: Doctors are known for their mistakes.

Ms. Herschel: IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Jonas: Uh…

Ms. Herschel: Did your formula split my baby off into two more?

Jonas: I… I don't think that's possible…

Ms. Herschel: Are you sure?

Jonas: I'd… I'd like to think so… the potency of this formula… is still rather mysterious…

Ms. Herschel: You may not understand it, Jonas, but I can't have three children. There's no way.

Jonas: You just gave birth to three identical twin girls. Aren't you the least bit elated?!

Ms. Herschel: I DON'T WANT THEM!

Jonas: …

Joe: Hm…

Jonas: (Sighs) …Very well. We will place the other two up for adoption as soon as we finish some tests on their relation to the formula and whether it took.

Joe: We need you to at least give them names for the record.

Ms. Herschel: … (Sighs)

Jonas: They're just names.

Ms. Herschel: …Nicki…and Tracy. There! Are you happy? Now get them away from me.

Jonas: Consider it done. Joseph?

Joe: Right away, doctor. (Takes baby Nicki and Tracy and walks out of the delivery room)

Jonas: You may rest here a few days before you move into your new home.

Ms. Herschel: Thank you so much, doctor. And I'm sorry if I came off as rude. When my mind is set on something… it's set, unexpected changes are not acceptable, even if it happens to involve my own children.

Jonas: I understand.

(Dr. Zimmerman's House—Present)

Jonas: I didn't understand. So we concocted the lie about their parents being dead so they wouldn't come looking for Mallory. It wasn't my place to tell her how I thought she should raise her own children. So before they were placed up for adoption, I did what I said and conducted some tests on all three babies to determine if their gene structures were representative of the formula as I had hoped. They were. But the difference between Joseph Landers and those three girls was the pure fact that their abilities would NOT manifest until their much later life. In the case of Barbara… she was the earliest. More than likely because she knew she was special from the beginning so it manifested much more quickly.

Noah: And you helped turn her into a monster?

Jonas: A monster? She is no monster.

Hiro: Have you _seen_ her lately?

Jonas: She only does what she must in order to appease her thirst. Some of these powers come with… measurable costs…

Noah: So human life is nothing but a small little cost to you, right?

Jonas: Human life is precious to me. But Barbara's life is more.

Ando: Did she become like a daughter to you?

Jonas: I saw her almost every day as she needed to come to me for testing… eventually… we developed a relationship and she'd visit quite often. All four of us created a family bond. Purely platonic. …But a bond never the less.

(Dr. Zimmerman's House—Nineteen Years ago)

Ms. Herschel, Jonas, Joe: _Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Barbara! Happy birthday to you!_

(All three of them start to cheer and clap for Barbara)

Barbara: (Laughs, blows out her candles)

(A little bit later)

(Outside his home)

Jonas: Keep the blindfold on!

Barbara: I will Jonas, I will!

Jonas: (Chuckles) I know how you think.

Ms. Herschel: (Following close behind) (Quick Chuckle)

Joe: Humph.

Jonas: All right. You can take it off now.

Barbara: (Takes the blindfold off) (Her eyes widen to excessive levels as she screams in excitement at the sight before her)

Jonas: You're Sixteen years old now. Time for a car.

Barbara: OH MY GOD! (Runs over to the car, opens the door and jumps inside of it, almost hyperventilating as she checks it out from the inside)

Jonas: Be careful now.

Barbara: This is so amazing, Jonas! How did you-When did you-?! OH MY GOD!

Jonas: You earned it for keeping your grades so exceptional.

Barbara: Who would've thought it'd pay off this well.

Jonas: (Laughs)

Barbara: …Mom? Did you know about this?

Ms. Herschel: I knew enough. (Smiles)

Barbara: (Laughs) THIS IS SO FUCKING COOL!

Jonas: …Language.

Barbara: Sorry. It's just. Thank you so much Jonas, you have no idea what this means to me.

Jonas: I want you to have whatever's best. You've helped me a lot throughout the years, now I need to return the favor.

Barbara: (Gets out of the car and walks over to Jonas and gives him a big fat hug) Thank you.

Jonas: (Chuckles) You're very welcome.

Barbara: …I wish you were my dad.

Jonas: There's no reason why I can't be. (Smiles)

Barbara: (Chuckles)

(Quite some time later)

(Outside of a diner)

(Barbara in her new car, along with a female friend, drives up to the diner's parking lot and get into one of the spots)

(Both Barbara and the girl get out of the car and begin walking toward the diner's entrance)

Man: (Stands, reading a newspaper, seemingly unaware of the two young girls going into the diner) (He then puts the paper down a bit to look toward Barbara, he reads her, almost as if analyzing her, finding out exactly what makes her, her) (A stunned look appears on his face, he drops the paper to the ground and walks toward the diner)

(Inside the diner)

Barbara: Cheesecake.

Girl: Same.

Waitress: (With a smile on her face) One moment. (Walks off)

Barbara: (Looking out the window, admiring her car) (Sigh of accomplishment)

Girl: You just got out of that car, Barb. I think you've admired it enough so far.

Barbra: It's just such an awesome car. I mean, has your dad given you a car like that?

Girl: I can't say.

Barbara: I love it.

Girl: Is the doctor your dad?

Barbra: No. He's just a longtime friend. He might as well be my dad. Never actually met my real father.

Girl: So is your mom dating him?

Barbara: Nope. Not at all.

Girl: Really? (As if shocked)

Barbara: What's so surprising about that?

Girl: You say they've known each other for years.

Barbara: So that requires that they fall in love? They're in a professional relationship. That's all it's ever been since I was born.

Girl: You've never said why.

Barbara: I'm not allowed to.

Girl: You can tell me…

Barbara: If I did I'd have to kill you.

Girl: Uh…

Barbara: (Starts laughing out loud)

Girl: (Knowing that it was joke, joins in on the laugh too)

Barbara: (Chuckles) Hey, uh, could you wait here for a minute? I'm gonna go use the restroom.

Girl: Okay. I'll try not to eat your cheesecake.

Barbara: You better not or I really WILL kill you. (Gets up from her side and walks to the bathroom)

Girl: (Chuckles)

(Ladies restroom)

(A toilet is heard flushing in the background)

Barbara: (Comes walking out of one of the stalls and over to the sink, she begins washing her hands)

(A weird wind-like-breathing sound is heard in the background, almost like a whispered breath)

Barbara: Huh? (She stops to listen to see if she'll hear the noise again but nothing happens) Hm. (She thinks she was just hearing things) (She continues to wash her hands)

(Things are quiet, too quiet)

Barbara: (Starts to walk to the door)

(Suddenly the breathing sound is heard once more)

Barbara: What is that-? (Turns and looks, notices someone standing right behind her)

Man: Hi.

Barbara: (Slight shriek)

Man: (Grabs onto her mouth and neck)

Barbara: (Her voice becomes muffled as she looks into the man's eyes with nothing but fear)

Man: I have to study you. I have to be sure.

Barbara: (Muffled breaths, drops some tears from her eyes)

Man: If I let you go, will you scream?

Barbara: (Nods her head with an absolute 'No')

Man: Can I trust you?

Barbara: (Nods her head with an absolute 'Yes')

Man: Good. As long as we're both on the same page. (Lets her go)

Barbara: Uh… Uh…

Man: Do you know what you are?

Barbara: (Nods, yes)

Man: Do you know what kind of ability you have?

Barbara: (Nods, no)

Man: If that is the truth then I know what it will manifest itself to be.

Barbara: …You… You do…? (Quietly)

Man: I have… many abilities… many I have acquired through a long career of understanding. I've become so powerful…that I can just… look at a 'special' and know exactly what they have without even having to cut their brains out to see for myself. When I looked at you today I didn't see another target. I saw myself.

Barbara: Are you… Are you going to…kill me?

Man: DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?!

Barbara: (Whimpers in fear)

Man: Your ability is going to manifest soon. …Very soon. And when it does, you'll need guidance to help you exploit it to the best of your growing repertoire of knowledge. I can be that guide.

Barbara: I don't… I don't even know who you are…

Man: Just call me 'Abba'.

Barbara: …Abba…?

Abba: Don't go telling everyone about this little get together or I might have to go a little insane. You'll be hearing from me again, very soon.

Barbara: But I-

(Abba has vanished completely, without even the slightest trace left behind)

Barbara: Where…? Where did you go?!

(Back out in the diner)

Barbara: (Comes walking out of the restroom and starts walking toward the exit)

Girl: Barbara? Where are you going?

Barbara: Let's get out of here, Ali.

Girl: But I haven't even finished my-

Barbara: LET'S GO!

Girl: Okay, okay… I'm coming.

(Both Barbara and her friend leave the diner after that event took place without looking back)

(Dr. Zimmerman's House—Present Day)

Noah: If she was supposed to keep it a secret, how did you know about it?

Jonas: She never kept secrets from me. …Even if the cost was potentially great.

Noah: Abba. Who IS Abba?

Jonas: Abba is… as far as I can tell, the very first 'special' to have the power of 'Intuitive Aptitude'.

Noah: Okay. If she told you I'd like to think that eventually he found out about it.

Jonas: He did. But we came to an understanding. It was a hard understanding to obtain but we eventually came to one.

(Dr. Zimmerman's House—Nineteen Years ago)

Jonas: (Is thrown across the room with a telepathic ability)

Barbara: NO! STOP IT! LET HIM GO!

Abba: You have a hard time listening to me, Barbara. I told you I'd go insane if you told anybody what I offered you!

Jonas: I… pried… it was… it was my fault.

Abba: But she enabled it. So now people are going to die. Painfully.

Barbara: NO! Let him go! Please! I'll… I'll let you teach me! I'll let you!

Abba: That opportunity came and went like the morning sun. (Puts his finger out to cut through Jonas's head)

Jonas: AHHH!

Barbara: NO!

Joe: (Enters the room) What is going on in here?!

Abba: Huh?

Joe: (Lifts up some metal objects and tosses them toward Abba)

Abba: (Drops Jonas to the ground and utilizes his telekinetic powers to throw the metal objects to the ground)

Joe: Humph.

Abba: Is that… Magnetism…? (Interested)

Joe: Wouldn't you like to know.

Abba: (Looks to Jonas who lies on the floor) Who… Who are you…?

Jonas: (Takes a few breaths, stands back up on his feet) I am… my name is… Doctor… Doctor Jonas Zimmerman. I know… what you are. I've… I've worked with people like you my entire life. People like Barbara and Joseph.

Abba: Uh…

Jonas: I… I created Barbara…

Abba: You… You gave her, her power?

Jonas: Yes. I… I synthesized a formula. It perfected her.

Abba: Then why hasn't it manifested yet?

Jonas: It already has.

Barbara: What?

Abba: I would've known.

Jonas: You assume… that you can read everyone…?

Abba: I know I can.

Jonas: Barbara is… different. It makes sense that you were unable to read her completely.

Abba: But I know what power she has!

Jonas: I am very much aware. But you still weren't sure when and how it manifested.

Barbara: But I don't understand! If I can use my power now, why can't I _use_ it?!

Jonas: You have. You just didn't know it.

Barbara: Uh…?

Jonas: Joseph.

Joe: Yes, doctor?

Jonas: Go over to Barbara.

Joe: What for?

Jonas: Just do it.

Joe: Hm. (Walks over to Barbara and stands in front of her) Now what?

Jonas: Just stand there.

Abba: (Watches this all as it unfolds, unsure what to make of it)

Jonas: Barbara. Look into Joseph's eyes. But don't just look… look beyond them. See what he sees. Feel what he feels.

Barbara: I don't-

Jonas: CONCENTRATE!

Barbara: …Okay.

Jonas: You've known Joseph your whole life. He's become somewhat like a brother to you. He's become the very embodiment of what you've always wanted to be. You couldn't wait for the day your power came out into the open like a butterfly flapping its beautiful wings in the summer wind. The day you would begin to understand exactly how he felt the moment he was given his ability.

Barbara: …

Joe: (Looks at her with confusion)

Jonas: Do not lose his gaze. In many ways you two could even say that you love each other, that'd you'd die for each other, that'd you'd live to see the other thrive, in whatever you choose to be. I would even go as far as to say that you two are one, split into two.

Abba: …

Barbara: I think… I think I understand…

Jonas: I know.

Barbara: But I don't know how to- (Suddenly many metal objects from around the room start to float around her as if she had her own orbit)

Abba: Heh…

Joe: Uh… Is she…?

Jonas: Yes. She has your ability.

Barbara: Uh… I… I have his power…?

Jonas: (Nods his head, yes)

Abba: Because… you're like me. You understand how things work.

Barbara: When did you know, Jonas?

Jonas: A few weeks back.

Barbara: Why didn't you tell me?

Jonas: Because I wanted you to find out for yourself.

Barbara: Everything makes sense to me now…

Jonas: You're a very special girl, Barbara. And you'll only become even more so as time treads onward.

Abba: …I can bring that out. (Bewildered but determined)

(Dr. Zimmerman's House—Present Day)

Jonas: We made a deal with Abba that day. He spared all of our lives because he wanted to learn more. He craved knowledge as much as he craved power. He wanted me to teach him about my world, his world, all worlds. In exchange, he would aid Barbara in developing her gift, teaching her how to understand the inner workings of our human machine.

(Dr. Zimmerman's House—Nineteen Years ago)

(Outside the house)

(Barbara utilize her magnetic ability on various objects outside in order to practice and develop further)

Ms. Herschel: I don't like this.

Jonas: She'll do it rather we approve of it or not. She is determined now.

Abba: And I'm going to make sure she brings it out full circle.

Ms. Herschel: I don't even know who you are, sir, but I know I already don't like you.

Abba: Funny. I could say the same about you.

Ms. Herschel: You're talking about letting her kill people, Jonas. You want my daughter to become a murderer?!

Jonas: I don't like it. But she was given the ability to understand things. To understand something, including humans, you need to "explore them".

Abba: She can't merely empathize with a person to gain their abilities every time. It just would not work. She needs to dig deeper than that.

Ms. Herschel: By cutting out a person's brain?

Abba: It's the most informed organ.

Ms. Herschel: Pfft.

Jonas: She'll be afraid at first… she may not even want continue once she spills someone's blood, but then she'll quickly grow a thirst for it. She won't stop. She will never stop until she becomes one of the most powerful 'specials' there ever was.

Ms. Herschel: But we don't have to let her go down that road!

Abba: It's what she wants.

Ms. Herschel: What about the police?

Jonas: They can investigate all that they want. But they will never be able to connect anything together, it's impossible for Barbara to become incarcerated if she becomes a God among men.

Abba: I know from my own experience.

Ms. Herschel: Just how many people have you killed?

Abba: A lot. (With a grin on his face)

Ms. Herschel: …I don't want… my daughter… to become a monster like you.

Abba: Why not? You're a monster.

Ms. Herschel: How dare you. I don't even know you!

Abba: I learn. You threw your other two daughters away like trash. You wanted absolutely nothing to do with them whatsoever. And you made sure that it'd be almost impossible for them to ever find out your even still alive. If that's not monstrous, then I don't know what is.

Ms. Herschel: I am NOTHING like you.

Abba: You're everything like me.

Barbara: (Aside) I think I'm getting the hang of this!

Jonas: So do we all agree to allow her this chance? Because the only way she can learn well is through action. There is no going back once the dice is dropped.

Abba: I am fully prepared to mentor her.

Jonas: Good, and you Mallory?

Ms. Herschel: (Takes a long and deep breath) …I'm going to regret this… but… I'm in.

Abba: (Smiles)

Jonas: Wise decision.

Ms. Herschel: But if you hurt her in any way Mr. Abba… I'll dissect _your_ brain myself.

Abba: (Laughs out loud)

Jonas: Barbara is going to be one of the best.

Abba: The greatest.

(Dr. Zimmerman's Home—Present Day)

Noah: So you just ADVOCATED murder?!

Hiro: That is very, very bad Doctor, very, very bad.

Ando: You're just as guilty as she is.

Jonas: Am I?

Noah: Humph.

Jonas: The world would see her as a monster. I see her as my greatest creation. What do you think the odds were of her gaining IA? One in a million? One in a billion? I wasn't going to squander her powers away just because the ability was infamous. If that happened then these last thirty five years would have meant NOTHING. 'The Company' gave me what I needed and when I left them, I continued my work with Barbara… with Joseph. …With Abba. And I am DAMN proud of what she has become.

Noah: I suppose anybody would be proud of the person they'd call their child, even if that child's nothing but a psychopath.

Jonas: She is so much more than that to me.

Noah: If that's true, then the feeling obviously isn't mutual if she isn't here now. And she knows full well that I was going to come here today.

Jonas: That's the one thing you lack that she has… she knows me. I'll be perfectly fine.

Noah: How do you know?

Jonas: I know. Call it a keen sense of perception.

Noah: Humph.

Ando: When does the group of IA specials come into play?

Jonas: That's the final part of the story.

(Somewhere far away—Nineteen years ago)

Abba: Do it, Barbara.

(A man lies on the ground, hurt, wounded, full of regret)

Barbara: I… I don't know if I… if I can.

Abba: You can't back out now. Make your move.

Guy: Uh… Ugh… please… don't…

Barbara: (Looks at the man in his eyes, thinking to herself what her next move will soon be)

Guy: What are you… what are you doing…?

Abba: We're here to learn.

Guy: You're that… that guy that's been… stealing powers… aren't you?

Abba: I'm glad you heard of me. Hurry it up, Barbara; he'll only be down for so much longer.

Barbara: …

Abba: It's hard. I understand. But you'll learn to accept it as a part of you with time.

Barbara: Really?

Abba: Trust me.

Barbara: Uh…

Abba: Do you trust me?

Barbara: I…

Abba: …

Barbara: I do. I trust you.

Abba: Then you know this is the only way.

Barbara: It is.

Guy: …Huh…?

Barbara: (Pulls out a knife)

Guy: No… No… No….

Barbara: (Walks toward the man and bends down to her knees over the man)

Guy: No… NO…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Barbara: (Slices the knife into the man's head)

(Sometime later)

Abba: Did you find what you were looking for?

Barbara: That and more.

Abba: (Claps his hands in approval) Fantastic.

Barbara: It was strange… at first… I was scared… but… that fear… it just… it just vanished. Almost like it had never been there to begin with. Like I had full control of it. …I liked it.

Abba: And there will be plenty more where this guy came from.

Barbara: Let's find others.

Abba: We will.

Barbara: I don't mean random specials to kill. I'm talking about _us_.

Abba: What?

Barbara: I want to find other people who share our ability. They'll need guidance too if they want to understand how it works.

Abba: There aren't that many of us.

Barbara: …That we know of. 

Abba: What do you believe this would accomplish?

Barbara: Everything that we need to evolve. Do for others what you did for me.

Abba: What I did for you was almost a completely random act of kindness, something I'm still very confused about to this day.

Barbara: Because you want to be there for people like us. I think I may know why.

Abba: Humph. I suppose you do.

Barbara: Do you regret the decision you made?

Abba: It was worth every penny. But I do sometimes think back about what I could have had. What I stole from myself.

Barbara: Then it's time for you to get it back with others like us.

Abba: You're a very convincing young girl, Barbara. We will do what you wish… but only after I'm done teaching you how to control your newly acquired abilities before I set you off on your own.

Barbara: Deal.

Abba: Let's find you another one.

(Dr. Zimmerman's Home—Present Day)

Jonas: They were together for many years before they started looking for others to assist. Finding people with IA proved much more difficult than teaching Barbara how to use her powers, so that took even more time. …And unfortunately… we lost contact completely with Abba. Or at least… I did. I haven't heard from him in years.

Noah: Well apparently now he's very much back out in the open.

Jonas: So it would seem.

Ando: And they also seem to have a complete group now.

Jonas: That will only continue to grow.

Noah: So you really don't know where this group meets up?

Jonas: I can't rightfully say. No.

Ando: Well at least we know more now than when we came in.

Hiro: And it's always good to start somewhere.

Noah: Even though I don't care all that much for you as a person, I do respect the fact you've been so cooperative with me. And it's for that reason alone that I'm not going to leave your body lying in a pool of blood in your own home. …I can't say the same for Barbara though.

Jonas: I'm not worried about her.

Noah: Hey, optimism is good.

Jonas: Now if you three would not mind vacating this premises that would be most appreciative.

Noah: You heard the man. Hiro?

Hiro: Right away, sir.

Jonas: Hmm…

Noah: What?

Jonas: When he said that he reminded me… a lot of Joseph…

Noah: He became as much a monster as Barbara. He had no one to blame but himself for his death. And besides, at that point, he was no longer Joe Landers… he was just 'The German'.

Jonas: Please go.

Noah: Right. Hiro?

Hiro: (Nods)

Ando: Goodbye.

Jonas: …

Noah: Ciao.

Hiro: (Puts his hands on the shoulders of Ando and Noah and all three of them vanish into thin air)

Jonas: (Sighs, collects himself and his thoughts after a long afternoon of storytelling)

(Not much later)

Jonas: (Pulls out his cell phone and dials a number)

(Someone answers)

Barbara: Yes? Hello?

Jonas: Hello sweetheart.

Barbara: Hello Jonas.

Jonas: How are you doing?

Barbara: A little beat up.

Jonas: (Chuckles) I expected so.

Barbara: Is he coming for me?

Jonas: He's coming for you all.

Barbara: I'll be looking forward to it.

Jonas: I love you very much, sweetheart.

Barbara: I love you.

Jonas: Your mother sends her love. (Smiles)

Barbara: Tell her the same the next time you see her.

Jonas: I will.

Barbara: (Chuckles)

Jonas: (Smiles a happy smile as he talks to his beloved creation feeling a sense of accomplishment at all he and she set out to achieve, he is complete)

*BLACK OUT*

Script written by Ryan West

Next Episode: Fifteen Minutes of Fame


	6. Chapter VI: Fifteen Minutes of Fame

_Heroes _

Volume 6: "Brave New World"

(Somewhere in New York City)

(Inside what appears to be a television studio with cameras all set up and two individuals sitting across from one another)

(One of them is none other then Tracy Strauss and the other is a male interviewer, she's milking this for every dollar)

Interviewer: Ms. Strauss, what do you have to say about the recent developments with the 'special' serial murderer Sylar?

Tracy: Not much. Only that he isn't a good representation of who WE are. I would assume that, as of this moment, the government is thinking of ways to silence us after what happened at the Bennett house. But I implore each and every government official to revaluate their priorities. Go after Sylar. Don't go after US. We don't need another Red Scare.

Interviewer: Have you… crossed paths with this… Sylar?

Tracy: No I have not. Thank God.

Interviewer: What do you have to say though about Sylar's threat against all Specials? Aren't you at all afraid?

Tracy: I don't have any reason to be. I've been threatened with death my entire life. I worked for the governor. I know the game.

Interviewer: Sylar's been all over the country; including right here in New York… what makes you think you'll be safe from him?

Tracy: Is this… is this Sylar hour or something…?

Interviewer: We're sorry. He's just been our top story as of late.

Tracy: Don't focus on that murdering psychopath. Why not tell stories about things that actually matter?

Interviewer: Are you saying that the victims of Sylar don't matter…?

Tracy: No…. NO! That's not what I'm saying at all! Don't twist my words around. I just think there are more important stories about 'specials' to tell then giving that monster one more second in the limelight.

Interviewer: I see.

Tracy: …Next question…?

(A little bit later)

Tracy: (Washing her face with water in the bathroom, she takes a breath and then looks into the mirror at herself)

Sylar: (Aside) Hello.

Tracy: (Shrieks aloud and turns around to find that there is no sight of the voice she thought she heard) (Takes multiple breaths) (Quickly walks her way out of the bathroom to collect herself)

("Chapter VI: Fifteen Minutes of Fame")

(Matt Parkman's House-Los Angeles California)

(There's a knock on Parkman's door)

Matt: Coming! (Runs up to the door and answers it and is bewildered at the sight before him) …Mohinder?

Mohinder: Hello to you, Matt.

Matt: What the hell are you doing here? I thought you went back to India.

Mohinder: I did.

Matt: And now you're back?

Mohinder: I am.

Matt: …Why?

Mohinder: Have you been paying attention to the news lately?

Matt: Yes I have been. I'm not going to be being any part of it.

Mohinder: There are things going on around here that I couldn't ignore.

Matt: Why the hell not? The more people like us get involved with anything regarding what happened recently the more likely it is that someone is going to get themselves killed.

Mohinder: May I come in?

Matt: (Sighs) Yeah, sure.

Mohinder: (Enters the home) You have a nice home.

Matt: Thank you.

Mohinder: So I was visited by Noah Bennett recently in Madras.

Matt: What for?

Mohinder: He needed some key information about what he believed was a woman who has the same ability as Sylar. He went on to tell me that this woman may be part of a much larger group of people with the same abilities.

Matt: Wait… are you telling me there's a group of Sylar's out there…?

Mohinder: I didn't stutter.

Matt: Then I _definitely_ don't want any part of it.

Mohinder: You just might when you hear what I have to say next. I spoke with Molly recently.

Matt: …I haven't heard from her in…

Mohinder: She told me Sylar almost killed her and all of her friends.

Matt: Oh my… why didn't she contact _me_? (With confused concern)

Mohinder: I don't know.

Matt: Well what are you supposed to do about it?

Mohinder: …I don't know.

Matt: You don't know?

Mohinder: I just felt like I HAD to be here. I MUST be here.

Matt: You can't let go, can you?

Mohinder: (Sighs)

Matt: I see the proof written all over your face.

Mohinder: You know what, maybe you're right, Matt. Maybe I can't let go. Is that really so bad?

Matt: It is when you neglect the people you love. I know that better than anybody.

Mohinder: I just feel like there's more I need to do with this life… with these powers. India isn't where I need to be… I have to be here.

Matt: All right. Then what do you want me for?

Mohinder: For starters… I'd like you to help me find Molly.

Matt: Is she still in the state?

Mohinder: Yes.

Matt: Why don't you call her and ask?

Mohinder: I've tried many times. There has been no answer.

Matt: Oh god…

Mohinder: I fear for her, Matt. We need to make sure she's okay.

Matt: If Sylar got his hands on her…

Mohinder: …I know.

Matt: (Sighs) I want to help. I do. But I have a family here. I can't leave them. Not anymore.

Mohinder: But Matt-

Matt: You might be able to abandon your family with ease but I'm a different story!

Mohinder: …

Matt: …I'm sorry… that was… that was out of line…

Mohinder: But not untrue.

Matt: (Sighs)

Mohinder: Listen, I'm taking residence in the suite listed on this piece of paper, if you change your mind you can find me there. Otherwise I'll be looking for Molly. (Hands Matt a piece of paper)

Matt: Right.

Mohinder: Have a pleasant evening. (Walks off and leaves the house)

Matt: …Shit.

(Tracy Strauss 's apartment- New York)

Tracy: (Sitting in a chair, staring off into space, giving a look of seeding unsure sincerity, mixed with an uncompromising motion of fear)

(Door Bell rings)

Tracy: (Shrieks) (Jumps out of her seat and runs up to the door) WHO'S THERE?

Delivery Man: Just a delivery, Ms. Strauss...

Tracy: From who?!

Delivery Man: I don't know, there's no return address.

Tracy: Put it on the mat, I'll bring it in myself.

Delivery Man: Uh... I need a signature.

Tracy: You already know who I am!

Delivery Man: Ma'mm, it's procedure.

Tracy: (Sighs) (Opens up the door in annoyance)

Delivery Man: Don't worry, I have a pen.

Tracy: (Takes the pen and quickly signs her name on the dotted line)

Delivery Man: Have a nice da-

Tracy: (Slams the door in his face)

(She walks back over to her chair and sits back down)

Tracy: (Opens up the box by the crease)

(Something horrifying encompasses her sight)

Tracy: OH JESUS... (Drops the box on the ground) ...CHRIST...

(Within the box it is revealed to be multiple severed hands all bunched together, looking to come from various different people and not just one)

Tracy: (Takes multiple searing breaths with a few drops of tears teetering down her face)

(Some time later, in the bathroom)

Tracy: (In the tub, naked, looking forward)

(It's quiet, very quiet)

Tracy: (She shuts her eyes and takes a breath)

(She suddenly dissolves into a puddle of water)

(That puddle of water quickly disperses itself into the drain)

(Somewhere within the New York City Sewers)

(The puddle of water drizzles its way onto the platform surrounding the water moving in and through and around the sewers)

Tracy: (Still Naked, reforms back into her normal self, walks to the side of the platform and takes a seat, admiring the running water below)

(It is a place of solace)

(The sound of consistent running water is soothing to her as she cuts herself off from humanity above, it would seem the duress of sewage smell does not concern her all to much)

Tracy: (Takes a sigh of relief)

Sylar: (Aside) Is this where you come to reflect?

Tracy: HUH?!

Sylar: (Grabs onto her from behind)

Tracy: (Screams loudly as he takes hold)

Sylar: You all fear me...

Tracy: (Screaming, has her eyes shut, but suddenly things become... still) (She opens her eyes and to her surprise, or not, there is no Sylar grabbing onto her neck from behind, another figment)

(She rubs her eyes in bewilderment)

Tracy: ...I've... I've never even met him before... but why... why does he frighten me so much? (She asks herself)

(Parkman's house)

(At the dinner table)

Janice: (Feeding the baby) Here you go, Mattie!

Little Matt: (Eating his food, making cute baby noises)

Matt: (Looks on with little emotion in his face, not reactive at all to his young son's baby charm)

Janice: ...Matt?

Matt: (Doesn't respond)

Janice: MATT?!

Matt: Oh, uh... sorry Janice. I was... I was dozing off there for a second...

Janice: Have you been sleeping?

Matt: Ah, yeah, yeah... I have.

Janice: Are you sure? Because you don't look it.

Matt: I'm fine, Janice. I'm fine.

Janice: What's going on?

Matt: You mean besides the fact I let a serial killer walk out of here alive and well?

Janice: (Sighs) You feel responsible, don't you?

Matt: He made me... believe... that he was really good... I even checked inside and confirmed it myself. Who better then someone like me who can _literally_ rip into someone's subconscious.

Janice: The people that he killed at that house was not your doing. You know that.

Matt: But I let it happen! I let him go!

Little Matt: (Begins to cry)

Janice: It's okay, Mattie, it's okay! (Comforting the baby)

Matt: ...Sorry...

Janice: Don't apologize to me, apologize to him.

Matt: ...I was visited today...

Janice: By who?

Matt: Mohinder Suresh.

Janice: Wasn't he the man you lived with when were separated?

Matt: Yeah.

Janice: What was he doing here?

Matt: Remember that little girl I told you about? The one we took in after her parents were murdered by Sylar?

Janice: Yeah.

Matt: Well, he told me she recently had an encounter with him.

Janice: Oh my god... Is she okay?!

Matt: I don't know. He hasn't heard from her since.

Janice: Did he call the police?

Matt: What can they do about it other then keep her somewhere where Sylar can get to her even easier.

Janice: Is she on the run?

Matt: Yeah, I think so. If Sylar hasn't already gotten to her...

Janice: Did... Did Suresh ask you to help him find her?

Matt: (Nods, 'yes')

Janice: (Sighs)

Matt: I won't go. Just say the word.

Janice: Matt... I know you better than anybody. What I say to you now won't change the fact that you ARE going to look for her. So just... do it.

Matt: ...

Janice: Don't let me tell you anything otherwise. If she's in danger, someone has to be there to help her get out of it.

Matt: ...It might be dangerous.

Janice: You've been through that kind of fire so many times now it's just a normal day for you.

Matt: (Sighs)

Janice: ...Go Matt. Please.

Matt: What about Mattie?

Janice: I can take care of Mattie.

Matt: (Nods) Okay... Okay...

Janice: Just make sure to call me every hour! GOT IT?!

Matt: (Chuckles) Got it.

(Somewhere in New York)

Tracy: (Walks down the sidewalk like a normal everyday person)

(She continues to walk until she comes up to a hot dog stand)

Tracy: I'll take two, please. Mustard, Relish... Ketchup.

Vendor: Hey, ain't you that 'special' woman from the news?

Tracy: Uh...

Vendor: Yeah! I saw that report!

Tracy: I'm sorry if I said anything offensive.

Vendor: Nah, you were right to talk to that guy that way. This whole Sylar business is bad, but he's just one guy. I'm sure most of you are the embodiment of perfection we normal people would love to be.

Tracy: (Quick chuckle)

Vendor: These are on me.

Tracy: Thank you. (With a smile on her face) I'm sure not everyone thinks like you do though.

Vendor: (Shrugs has shoulders) Fuck em' then.

Tracy: (Laughs)

Vendor: Here you go, Ms.

Tracy: Thank you very much, sir. (Grabs the dogs

Vendor: No problem. And you fight the good fight!

Tracy: Will do. (Walks off)

Vendor: (Chuckles)

Tracy: (Walking down the sidewalk, eating one of her hot dogs)

(She continues to walk and notices a little tiny bit of mustard fall onto her shirt)

Tracy: Damn it... (Takes out a napkin and wipes it down) Oy...

(She then looks up and sees someone standing, not too close but not too far away from her)

Sylar: (Standing, with his hands in his pocket, just looking, looking into Tracy's very soul through her eyes)

Tracy: Uh... Uh... (Looking back toward him)

Sylar: (Begins to smile in a perpetuate sort of way and a frightening and creepy way that you would have nightmares about if you saw it in person)

Tracy: (Shuts her eyes for a moment as she stands on the sidewalk as many hundreds of New York's citizens walk by her) (She then proceeds to open her eyes)

Sylar: (Right in front of her) Boo.

Tracy: (Screams at the top of her lungs) (Turns around and runs off, not looking both ways as she cross the street)

(A car comes up quickly down the road)

Tracy: (Too late, turns and looks toward said car)

(Is hit and she instantly falls down onto her back, out cold)

People: -Holy-

-SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!

-Hurry! Some maniac just mowed that lady from the news down with their car!

-She looks hurt... bad.

HURRY UP!

(The sight of Sylar vanishes once more)

(A Hotel somewhere in Los Angeles)

(Mohinder's room)

(Knock on the door)

Mohinder: (Chuckles to himself, walks over to the door and opens it) How did I know it would be you?

Matt: I'm predictable. I admit it. (Walks into the room) So how are we going to do this?

Mohinder: Well, I've concocted a list of places Molly liked us to take her, we can start from that.

Matt: We're going to need to do a little bit better then that.

Mohinder: Right now it's all we've got.

Matt: Okay, then. Have you tried to call her again?

Mohinder: Yeah. No dice.

Matt: (Sighs) Damn it, Molly...

Mohinder: She made her chose long ago.

Matt: Who's raising her at the moment?

Mohinder: If my sources are correct I believe it's been by a... Monica Dawson.

Matt: All right then, have you looked her up?

Mohinder: Yes.

Matt: ...And?

Mohinder: There's nothing.

Matt: Nothing? What do you mean, _nothing?_

Mohinder: I mean she's taken herself completely off the grid.

Matt: Do you think she let Molly pursue Sylar?

Mohinder: She might have been right there with her. When I spoke with her I heard the voices of at least two other people.

Matt: What kind of a guardian who let her do something like this?

Mohinder: Perhaps one who sympathizes with her. I can understand that, Sylar murdered my father... he murdered _both _her parents.

Matt: Does she not realize how powerful he's become? He's fuckin' invincible!

Mohinder: When you're mind is full of the wish for revenge, you learn to now care about the specifics, you just do it.

Matt: ...And then you die. Is that what you're trying to tell me?

Mohinder: I don't like it anymore then you, Matt. But whatever decision she's made, doesn't matter, let's just hope that we can find her in one piece... let's just hope we can take her back to safety.

Matt: (Nods) Yeah... All right... I get it.

Mohinder: We'll begin in the morning.

Matt: ...She might not have till the morning...

Mohinder: Then let us pray she does. (Walks off)

Matt: (Deep sigh)

(A Hospital in New York)

Tracy: (Awakens after having been unconscious) (Takes multiple breaths)

Doctor: (Enters the room) Thank goodness you're awake.

Tracy: What... What happened...?

Doctor: You suffered some head trauma after an SUV knocked you to the ground.

Tracy: (Sighs) I feel like a complete idiot.

Doctor: Well, when we're spooked we often do things we don't normally do.

Tracy: ...Spooked...?

Doctor: Eye witness reports have stated that you were screaming for dear life, running around aimlessly. You were clearly frightened by something.

Tracy: ...Frightened? Why would I be frightened?

Doctor: I don't know, you tell me.

Tracy: I think...I think I should just go, I feel fine now.

Doctor: Uh, I don't think so Ms. Strauss. You may appear cold and tough on television but in real-life you are just as brittle as us normal folk, you're staying here at least for the night for some precautionary observation.

Tracy: Is that really necessary?

Doctor: Yes. Yes it is.

Tracy: Uhggghhh... (Annoyed)

Doctor: Press that button on the pad there if you need anything during the night. (Smiles)

Tracy: Mm.

Doctor: (Quick Chuckles) (Walks off)

Tracy: (Sighs in annoyance) ...Fuck...

(An apartment in New York)

Emma Coolidge: (Walks into her apartment and closes the door)

(She walks forward heading toward her kitchen)

Peter: (Walks out of the kitchen) Emma.

Emma: (Notices Peter in front of her) PETER!

Peter: Hi.

Emma: What are you doing?!

Peter: I'm sorry, I uh... I just had to see you.

Emma: Why didn't you just come see me at the hospital instead of sneaking into my apartment like some sort of creep?

Peter: ...I didn't want anybody asking questions... sorry.

Emma: (Chuckles)

Peter: (Chuckles)

Emma: I haven't seen you since that night.

Peter: I'm sorry, I've been swamped with a lot lately.

Emma: That man... Sylar... the guy who took that Cello from me... he's bad...

Peter: I know. We all know.

Emma: Then why was he being so nice to me before?

Peter: Because he thought he was good. That's all I can really say.

Emma: How can someone _THINK _that they're good?

Peter: ...He's crazy. That's all you need to make yourself understand.

Emma: Are you gonna fight him?

Peter: ...I don't know. I can't answer that question yet. But someone's gonna have to.

Emma: You look like you haven't slept in days.

Peter: That's because I haven't.

Emma: Will I ever see you at work again?

Peter: Right now my mother and I are just trying to keep some people out of harm's way.

Emma: ...What about me...? Am I... am I in harm's way...?

Peter: You might be...

Emma: Do you think that man will come after me?

Peter: (Nods) Maybe.

Emma: ...

Peter: I won't let him hurt you... I promise you that.

Emma: What do I do?

Peter: I think you need to be among friends.

Emma: Hm?

Peter: Come live with me and mother for a little while. There's a few others we've taken in too.

Emma: I don't want to impose.

Peter: You're not imposing, trust me. It'd be an honor.

Emma: ...I could just go home to my family.

Peter: I can't guarantee you're safety if we're apart.

Emma: You can't guarantee it if we're together either.

Peter: (Sighs)

Emma: I can take care of myself, Peter.

Peter: ...Ever since Samuel I've been doing nothing but worry about you.

Emma: He's dead.

Peter: Yeah... he is. But someone like Sylar did the deed, and he was protected by armed guards. What chance do you think that you have with people with no ability to protect you whatsoever?

Emma: They're my family!

Peter: I didn't mean it like that.

Emma: I know what you meant.

Peter: So will you just come with me?

Emma: ...

Peter: Hm?

Emma: (Takes a deep breath) (Nods her head) Yes.

Peter: (Sigh of relief) Thank you so much... (Hugs her)

Emma: (Hugs Peter back)

Peter: I don't want to lose you... I've lost too much already...

Emma: You won't lose me Peter.

Peter: (Begins to kiss Emma)

Emma: (Begins to kiss Peter back)

(They stand in a congruence of passion as they exchange tongue and other pleasantries)

:)

(A Hospital in New York)

Tracy: (Lying in bed)

Sylar: Hello Tracy.

Tracy: Oh god...

Sylar: (Evil Chuckles) Stop running away from me.

Tracy: You're not... real... you're not real...

Sylar: I'm all too real. Everybody knows that... and soon enough... even more will.

Tracy: ...I'm... not afraid of you...

Sylar: We're all afraid of me, Tracy. ...And in the face of certain death... I will know exactly what that fear is.

Tracy: ...Go away...

Sylar: (Chuckles) I'm never going to leave. NEVER!

Tracy: (Press the button on the pad)

Sylar: (Laughs) Do you think THAT'S going to save you now? (Continues to laughs)

Tracy: (Shuts her eyes) ...Go... Away...

Sylar: (Laughing consistently, unremitting)

Tracy: GO! AWAY!

Sylar: (Laughing with that stranger monstrous echo to his voice heard in so many of the episodes of the original series)

Tracy: LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE EEEEEEEE!

(Things suddenly go quiet)

Tracy: (Breathing hard, slowly opens her eyes to see another figure standing before her) ...Nicki...?

Nicki: Don't be afraid, Tracy.

Tracy: But you're... you're dead...

Nicki: I am.

Tracy: ...

Nicki: I am dead.

Tracy: We never... we never got to meet...

Nicki: And I'm sorry for that. I am so sorry.

Tracy: Why are you here?

Nicki: Because fear isn't you... it isn't us.

Tracy: But I've... I've been a wreck the last few days...

Nicki: Only because what you witnessed on TV was something no one should have ever seen. He frightened the world that day... including yourself.

Tracy: How can I pretend I'm not afraid of him when clearly I am?

Nicki: You want to know the quick answer? You're better than him.

Tracy: ...

Nicki: Once you realize that... nothing... and I mean nothing can break you down.

Tracy: Uh...

Nicki: Even without my powers... I ran into a raging fire knowing full well my death was certain... yet... I did not once regret that choice. ...You'll need to make that same move when the time comes.

Tracy: How will I know?

Nicki: That's just it, you won't. It could happen at anytime. Any place. All you have to know is that, in that moment, you stand tall, and you stand firm. Do you understand me?

Tracy: I... I think I do...

Nicki: (Smiles) Thank you.

Tracy: For what?

Nicki: Staying alive.

(Suddenly, Tracy wakes up)

(She was dreaming in the hospital bed)

Tracy: (Takes a deep breath)

(A Playground in Los Angels)

Matt: I honestly don't think we'd find her out in the open here, Mohinder.

Mohinder: It's on the list, we have to check what we know.

Matt: Right, right. Because we know ALL the places she visited in a state we didn't even take care of her in for very long.

Mohinder: WE WORK WITH WHAT WE KNOW!

Matt: Okay, okay. (Notices something) Huh...?

Mohinder: What?

Matt: What's that?

Mohinder: Hm?

Matt: It's her old scarf jacket...

Mohinder: Are you absolutely certain of that?

Matt: Yeah, yeah, I could recognize that anywhere.

Mohinder: Why... Why would it be out here?

Matt: Either because... she was taken... or... she's leaving a trail of breadcrumbs behind as a way... a way of communicating with us.

Mohinder: But why would she do that? Couldn't she just call us? What's so hard about that?

Matt: I don't know, I don't know... there's gotta be some sort of explanation about all this.

Mohinder: So is this her way of letting us know that she's all right?

Matt: I hope to God, yes.

Mohinder: Then that's what we have to rely on. There is no room to lose hope.

(Suddenly the sound of some weird electrical current is heard from behind both Mohinder and Matt)

Matt: ...Did you hear that...?

Mohinder: Yes... I did...

Matt: ...Uh... So who's gonna turn around first...?

Mohinder: Don't look at me!

Voice: (Aside) (A man with a northern British sounding voice breaks out) Then perhaps I can quell your fears myself.

Matt and Mohinder: (Both turn around and look toward the man standing behind them)

Matt: Who... Who are you?

Mohinder: Do you know what happened to the girl who left this here?! Tell us right now!

Man: I know... I know all too well.

Matt: Who the hell are you?

Man: I don't have a name, not anymore.

Mohinder: Then what do we call you?

Man: (Shrugs) You can just call me Claude. (With a smile on his face)

Mohinder and Matt: (Both look at Clause intently)

Claude: (Quick Chuckle)

(Tracy Strauss' apartment in New York)

Tracy: (Opens up the door to her apartment and enters her home, takes a big breath) What. A. Week.

Another Voice: (Aside) Tell me about it.

Tracy: Huh?! (Notices someone standing in her room) Oh my god...

Barbara: What's wrong little sis? You look like you've just seen a ghost.

Tracy: ...Nicki...?!

Barbara: (Smirks) Try again.

Tracy: I... (Takes a moment to come up with this name) Barbara...?

Barbara: Bingo.

Tracy: I... I... what are you... what... (Unable to find the words)

Barbara: Let me do the talking.

Tracy: I...

Barbara: But before that... did you receive my package?

Tracy: ...W-what?!

Barbara: Unlike a lot of the things you've been seeing the last few days... that was the only thing that was real.

Tracy: Uh... Uh...

Barbara: Let's catch up, shall we?

Tracy: ...

Barbara: (She lets out a quick, conniving, evil, chuckle that'd freak out just about anyone)

*BLACK OUT*

Script written by Ryan West

Next Episode: You Will Know His Name

**A/N: Yeah, I am like, soooooooooooooo sorry everybody. I know you expect consistent updates but writers block and working on a lot of my other original content kind of sort of takes precedence over a fanfic. That, added onto the fact that my computer fucked up on me. But I digress. I will try my very best to keep this story updated as much as possible as I am REALLY liking what I've done with it so far. **

**I actually have plans for the next volume too, so I hope you all stick around with me throughout this process, no matter how long it may take.**

**From yours truly, Ryan.**


	7. Chapter VII: You Will Know His Name

_Heroes _

Volume 6: "Brave New World"

(Somewhere in Los Angeles California)

Micah: (Running around, alone, in the busy streets of the vibrant daylight within the city, he peers around a number of corners and stops to place his hand upon what appears to be a camera post, he speaks to it, inherently, then lets it go, he then proceed to run into a diner)

(Inside the Diner)

Micah: I spoke with the security systems, we're in the clear at the moment. (Sits down at a table)

Monica: Thank goodness, I'm sick of having to run from that psycho.

Micah: Where's Molly?

Monica: Restroom.

Micah: Right now, we can only hope that Matt and Doctor Suresh found Molly's sweater scarf.

Monica: Do you think we can rely on this Claude guy, kid? I mean, he won't even tell us his real name.

Micah: He's the best friend I've ever had. I trust him with my life.

Monica: When exactly did you... meet this guy?

Micah: Not long after mom died and I took off on my own.

Monica: Which, by the way, was probably the worst decision you ever made.

Micah: Well, I made it and I don't regret it for a second.

Monica: Okay... so what's our next move?

Micah: Mohinder is strong... he could take Sylar out no sweat... as for Parkman, he can get into his head and trap him inside a nightmare.

Monica: Isn't he too strong for that?

Micah: No one is too strong for anything when faced with their demons.

Monica: (Chuckles)

Micah: ...What?

Monica: I'm still not used to this whole Nietzsche philosophical you.

Micah: When you have a lot of time to yourself, you tend to look at the world from a different perspective.

Monica: How old you supposed to be? (Rhetorical, with a smile on her face)

Molly: (Runs up to the table) Monica! Micah! We have to go! NOW!

Micah: Huh? What's wrong, Molly?

Molly: HE'S HERE!

Micah: What?! That's impossible! The machines had no sight of him!

Molly: I used my own ability, Micah, he'll be here any second, we have to go!

Monica: You heard her...

Micah: All right then... RUN! And DON'T look back!

(All three of them get up from the table and run toward the back way out of the diner)

(Suddenly somebody opens up the door to the diner and walks in)

(The whole place suddenly goes quiet)

(They turn at look towards the man who just made his entrance into their lives)

Sylar: Hi. How are we all doing?

(It's quiet amongst the diner patrons)

Sylar: Don't mind me, I'm just looking for some... munchkins. (Walks forward) Has anyone here seen any around these parts?

(It remains quiet)

Sylar: Don't all get up at once.

Patron: You're... You're the guy who killed all those people.

Sylar: Very observant of you. How long did it take you to figure that one out?

Waiter: We haven't seen any children here.

Sylar: ...Children? Who said anything about children? I seem to remember using the term, 'munchkin'.

Waiter: Uh...

Sylar: (Walks towards the Waiter)

Waiter: ...

Sylar: (Looks the waiter in the eyes)

Waiter: (Looks away from him, trying not to meet his gaze)

Sylar: Is there something you want to tell me, sir?

Waiter: ...

Sylar: ...Because... if there isn't... that may not fair so well for you. Or anybody else here.

Waitress: leave him alone!

Sylar: QUIET! (He shouts with his monstrous echo to the waitress) You will speak when spoken too!

Waitress: Uh... (Puts her head down toward the floor)

Sylar: Now tell me... (Looks at his nametag) ...Rick... Where did you see some munchkins run off to?

Waiter: I... I won't... I won't tell you... (His eyes dart toward the back entrance of the diner)

Sylar: (Chuckles a very malevolent chuckle) ...Your mouth says no... but your eyes say... yes.

Waiter: Uh...

Sylar: So right out that door there? How long do you think I have before they get away from me again?

Waiter: Uhh... uhhhhhh...

Sylar: (Grabs the Waiter by the neck and slams his head into the proceeding table)

(The patrons of the diner scream out in shock and fear at the sight before them)

Sylar: (Looks up toward the ceiling)

(On the roof of the Diner)

Sylar: (Busts through the roof taking flight into the air as he continues to pursue Molly, Micah, and Monica)

("Chapter VII: You Will Know His Name")

Tracy: (Strung up in the air, floating and moving about in a circular motion) uh... uh... (In some kind of physical pain)

Barbara: (Sitting on a couch, drinking what appears to be some sort of fruity drink with a straw sticking out of it, looking toward Tracy with happy malice on protruding off her face)

Tracy: Why... why... are you doing this to me...?

Barbara: Why the hell not, little sis?

Tracy: Ugh... ugh... (In continual circular movement)

Barbara: Why does anybody do anything? (Gets up from the couch and walks over to Tracy and stares her down) I've seen you've really let this newly found notoriety go to your head. ...Anybody can play that game (Snaps fingers) just like that.

Tracy: You're... you're my... my sister... why would you... why would you do this?

Barbara: (Mocking) "You're my sister, why would you do this to me, meh, meh, meh." Why do you have to be such a whiney little bitch? I would expect better from one of my sisters. You and me? We should embrace everything we've been given. Instead you and Nicki just kept going on and on about how much of a burden these powers are and how you just want to have a normal life, yadayadayda! ...This is who we are, Tracy, this is who we've been since the very second we were born.

Tracy: How do you... How do you even know how I've felt about these powers?

Barbara: Tabs Tracy. We need to keep our records in check if we want to keep things consistent. We need to know who we face before we face them. I wasn't walking into this unprepared.

Tracy: ugh...

Barbara: Were you seeing visions of Sylar?

Tracy: Uh... yes... I... I was...

Barbara: Good. That was exactly what I wanted you to see. The benefits of Telepathy.

Tracy: WHY?!

Barbara: Stop asking WHY!

Tracy: ...

Barbara: Because it's time that you and he finally met.

Tracy: Uh...

Barbara: He'll be coming back to New York very soon, mark my words, and I want you good and able to feed him.

Tracy: _How does that benefit you?!_

Barbara: It allows us prowess to prove to him that together, we can be so much more.

Tracy: WHO'S WE?!

Barbara: Why, everyone like me. (Puts her hand out)

Tracy: (Screams in pain)

Barbara: You must feel this pain, for it's pain that makes him soooo much stronger.

Tracy: (She screams a loud and foreboding scream)

(A Pub in Los Angeles)

Matt: You're telling us that Molly's in danger?!

Claude: Mhmm.

Mohinder: Then what the hell are you doing bringing us here?!

Claude: To calm your nerves. (With a consistent half and half smile on his face that's not either happy looking nor upset looking, the kind of face you'd expect from Claude, and maybe a few other faces from other places that are similar to him)

Bartender: (Walks) Here you go sirs. (Hands them all their drinks)

Claude: Thank ye very much. (For the record, the 'Ye' was done on purpose) :)

Matt: All right, what do you know that we don't?

Claude: I know that right now Micah is in the run for his life.

Mohinder: And he took Molly with him?

Claude: It was of her own choice, Doctor.

Mohinder: How do you know who we are?

Matt: Yeah, care shedding some light on that because I'm too keen on people spying on me.

Claude: It's Micah's power that taught him everything he needed to know. I only know what he knows. What he learns from the machines. And what I know, is that he's a perfectly capable young and he's going to bring Molly to safety.

Mohinder: How can you be so confident? Last I checked he was barely even a teenager.

Claude: That kid's been through a lot in his life. Lost both parents at a young age, ran off on his own to try and be somebody, had to disappear. ...He reminded me so much of me self. (Again, in case you hadn't noticed, there's a certain spin to how Claude speaks, the 'me' was done purposely) (Shrugs) Normally I shut down when it comes to people, I don't like most people, but when I first met him, I knew... I just knew he needed my help.

Matt: So you've been taking care of him yet you let him run off into Hell and back as he please?

Claude: I won't say our relationship is purely family oriented. He had an agenda, so did I. We worked it out.

Mohinder: He's a child!

Claude: And we're grown men, go figure.

Matt: All right, whatever, fine, just tell us what's about to happen next.

Claude: You need to be physically and emotionally ready because we are all about to be in some pretty grave danger. (Takes a drink of out of his glass)

Matt: What are you talking about?

Claude: Why won't you just read my mind?

Matt: Hm. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that but if you insist.

Claude: (Smiles, awaiting Matt's intrusion)

Matt: (Begins reading Claude's mind)

Mohinder: ...Humph...

Matt: (Stops reading his mind) Are... Are you _fricken _serious?!

Mohinder: What?! What is it, Matt?

Claude: You need to be ready.

Matt: (Sighs) It's Sylar...he's... he's coming here... to us.

Mohinder: What...?!

Matt: And... Micah and Molly are leading him to straight to us.

Mohinder: (A bewildered look suddenly appears on his face, unsure if what he just heard was the truth, but knowing deep down it very much is)

(Somewhere in New York)

(Hiro, Ando and Noah appear in an alleyway)

Hiro: Back in New York!

Noah: Yes Hiro, I know. I've been here before.

Ando: Are you sure that Barbara is here in New York?

Noah: Renee told me before we let him off that he was sure he heard the IA who knocked him unconscious say they were coming out here to to New York. For what, I don't know, and where, we'll find out. (Starts walking down a sidewalk)

(Hiro and Ando, quickly catch up to Noah and run at his sides)

Ando: Shouldn't you go check on your daughter and the others?

Noah: I will when I'm done working.

Hiro: Sometimes even a hero could use a break Mr. Bennett.

Noah: (Stops walking and turns to Hiro) Hiro, this is real. Everything we've been through... is REAL. Now stop acting like you're a super hero! You're not! You. Are. A man! A man with some pretty nifty talents, but a man nevertheless, any mistake that gets made here could easily result in not only the death of yourself but the deaths of everyone closest to you! These IAs are the most powerful people you or I will have ever faced and I can't have you treating this like some sort of god damn game, because it _isn't_ and I want you to get that through your THICK skull before we continue on. Can you do that? Because if you can't, you have to leave now.

Hiro: ...I... (Looks down in shame) ...I understand... Mr. Bennett...

Noah: Good. Now let's get the job done, okay? (Walks off)

Hiro: (Sighs)

Ando: He's just frustrated, Hiro.

Hiro: ...

Ando: Besides, what job are we even trying to finish here? Does he even know himself?

Hiro: ...He'll find out.

(Outside of a Grocery Store in New York)

Peter: (Comes walking out of the small store with a bag of food and drinks within, he starts walking down the streets)

(Suddenly someone comes up to Peter)

Peter: Huh?!

Man: Hello.

Peter: ...Can... Can I help you?

Man: Are you Peter Petrelli?

Peter: Uh... I... No. No. You have me confused for someone else.

Man: ...You're lying. (With a smile on his face)

Peter: Well, it takes one to know one. (Starts walking off but then notices the man has suddenly appeared in front of him)

Man: ...Is that you admitting that you're a liar?

Peter: Uh...

Man: I won't lie to you, Mr. Petrelli. My name is Rafe Bergman. Or Raphe. Whatever sounds better to you. And I've come a long way to see you.

Peter: ...

Rafe: We all have.

Peter: (Drops the bag and fires off a red blast of electrical light, something he copied over from Ando just in case)

Rafe: (Reacts to being blasted, falls back onto the ground)

Peter: (Goes running off down the streets)

Rafe: Ugh... Uh... (Regains his composure and gets back up) ...You better run. (Darts off after him)

(The Pub in Los Angeles)

Matt: Do you have any idea just how many people are in this bar?

Claude: Yes.

Matt: Then you know as well as anybody that Sylar is a killing machine, he will kill them all!

Claude: Better shields for you then.

Mohinder: Are you even hearing yourself speak right now?

Claude: (Shrugs)

Mohinder: You're willing to sacrifice the lives of everyone here just so Matt and I can fight him?

Claude: You're the only people in close enough proximity to have the chance.

Matt: No, No, we're not doing this, when Molly gets here, we're going to get the hell out of here right away.

Claude: And what if Sylar shows up at the same time they do?

Matt: Then... we'll... WE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!

Claude: Well, the clock continues to tick Mr. Parkman. You better figure that out quickly.

Mohinder: ...I can hold him at bay, but that's all that I can do. He's pretty much unkillable a this point the last I heard.

Claude: So you're willing to face him?

Mohinder: He killed my father. It's always something I've wanted to finish.

Matt: But you just said it yourself, Mohinder, you can't beat him!

Mohinder: I can buy enough time for you and the others to slip away quietly.

Matt: All right, but then what happens to you?

Mohinder: I die.

Matt: Oh. I'm glad you figured that all out then. Nice knowing you Mohinder. (Gets up from the seat and walks out of the pub)

Mohinder: (Sighs) He'll come around.

Claude: I hope so. He needs to be thinking straight if he wants to get that little girl to safety.

Mohinder: What will you be doing when this all happens?

Claude: I'll make the young ones disappear. I'm good at that kind of thing.

Mohinder: (Nods)

Claude: (Takes another drink)

Mohinder: So _who _are you exactly?

Claude: Me? I'm no one. I'm the Invisible Man. I'm Claude Rains.

Mohinder: Why do I get the feeling you've said that to a lot of people?

Claude: Because that's all I've ever been, mate.

Mohinder: Have you ever met Sylar?

Claude: Nope. Can't say.

Mohinder: Word of advice: Don't underestimate him.

Claude: (Nods)

(Back in New York)

Noah: (Receives a phone call) Yes?

(Hears a response)

Noah: Are you sure?

(Hears another response)

Noah: All right. As long as your Intel checks out. (Hangs up)

Ando: Was that The Haitian?

Noah: He says he has a hit on a potential location for Barbara.

Hiro: Where?

Noah: Tracy Strauss's apartment building.

Ando: Coincidence?

Noah: ...I think not.

Hiro: Humph.

(Tracy's Apartment)

Tracy: (Pinned down on her couch, making weird gurgling noises as Barbara utilizes psychokinesis on her innards)

Barbara: Do you feel it...?

Tracy: AHHHH! (Shouting in pain)

Barbara: Do you feel the pain little sis? Do you feel it eating away inside you like a disease devouring the soul?

Tracy: ...Please... Stop...

Barbara: (Appears on top of her sister, looking her dead in the eyes) Now you'd like that wouldn't you? (Chuckles)

Tracy: Uh... Uh...

Barbara: ...It's almost like... I'm looking into a mirror when I see your face.

Tracy: ...

Barbara: It really pisses me off. (Starts to slap her across the face)

Tracy: (Reacts to being slapped)

Barbara: (Slaps her on the left cheek and then switches to the right one)

Tracy: (Reacts to each slap in expected pain)

Barbara: When I look in your face, I see a crap of a life. A life devoid of anything worth a damn to anyone who cares. No wonder mother wanted to get rid of you two. You were just the refuse left behind when I became her little angel. I'm the only one of you three who had the life she was supposed to have.

Tracy: ...Being... being a... a monster... was the life we were supposed to have...?

Barbara: Monsters... Gods... there is no difference. (Raises Tracy up to her hand with her power and points her palm toward her neck)

Tracy: Ugh... Uh...

Barbara: Believe it or not, Tracy, I've been through worse than this. I'll say you're getting off real lucky. (Begins pushing down on her neck with her power)

Tracy: (Shouts in contained pain as her breathing becomes harder to maintain)

Barbara: ...This won't kill you, but it'll make you wish you were dead.

(Suddenly the door to her apartment is kicked open)

Barbara: HUH?!

Noah: (Fires off multiple shots toward Barbara)

Barbara: (Reacts in pain, drops Tracy to the ground, quickly runs toward a window)

Hiro: She's getting away!

Barbara: (Jumps through the window, smashing it to pieces as she goes through to the outside)

Hiro: I'll chase after her! (Vanishes)

Noah: (Runs over to Tracy) Tracy! TRACY!

Tracy: ...No...Noah...? (Out of it)

Noah: Are you all right?

Tracy: She... She tortured me... for... for hours... didn't... didn't even tell me... tell me... why... (Goes unconscious)

Ando: Is she-?

Noah: She's out. But she'll be okay.

Hiro: (Appears back in the room) I...

Noah: What, Hiro?

Hiro: I lost her...

Noah: (Sighs) Damn it. (Walks over to the shattered window and looks outside of it)

Hiro: (Looks down)

Ando: Hiro... stand tall.

Hiro: ...But he's very intimidating Ando...

Ando: Oh, come on Hiro!

Noah: (Turns and looks toward Hiro) It's okay. We'll catch up with her. At least we know she's in the city and it doesn't look like she'll be leaving it anytime soon. Hopefully we can use that to our advantage.

Ando: Hopefully?

Noah: Yeah. I know this city better than most of it's citizens, I can figure out where- (Comes down to a realization) SHIT!

Ando: What?! What?!

Noah: If she's here... do you think she knows where Claire is?!

Hiro: But how would she know? They don't know about Peter Petrelli.

Ando: Especially his mother's address... oh wait...

Noah: She headed the original company before it's fall, they KNOW about her! We have to get back there, now!

Hro: Okay! Just grab on!

(Noah and Ando grab onto Hiro)

(Nothing happens)

Hiro: ...Huh...?

Noah: What's wrong Hiro? Why aren't we gone yet?!

Hiro: It's not working...

Ando: Why isn't it working?!

(Suddenly, someone else appears in the room)

Noah: (Looks toward the new person) WHO ARE YOU?!

Man # 2: No one here is leaving.

Ando: Answer his question!

Man # 2: And what are you going to do about it?

Ando: How about this? (Makes his hand gesture as if he were going to throw a power blast of energy, but nothing happens) Uh... Mine isn't working either...

Man # 2: I wonder why.

Noah: (Points his gun toward Man # 2) Let me guess. You have the same power as Renee.

Man # 2: (Chuckles)

Noah: And I bet your an IA.

Man # 2: Just one of many.

Noah: Then I'll just make do with this gun.

Man # 2: You fire off one shot I'll turn it right back at you.

Noah: ...

Man # 2: You're all staying put till he gets here.

Hiro: Until who gets here?

Man # 2: The one you've been learning so much about.

Noah: ...Abba.

Man # 2: ...Trust me... when he gets here... he's going to give you guys a MAJOR talking to. (Laughs)

Noah: YOU BETTER LET US LEAVE HERE!

Man # 2: Or you'll what?!

Noah: Or... I swear to God... you're dead. YOU'RE DEAD!

Man # 2: Such a fire inside. No Power. No Escape.

(Back in Los Angeles, at the Pub-Outside)

Mohinder: ...Matt. (As he leaves the building)

Matt: ...I'll fight with you.

Mohinder: Uh...

Matt: Wasn't what you were expecting me to say, was it?

Mohinder: It was... I just figured it would have taken a bit more to convince you.

Matt: We're going to uh... we're going to die, aren't we?

Mohinder: Probably.

Matt: (Sighs) I suppose it was always inevitable.

Mohinder: Nothing is ever set in stone.

Matt: I'd really like to feel some comfort believing that, but I know I can't.

Mohinder: ...Then don't think about it. And throw everything you've got at him.

Matt: Mmm.

Mohinder: I'll handle the close range. You just get inside his head and I'll try my best to tear him apart piece by piece.

Matt: (Nods)

Mohinder: The only thing we need to think about... is Molly. Molly is our number one priority.

Matt: Of course.

Claude: (Comes walking out of the pub) I received a text. They're close by. They'll be here any minute.

Matt: Then you might want to get ready.

Claude: That I will. And good luck to you both. (Goes invisible)

Mohinder: Are you ready for this?

Matt: ...Is there a choice? (Rhetorical)

(Suddenly a vehicle is heard turning down a street)

Mohinder: Hm...?

(The Vehicle speeds up to the pub)

Monica: (Comes out of the driver's seat) Are you them?!

Matt: Are you Monica?

Monica: Yeah.

(From out of the passengers seats, Micah and Molly jump out)

Molly: Mohinder, Matt! (Runs up to them both)

Matt: (With a smile on his face) Hey there Molly!

Mohinder: Hello Molly. (Smiling)

(Molly hugs both Mohinder and Matt at the same time)

Molly: I never thought I'd see you two again...

Matt: You kidding? We'll always be around for you, kid.

Molly: We tried to beat him. He was just too much...

Mohinder: Sylar is just that kind of man.

Molly: Will you beat him for us?

Mohinder: We'll try.

Micah: Where's Claude?

Matt: Uh...

Micah: Oh... I get it. Monica, Molly, he's already invisible, he'll turn us invisible too if we let him touch us.

Monica: So you know for a fact that he WON'T see us, right?

Micah: Right.

Monica: All right then.

Micah: It's time for us to go silent, Molly.

Molly: (Nods her head, looks toward Mohinder and Matt) Please. Don't die.

Matt: You better go. He's coming.

Mohinder: We'll see you again soon.

Molly: (Nods) Thank you...

(Molly, Micah and Monica walk off in the direction that Claude disappeared to and they too vanish into the dark)

Mohinder: ...He's near.

Matt: (Takes a deep breath) Guess it's go time.

(Suddenly the sound of protruding winds break through their ground atmosphere)

(It becomes slightly harder to breathe as the penetration of the air around Mohinder and Matt becomes vast)

Matt: Arrr...

Mohinder: Ughhh...

(Suddenly, from out of the sky, a man comes swooping down, breaking the sound barrier and landing, kneeled to the ground)

(Mohinder and Matt look on with an intensity like no other)

(The man lifts himself back up to his feet and looks at both Matt and Mohinder)

Sylar: (Smiles) Well then, if it isn't Suresh and his fat boy wonder. I have to admit you aren't the ones I was expecting to see. But nevertheless I'll kill you just as quickly.

Mohinder: You're not going any further, Sylar. You've done enough to the children, they've learned their lesson.

Sylar: Have they now? And who are you to decide that? Hm?

Mohinder: Molly is under my protection and what I say, will always go.

Sylar: (Chuckles) I see. Makes perfectly ethical sense.

Matt: You can just turn back now, you don't need to go any further, I'm sure there are plenty of other powers for you to steal.

Sylar: There are. But none that I want right now other than theirs.

Matt: What happened to you? I thought you changed! I thought you wanted to be a hero! I saw it in you! I SAW IT!

Sylar: That was a different me, Parkman. What you see right now, this is the man I truly am. Always was. Always will be. The world is at my mercy and I plan to make the very best of it.

Mohinder: We'll just have to see about that, won't we?

Sylar: (Gestures his arms to the sides) I guess so.

Mohinder: NO MORE TALKING! (Runs in toward Sylar)

Sylar: (Puts his hand out and stops Mohinder in his tracks)

Mohinder: Uh... UGH... UHHH... (Trying to move, but can't, stuck in one place)

Matt: SHIT! Mohinder, you could have warned me first!

Mohinder: ...Didn't... didn't have... time...

(The Invisible people)

Molly: Oh no...

Micah: There's no time to waste, Molly. We have to go.

Claude: He's right. Follow me closely and do not make any sudden moves.

(Back to the fight)

Matt: Two can play at this game! (Starts using his telepathic ability)

Sylar: Uh... uh...

Matt: You better feel it, Sylar... I hope to God you feel it!

Sylar: Arrr... (Being effected by Matt's mind infiltration, but attempting to fight it off)

Mohinder: (Stands in one place, attempting to fight off Sylar's physical block much in the same vein)

(Right now, it's a standoff)

(In New York City, Angela's Apartment)

Peter: (Opens the door and runs inside, closing the door behind him) EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO GET READY!

Emma: What?!

Sandra: What's going on?

Claire: Peter?

Peter: There's someone chasing after me!

Angela: (Walks in) Who?

Peter: ...

Angela: Tell me who, Peter!

Peter: I don't know... some guy named Rafe. I think... I think he's one of the IA's.

Claire: Are you serious?!

Peter: Yeah... we need to get you somewhere safe, Claire.

Claire: I don't need you to protect me.

Peter: THEN WOULD YOU RATHER HE STEAL YOUR POWER?! Become just as indestructible as Sylar?!

Adam: (Pulls out his sword) I'll help fight them off.

Peter: (Nods) You and me both, Adam.

(Suddenly the lights within the apartment begin to flicker on and off)

Peter: SHIT! He's here...

Angela: Then we need to get you out of here now, Claire!

Emma: Peter!

Peter: Emma, don't worry about me, that's the last thing I need you to do right now.

Emma: Uh...

Peter: NOW GET SOMEWHERE SAFE!

Angela: (Nods) Come on everybody!

Claire: Uh...

(They start to run off into the direction of the doorway when another flicker of the light occurs and not one but multiple people appear in the room)

Barbara: (One of the people who have evaporated into the room) Now where do you think you're going...?

Angela: Oh... Shit...

Rafe: (Another one of the IAs) All exits blocked I'm afraid.

Angela: Just how many of you people are there?!

Barbara: Enough.

Peter: ...Nicki...?

Barbara: Sorry, wrong sister.

Rafe: Now, if you'd all just be so kind as to step aside, all we want is the cheerleader, you just let us take our turns on her, we'll not only let her live but each and every one of you too.

Barbara: It's a fair deal. And it's win-win.

Peter: And you guys get to walk away and become Gods? Fuck that. I refuse to live in a world where people like Sylar rule.

Woman: Why do you protest?

Man # 3: We can be merciful gods, if you allow it.

Rafe: Besides, we don't live purely for ourselves.

Barbara: We live for someone so much more.

Claire: You guys want me! Come and get me!

Angela: CLAIRE!

Barbara: All in due course, cheerleader.

Adam: (Points his blade toward Barbara) You take one step toward her I will take your head clean off.

Barbara: Bad boy with a sword? I like it.

Adam: Hm...

Rafe: Who are you?

Adam: You don't know?

Rafe: We weren't given any files on a blonde haired man with a sword.

Adam: Well, what you see is what you get I'm afraid.

Barbara: Humph.

Woman: Then if you fight us. We will kill you.

Man # 3: That is a promise.

Adam: ...They really don't know... Humph...

Peter: ALL RIGHT THINK FAST! (Fires off a shot of the red electricity into the ground, causing a large explosion of power, it doesn't harm the building but it definitely sends people into all different directions)

(The IAs are blown back)

Peter: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! (He shouts at the top of his lungs)

(Back at Tracy's Apartment)

Man # 2: (Still keeping the powered ones at bay)

Ando: (Quietly) ...I don't think he has any other weapon on him...

Noah: I see that...

Hiro: Do we charge him?

Noah: He'll probably put a physical block on us if we try. And that'll be worse than not having any powers.

Ando: You got that right...

Hiro: We have to think of something! Claire is in grave danger!

Noah: I'm the one who needs to worry about Claire!

Hiro: Uh...

Man # 2: What are you three discussing over there?

Noah: (Looks toward Man # 2 with disgust) How I'm going to rip our your ribcage and force feed down your throat.

Man # 2: Heh... a very ambitious man I see.

Noah: Don't. Tempt me.

Man # 2: I bet my friends are ripping into that little Blondie's skull right about now, picking and prodding and having a good old time just playing around on the inside. I only wish I were there to get a piece myself, but, another time another place I'll get my turn.

Noah: ... (Looking at him very intently)

Man # 2: You want to know the only other thing equal in pleasure to ripping someone's head off to take their knowledge?

Hiro: Don't say it... Don't say it...

Man # 2: Rape.

Noah: (His eyes bug out)

Man # 2: I bet when Sylar had his way with your daughter... he was all kinds of turned on. (Laughing) If that's not rape, I don't know what is. I would have loved to have seen that! (Continues laughing)

Noah: (Fires of a raging sun formulate throughout his body) (Without a thought, without even for a second thinking about the potential consequences of his choice, he screams louder than high heaven and charge the IA, head on)

Man # 2: HUH?! (Tries to use his ability to stop him but Noah is just too far driven to be thrown back)

Noah: (Rage) (Smashes into Man # 2)

Man # 2: (Reacts to being knocked to the ground)

Noah: (On top of Man # 2 lays waste to him with punch after punch after punch after punch)

(Hiro and Ando watch on in horror as Noah beats the mean to death)

Ando: My... my... god...

Hiro: Uh... Uh...

Noah: DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. MY. FUCKING. DAUGHTER. EVER. AGAIN! (As he continues to punch him again and again and again)

(There is almost nothing left but a pool of blood after Noah is done with him)

Noah: (Taking multiple breaths as he reviews his work)

Man # 2: (Lies on the ground, a bloody mess of a man, obviously very much dead)

Noah: (Covered in blood, gets back up on his feet, taking a dew extra breaths) ...We gotta go. Now.

Hiro: (Nods in fearful agreement)

Ando: ...Yes sir...

(Back in Los Angeles, outside the pub)

Sylar: You. Can't. Get. Inside. My head! (Struggling to fight off Matt's approaches)

Matt: You won't... be able to fight it... much longer...

Mohinder: (Struggling with the physical block but still attempting to move) One of us. Will have to cave. Eventually.

Sylar: And I promise. It... IT... It won't... won't... WOOOOOON'T BE ME! (Suddenly a jerk of wind penetrates the area around them)

Matt: Damn... it...

Mohinder: Stay... Focused... Matt...

Matt: Easier... said... than done...

Mohinder: I'll... I'll stay focused... for the both of us... if... if I have to...

Sylar: You... wouldn't know how. Even if you knew. How to.

Mohinder: (Chuckles)

Sylar: What?

Mohinder: That. Will be. Your final... final insult.

Sylar: What are you. Going... Going to do about it...?

Mohinder: You were going... to hurt Molly... a child... an innocent... child... a monster like you... should... should not still be alive... you should have died years ago... BUT YET! YET! (Pushing forward) PEOPLE LIKE YOU! Get to stay alive as where good people... good people like DL Hawkins and Nicki Sanders... Nathan Petrelli... Eden... Molly's parents... Daphne...

Matt: ...

Mohinder: ...and my father... ALL DIE! (Pushes forward, screaming)

Sylar: WHAT THE FUCK?! 

Mohinder: (Manages to leap toward Sylar right on top of him) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! (Punches him across the face)

Sylar: (Is instantly launched back, smashing into the brick wall of a building behind him)

Mohinder: (Many labored breathes)

Matt: Mohinder...

Mohinder: ...Matt... we have to... have to go... right- (Is very quickly physically manipulated and thrown back into the window of the pub)

Matt: SHIT! MOHINDER!

Sylar: I'M COMING FOR YOU! (From the hole in the wall)

Matt: DAMN IT! (Runs into the pub)

(Mohinder, lies in a heap on the floor)

(All the patrons, run around screaming, soberly, drunkenly, unsure of what the hell is going on around here)

Matt: Mohinder!

Mohinder: Ugh... uh... Matt... pay attention...

Matt: Uh...?

(Suddenly a large earthquake like sound if heard and the windows all around the pub are suddenly shattering all at the same time)

(The entranceway door literally blows off of its hinges)

(The Beer and wine glasses start smashing all around the tables, the bar, everywhere)

(The entire place is screaming bloody murder)

Matt: HUNKER DOWN! HUNKER DOWN!

Sylar: (Comes floating into the pub with electricity flowing all around his body)

Matt: Son of a BITCH! (At the sight before him)

Sylar: (Floats over to both Matt and Mohinder) I will destroy you both. Nice. And slowly! I'm going to have the GREATEST time of my life! It'll be something these people will NEVER forget seeing! I'll engrave it into their skulls! You and each and every person in this building WILL KNOW MY NAME!

Matt: Uhhhh... (Actually becoming quite fearful)

Sylar: ...Die.

(Suddenly the voice of someone is heard, penetrating the room)

Voice: No Gabriel... not yet. (A very calm and older sounding voice)

Sylar: ...Huh...?

Matt: Wha-?

Sylar: Ugh...

(Suddenly things go quiet within the pub)

Mohinder: (Regains his composure) Uh... what... what just happened?

(There is broken glass everywhere, and turned over tables up and about the area, but suddenly there is absolutely no sigh of electricity, sound manipulation, or Sylar to be heard of)

Matt: I... I have no... no idea...

Mohinder: Is he gone...?

Matt: It... it looks that way...

Mohinder: Are we alive...?

Matt: (Chuckles) (Nods) Looks that way.

Mohinder: (Slight chuckles) Didn't expect that... (Coughs)

Matt: Don't strain yourself, buddy.

Mohinder: (Chuckles) I'll try not to.

Matt: Let's get you to a hospital.

Mohinder: Will we call Molly?

Matt: We'll call Molly, I promise.

Mohinder: ...Good... good. (Goes quiet as he rests his eyes)

Matt: You'll be just fine, Doctor. You'll be just fine.

(Back in New York, Angela's Apartment)

Adam: (Slashing his sword about)

Man # 3: (Reacts, Sliced across the stomach) (Disappears)

Woman: (Shoots a projectile of some kind)

Peter: (Shoots his own at hers)

(It causes a dispersal of energy)

Barbara: You two are REALLY getting on my nerves right now!

Adam: I consider that a success.

Rafe: FUCK YOU! (With his power, throws Adam into another room)

Adam: AHFUCKMEHARD! (He shouts as he's thrown into the next room)

Peter: STAY THE HELL BACK! (Fires off some shots)

Man # 3: (Is hit with the blast, thrown back onto the ground, probably dead)

Barbara: YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Peter: Well he deserved it! You all deserve it!

Barbara: You know what? I want you to blast yourself with that move of yours.

Peter: ...What?

Barbara: Blast yourself with that move of yours.

Peter: Why do you keep... uh... I...

Barbara: Blast yourself with that move of yours.

Peter: Oh... Okay... I'll... I'll...do... whatever... whatever you say.

Adam: PETER NO! (Jumps in the way of Peter)

Peter: (Touches Adam with the blast)

Adam: (Reacts to being electrified by the red energy)

(Both Peter and Adam are blown back)

Barbara: DAMN IT!

Rafe: Let's finish them off and get the damn cheerleader!

Woman: (Is shot) Ugh...

Barbara: ...Huh...?

Woman: (Falls to the ground, dead)

Noah: (Stands by) You're not finishing anybody.

Ando: (With an electrical impulse of his OWN red energy standing at the ready)

Rafe: Son of a... bitch...

Barbara: Did you...?

Noah: Yes. I killed your little guard. Just look at me. I'm covered in his blood.

Barbara: _You_...

Noah: ME... WHAT?!

Barbara: This is NOT over!

Noah: IT IS OVER! (Fires off a few shots)

Rafe: (Manages to stop the bullets midair with his hand)

Noah: ARRRGGG...

Rafe: No. It's not.

(Suddenly Barbara and Rafe are nowhere to be found)

Noah: (Puts his gun down) (Takes a deep breath)

Adam: (Comes walking out of the next room) Claire and the others are safe.

Noah: Good... that's all that matters.

Adam: I took the brunt of the blast but Peter's out at the moment, he could have very well died. He's lucky I can regenerate.

Hiro: Did they know that?

Adam: Apparently not, carp.

Noah: Looks like we're compromised... again.

Adam: Looks that way.

Ando: Is nowhere safe?

Adam: There's gotta to be somewhere.

Noah: Or maybe... we find them... we kill them all.

Adam: Uh...

(Hiro and Ando exchange looks with each other of a 'This guy's going nuts' face)

Adam: Then what do we do?

Noah: ...We get ready.

(Somewhere, far off in the middle of nowhere, within a white room with a bed and a long chair within)

Sylar: (Awakens on top of the bed) Uh... Uh...? (Looks about the room at his newly found seclusion) No... No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Gives off a charge)

(Suddenly, the sound of a very piercing and distinct whistling can be heard in the background)

Sylar: Uh... uh... Ugh... (He suddenly, forcibly, calms himself down, he falls back to the side of the bed, onto the ground, taking labored breaths) I've... I've... felt this... before...

Voice: But before, it wasn't nearly as strong.

Sylar: Who... Is that...? Is that... you...? (Out of it)

Voice: Yes. It's me.

(The man supplying the voice comes walking over to Sylar)

Man: To the world, I was once known as Abba... to you... (Smiles) ...I'm dad.

Sylar: (Looks toward the man, now revealed to be EXACTLY who he says he is)

Samson Gray: Samson Gray. Alive and kicking.

Sylar: ...Uh...

Samson: ...Sleep. (Whistles)

Sylar: (Falls into a very, very, deep sleep)

(The Whistling continues into the darkness)

*BLACK OUT*

Script written by Ryan West

Next Episode: The Gray


	8. Chapter VIII: The Gray

_Heroes _

Volume 6: "Brave New World"

(A Hospital, somewhere in California)

Mohinder: (Lies in the bed, recovering from injuries sustained from the battle with Sylar)

The Doctor: (Walks over to Mohinder) How are you doing, Mr. Suresh?

Mohinder: (Corrects him) Doctor. (Still a little bit out of it)

The Doctor: Right... so how are you feeling?

Mohinder: ...Like I can lift a car.

The Doctor: You came in here pretty banged up.

Mohinder: I'm a fast healer.

The Doctor: No doubt about that.

Mohinder: Is Matt still here?

The Doctor: Who?

Mohinder: The man who brought me in.

The Doctor: Oh yeah. He's outside on the phone speaking with his wife.

Mohinder: ...I should be doing the same.

The Doctor: ...Speaking with Mira?

Mohinder: Yeah. She doesn't deserve to be jilted like this.

The Doctor: Well, sometimes a man's got to do what a man's got to do.

Mohinder: Yeah I suppose that's- (Realizes something) Wait a minute... I have no idea who you even are. How the hell do you know about Mira?

The Doctor: ...Oops.

Mohinder: WHO ARE YOU?!

The Doctor: I'm your doctor.

Mohinder: ...

The Doctor: (Moves in on Mohinder)

Mohinder: (Struggles to attack, but is still somehow restrained by The Doctor)

The Doctor: (Takes a breathing mask and slams it into Mohinder's face forcing him to take all the calming nerve drugs you could possibly imagine, rendering his strength utterly null) ...That enhanced strength of yours won't help you here, Doctor... of course, it might help me out quite a bit.

Mohinder: Ugh... Ugh... (Unable to react)

The Doctor: Sorry to say, but you're in dire need of some emergency invasive surgery. And I'm the only doctor on the floor who has the credentials to perform it. ...Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. And when you wake up... you still won't feel a thing. (Chuckles)

Mohinder: ...Uh... UHHH... ARRR!

The Doctor: Stop... fighting it... your power will be mine... besides... Abba doesn't need an unnecessary outside threat placating his position. It's better one of his trusted followers utilize that kind of power because who knows just how unstable it can be with you. ...So I'm just going to take it off your hands. (Smiles)

Mohinder: ...

The Doctor: We start in five. (Smiles)

("Chapter VIII: The Gray")

(An Undisclosed location, The IA Group Facility)

Sylar: (Awakens in a bed within a concealed cell with glass walls surrounding him) (He jerks up, slowly, takes a number of breaths as he begins to come too)

(There appears to be no one else within Sylar's vicinity)

Sylar: (Gets off the bed and darts his eyes around, looking for his father or anybody else who might shed some light on his current entrapped situation)

(There is silence)

Sylar: (Turns away from the glass and looks toward the concrete wall within the cell, takes a few breaths and then speaks aloud) Can I assume that this cell is completely power proofed?

(Suddenly a voice breaks out)

Voice: (Aside) Of course, Gabriel.

Sylar: (Smirks, nods his head in annoyance) (He then turns back around and looks at the source of the voice) Hello to you, dad.

Samson: I'm surprised you'd even call me that after everything we've been through together.

Sylar: Which definitely hasn't been very much.

Samson: (Chuckles)

Sylar: Last time I saw you I was sure you were death's door.

Samson: (Shrugs) Appearances can be deceiving, son. You should know that better than anybody.

Sylar: You're going to tell me that you were lying about having cancer? (Chuckles) So what kind of power is that and can I have it?

Samson: It wasn't a lie. I _was_ dying. But I found a miracle.

Sylar: Let me guess... you found a regen?

Samson: (Chuckles) Is it really so obvious?

Sylar: ...Pretty much.

Samson: When you left me to die at that rundown old shack of a place, I had all but given up on any form of contingency. But then I found what I was looking for and seized the opportunity. And honestly, I'd say I have you to thank for that.

Sylar: ...Oh...?

Samson: If you hadn't left me to die, I wouldn't have found the prize I sought after. And I would not be the walking bill of health I am today. Completely cancer free, like a cure had been found.

Sylar: That's me, always doing a service for the common man.

Samson: (Quick Chuckle)

Sylar: Now tell me, why exactly do you think capturing me is of any benefit to you or this group you put together?

Samson: We're more than just a group, Gabriel. We're an idea and an idea cannot be so easily dismantled. ...Even if you cut-off some of its pieces.

Sylar: I'm the only one who deserves to be special here. Anybody else is just as expendable as the rest.

Samson: Yeah, I get that. I saw the news report. Just like everybody else did.

Sylar: Was that the moment you decided you needed me to join your little brigade?

Samson: Mmhmm. I wanted you to stand by my side when we took the world from all those who claim to be somebody important. I could think of nobody else to do this with more than you.

Sylar: And you think that you can make me follow you like some sort of blind sighted little lackey? (Chuckles) I am no lackey, dad. People have certainly tried making me out that way and some of them may have even succeeded, but never... EVER... again. And, besides, last time I checked, having me suddenly walk by your side like I'm a proud son is kind of a juxtaposition of the man who _sold_ me to his own brother.

Samson: ...Mm...

Sylar: Hm?

Samson: I understand how you feel, Gabriel. But I've changed since then. I'm not like that anymore. I made a mistake and I intend to fully make up for that, you just have to come over to our side. That's all that I ask.

Sylar: To fulfill what plan?

Samson: I will deliver to you the details, personally, when you say yes to me.

Sylar: I would only ever say yes to you if I knew you'd be a rotting carcass a few seconds after.

Samson: Humph. Then I guess I have my work cut out for me, don't I?

Sylar: I guess you do.

Samson: I'll be back when you're ready to stat taking things a little bit more seriously.

Sylar: Pfft...

Samson: In the meantime, there's some business I have to attend to.

Sylar: ...Where are we?

Samson: Somewhere... safe. (Smiles) (Walks off, goes through an automatic door)

Sylar: (Smirks to himself, like he knows something we don't)

(New York, Angela's Apartment)

Claire: Dad, we can't just sit here and let you be the lone ranger on this one, you need some help!

Noah: And are _you _going to be the one to give that me?

Claire: I could try.

Noah: Claire, I know you'll survive no matter what happens, but if those IA's get a hold of you, they will take turns ripping into your head and if we have a bunch of near immortals walking around with an assortment of abilities, how long do you think it'll be before they wipe us all out?

Peter: He's right Claire. But I don't agree with him wanting to storm the castle on his own.

Noah: They wouldn't expect me. Plus I offer them nothing to take so it gives me a distinct advantage for tactical intrusion.

Claire: So they'll just kill you then, right? Leave you to rot.

Noah: Claire, I've already killed more of these psychopath's than anyone else in this room, I'd say I'm mighty fucking entitled to it.

Sandra: NOAH!

Noah: Sandra, butt out of this.

Sandra: NO! I will not BUTT OUT of this. (Walks over to him) Are you so mad with grief over what happened to Lauren you're practically begging for one of those monsters to just kill you?

Noah: The only thing I'm begging for, is the death of all of those people who seem to think they're more special than everybody else. ...I kill Abba, I kill the problem.

Angela: And do you even have the slightest inkling to who this Abba even is?

Noah: ...

Angela: I don't know how you feel but to me, it seems as though you are working on completely dark information. Clearly this Abba has no interest in being found, so what makes you think you know where to begin?

Noah: I'll read up on some old Primatech files, I'll do whatever it takes to find this son of a bitch, just know, I WILL find him and when I do, the next bullet is his.

Angela: I can tell you right off hand you'll just be walking down another dead end with Primatech.

Peter: Huh?

Angela: We were aware of Abba at one time, as we first were with Sylar, but unlike Sylar we never were able to locate him. The case went as cold as ice practically over night.

Noah: Never stopped me before.

Angela: Humph.

Noah: I want all of you to get read to go deeper into hiding and I'll let you know when it's safe to come back. (Walks off)

Claire: He's going insane.

Peter: He's just doing what he think he has to do.

Claire: Yeah... that's true, but I looked into his eyes... and... I'm not seeing my father at all.

Adam: That tends to happen when you're fueled with nothing but pure rage. ...Isn't that right, carp?

Hiro: Mm. (Nods his head)

Peter: Speaking of Hiro. (Looks to Hiro) Could you maybe teleport Claire to Tokyo or something?

Ando: Would she even be safe _there?_

Angela: Anywhere is safer than here currently.

Hiro: I will take her there, but how do we know this group doesn't already have a backup plan for such a move?

Peter: We got to be willing to chance that, Hiro.

Hiro: (Nods) I understand.

Claire: Don't I get any say in this at all?

Sandra: It could be fun Claire, we could travel the streets of Tokyo, see the sights, it'd surely be a weight off our shoulders.

Claire: But then what happens when something unexpected happens? What then?

Sandra: ...We deal with it.

Claire: And what if it starts with the death of someone that I love?

Sandra: ...Then we... _deal _with it.

Claire: I... I just don't know I can do that. (Sighs) I just don't know. (Walks off)

Adam: Maybe I should talk to her.

Peter: And how would you convince her otherwise?

Adam: (Shrugs) We're both the same. That's all the convincing she needs. (Walks off)

(A Hospital, somewhere in California)

Matt: What?!

The Doctor: I'm sorry, Detective Parkman, but he needs to go have this surgery, it's a matter of life and death.

Matt: But he just had a few bruises! Now you're telling me he needs brain surgery?!

The Doctor: We discovered a benign tumor growing like a plum on his frontal lobe. It may have been there for quite some time.

Matt: But doctor...he's a doctor. I'm sure he would have figured all of this out on his own.

The Doctor: Sometimes even a professional isn't always so keen on their studies. Trust me on this.

Matt: ...

The Doctor: (Puts his hand on Matt's shoulder) I'm sorry, Detective. (Walks off)

Matt: (Looks around in confusion like he always tends to do when he receives new and unexpected information)

(Undisclosed location, The IA Group Facility)

Sylar: (Sits on the ground, with his legs crossed, looking like he is meditating, very reminiscent of what he looked like when he was captured by Primatech) (He then darts his eyes up and smiles when he feels someone close by, standing outside of his cell) (He gets back up and looks toward his new visitor) ...Hi.

Barbara: So... you're Sylar. (With an excited smile planted on her face)

Sylar: The one and only.

Barbara: For a long while there I was thinking I would never get this chance to finally see you in person.

Sylar: Never say never.

Barbara: Right on that.

Sylar: You know, if I didn't know any better, you look an awful lot like that blonde woman who banged me over the head with a parking meter at Kirby Plaza.

Barbara: (Laughs) No. Not me. You have me confused with a sister of mine.

Sylar: Oh, I thought so. You feel a lot different than she did.

Barbara: So can you feel the aura of a person? Know exactly who they are?

Sylar: Not in the sense that you might be thinking. But I do get a feeling when I encounter someone, even if it's only for a few seconds.

Barbara: And you turn it to your advantage?

Sylar: Most definitely.

Barbara: (Quick Chuckle)

Sylar: So what do they call you?

Barbara: I'm Barbara. Barbara Herschel.

Sylar: And I'm Sylar. (With a fake smile on his face)

Barbara: I'm sure you have quite a few questions you want answered. I'm only inclined to give you some answers, not all, but the ones I will answer will give you a more clear sense of your current situation as it stands.

Sylar: And what situation would that be?

Barbara: Being locked the fuck up, what else?

Sylar: (Chuckles)

Barbara: Ask me a question.

Sylar: Okay. I'll bite. Do you know that Abba is my father?

Barbara: Yes.

Sylar: Are you the only one that knows?

Barbara: Yes.

Sylar: Okay. Do you also see the holes here?

Barbara: Meaning?

Sylar: Well, the basis of your entire group is acquiring the cheerleader, correct?

Barbara: Yeah.

Sylar: Okay. BUT... Samson has the ability to regenerate already.

Barbara: Mmhmm.

Sylar: So... why waste time trying to get the power from her when they could just as easily acquire it from him? It's not like he'd die.

Barbara: Would you really want to go through that multiple times almost every day? I'd say even with that power, it'd still be pretty damn painful.

Sylar: Prometheus had his liver ripped out of him and eaten by an Eagle once each and every day, and he turned out just fine.

Barbara: (Smirks) I get what you mean. But that wouldn't matter anyway because I'm the only one who knows that he's a regen.

Sylar: Okay. That makes a little more sense then.

Barbara: He wants to see us improve on our own volition, if he simply gave us that power without trepidation, we would not earn it. And he's all about earning your keep. Keeping them in the dark is better for him and for them.

Sylar: Who did he take the power from?

Barbara: Someone he came across by chance. Someone he has not met up with again since.

Sylar: And I don't blame them for that.

Barbara: Huh.

Sylar: Where are we?

Barbara: ...Not inclined to answer.

Sylar: ...Pfft...

Barbara: I have a question of my own.

Sylar: Shoot. I'm not going anywhere.

Barbara: Were you actually able to take Zodiac's powers after you killed her?

Sylar: Only the ones I didn't already have.

Barbara: I see.

Sylar: Was she your friend? Are you upset?

Barbara: No. Of course not. I hated her guts.

Sylar: (Chuckles)

Barbara: But I never really new our ability could work on our own kind.

Sylar: Ultimately, each and every one of us is the same as any other _Special_ out there, power is power.

Barbara: I think it's fair for me to say you don't hold onto that belief very well.

Sylar: Because I'm _not_ the same. I'm the only one who's truly unique. That's been the basis of my life for as long as I can remember.

Barbara: And the rest of us?

Sylar: ...Walking, talking, Happy meals.

Barbara: (Quick Chuckle) I knew I'd like you.

Sylar: Who _doesn't_ like me?

Barbara: I need to tell you something about Samson.

Sylar: Yes?

Barbara: He's been like a father to me for a large chunk of my life.

Sylar: Lucky you.

Barbara: And he often times confided in me. He told me things he had never told anyone else... and... he truly feels guilt over what he did to you as a child. And he did it purely for the best of reasons.

Sylar: ...And the right price.

Barbara: It may have appeared malicious on the outside but he did it because, inherently, somewhere in his mind, he wanted you to be safe because he knew his chances of getting away with murder would diminish with time. He was protecting you from not only the most uncontrollable of forces, he was also protecting you from himself.

Sylar: And you believe that?

Barbara: I do. I know him better than anybody. He taught me everything. We both put this group together. We've practically been by each other's side forever. The only time we were apart was after his diagnosis.

Sylar: Again, lucky you.

Barbara: He went into self-imposed exile for a long time, none of us heard from him... hell most of us had falling outs, the group fell apart over night without even learning why. But when he finally found that regen and cured himself, it was right back to work.

Sylar: Is that why you guys weren't even a gleam in Primatech and Pinehurst's eye? Because of his absence?

Barbara: (Nods) Yes.

Sylar: And here we are now.

Barbara: ...And now he knows and we know for an absolute fact that you need NO protection whatsoever and that's putting it very lightly. All he asks is that you put aside your self imposed agenda and allow a few others to take a slice at it for a bit. Join us and be part of a true family. One that will take this world away from the truly evil doers.

Sylar: And have to live forever with someone else just as powerful as me? (Nods) You don't know me very well Ms. Herschel.

Barbara: You're right. I don't. But I want to learn. And I want you to be the one teach me that.

Sylar: Why don't you come on into my cell then? I can teach you quite a bit.

Barbara: Humph. If only you were so lucky.

Sylar: (Smirks)

Barbara: Samson will be back soon. And please, think about the bigger picture here. Things are going into motion and we want you to be there to see it all happen.

Sylar: If someone would tell me what that is, I might just consider thinking about it a little bit before I tell you for the ten thousandth time: no.

Barbara: We'll see what Samson says. (Walks out of the automatic door)

(Angela's Apartment back in New York)

Tracy: (Lying in a bed, wakes up) (Takes a few labored breaths)

Noah: Welcome back.

Tracy: Where am I?

Noah: Angela Petrelli's apartment. You're safe... for the moment...

Tracy: What happened to Barbara?

Noah: ...She got away.

Tracy: (Sighs) Damn it...

Noah: We have a few issues presently. I need to know if you're willing to fight.

Tracy: I was nearly just ripped to shreds by my own sister, do you really think I'm in any condition to fight?

Noah: You're forming words. You sound fine to me.

Tracy: I didn't ask to be part of whatever 'War of the week' you have going on here, so I think I'm going to get the hell out of here while I can.

Noah: And just like that you'd walk away?

Tracy: ...

Noah: That woman, your sister, almost killed you. If I were you I'd be mighty pissed off right about now.

Tracy: Like you would care how I feel.

Noah: Tracy... I do care how you feel. ...I've always cared about how you feel. And I know you feel pain... it's excruciating, but no manner of physical illness will ever trump what you're experiencing on an emotional level.

Tracy: Uh...

Noah: And I know how that feels. The moment Sylar took Lauren from me. The moment he stole Claire's dignity. It's not just anger... it's... something so much more, something so much more indescribable.

Tracy: ...

Noah: And you need to give in to that fact. Because you do feel it and you do want to be apart of this. Don't tell me that you don't because I know you do. And I will fight for you just as harshly as you would fight for yourself.

Tracy: But why?!

Noah: Because believe it or not, Tracy. I care about you. I care about you probably more than you ever knew. ...And I don't want to lose you like I lost Lauren. But I want to make you happy. And happiness comes with making the people that hurt you pay.

Tracy: (Sighs)

Noah: Help me. Please.

Tracy: (Nods, a simple 'yes')

Noah: Thank you. (Hugs her)

Tracy: (Does not hug him back, has a look of confusion on her face)

Noah: We're going to take this group down one piece at a time.

Tracy: ... (Unsure of what to make of those last comments)

(Hospital, somewhere in California)

(Mohinder's room)

The Doctor: (Walks back into the room) Are you ready Doctor Sur- (Notices that Mohinder is not in bed) Oh... Shi-

Mohinder: (Jumps down from the ceiling on top of the Doctor)

The Doctor: (Reacts as he's knocked to the ground pretty forcibly by Mohinder's enhanced strength)

Mohinder: STAY DOWN! (Runs out of the room)

The Doctor: Uh... Ugh... (Slowly gets back up) ...Not today... Doctor Suresh... (Runs off after him)

(Out in the halls)

Mohinder: (Running about the halls, looking for Matt) MATT! MATT! MATTHEW!

Nurse: Sir, what are you doing out of-

Mohinder: YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

Nurse: Sir, please-

Mohinder: I said STAY AWAY! (He staggers off at pretty fast intervals of speed)

Nurse: (Runs up to a voice amplifier and speaks into it) We need security on the upper floors, pronto!

Mohinder: (Comes up to a wall and punches a big hole right through it) (He then proceeds to run through this hole to the other side as he searches for Matt)

(Angela's Apartment, New York)

(Claire's room)

Claire: So you're the one who's going to give me the pep talk, right?

Adam: (Shrugs) Sure. Why not?

Claire: A guy who tried to kill pretty much the entire world's population?

Adam: Not everyone's perfect, doll.

Claire: So what kind of speech are you going to give me?

Adam: Actually, no speech. I was going to tell you that I think you're right.

Claire: ...What?

Adam: Your father seems to have gone a little... coo-coo, I think we can both agree on that.

Claire: It would sure seem that way...

Adam: There's no way he can face this issue on his own and I think he knows that. Just give him time to mull things over and we'll be out in the game in no time.

Claire: Good. I knew you'd be on my side.

Adam: Us Regens got to stick together, right?

Claire: Of course.

Adam: You just need to figure out how to fight first.

Claire: I can fight.

Adam: All right. Let's see your moves then. (Unsheathes his sword)

Claire: Uh... what the hell are you doing?

Adam: Engaging you. What does it look like?

Claire: Are you... joking right now?

Adam: (Slashes across her stomach with his sword)

Claire: (Shrieks) What the hell was that?!

Adam: An attack.

Claire: Stop it! Put that away!

Adam: Oh ok, sure. Because those IAs will do exactly what you tell them to. Just ask politely. (Begins slashing at her again and again)

Claire: (Shrieks multiple times)

Adam: Come on doll, engage me!

Claire: Adam!

Adam: PUT UP A FIGHT! (Slashes her again)

Claire: (Her neck is slashed) (Blood starts to pour out)

Adam: (Sighs) ...You're dead. (Stabs the sword all the way through her gut to the other side)

Claire: Uh... UH...

Adam: Oh, stop moping, you don't feel this.

Claire: Ugh... Ugh...

Adam: This is what will happen.

Claire: ...

Adam: ...Well... maybe it won't be so... 'Knights of the Round table' or anything but it will be just as bloody. And who knows, you might not even be able to regenerate if they rip off the top of your head and don't give you your scalp back. Did you ever once consider that?

Claire: Uh...

Adam: Well... you better. These men could still find a way to kill you permanently if they really tried it. (Rips the sword out of her gut and cleans it off with a rag, he then sheaths it)

Claire: (Starts to regenerate her wounds)

Adam: Hiro's waiting for you. You're going to Tokyo. (Walks out of the room)

Claire: (Completely regenerates) (Breathes fairly consistently to herself, understanding exactly what Adam just showed her)

(Somewhere within the hospital in California)

Matt: (Sitting alone in a chair, sighs to himself) ...Son of a bitch...

(Suddenly an alarm goes off)

Matt: (Gets out of the seat) What the hell?

(Suddenly the ceiling above Matt is punched through)

Matt: WHAT THE HELL?! (As he looks up into the ceiling)

Mohinder: (Crashes through the ceiling and lands on the ground, in front of Matt, breathes fairly hard after having done this) MATT!

Matt: MOHINDER?!

Mohinder: We have to get the hell out of here, now!

Matt: What?! I thought you needed surgery!

Mohinder: WE HAVE TO GO!

Matt: But what about- (Is suddenly thrown against a wall, falls to the ground)

Mohinder: HUH?! (Looks to his side and sees The Doctor)

The Doctor: (Puts his hand out and uses his telekinesis powers to stop Mohinder in his tracks) Do you have any idea how much money you've just cost this hospital, Doctor?

Mohinder: Like I give a shit.

The Doctor: How very dark of you, Doctor.

Mohinder: Stop calling me that, only real doctors can call me that.

The Doctor: And who said I wasn't a real doctor?

Mohinder: ...

The Doctor: You need something to help you perfect your craft, right?

Mohinder: Go screw yourself.

The Doctor: You know, I was so close to just removing the top of your head but then stitching right back on simply because I respect you, Doctor Suresh. But now... now you've taken that respect and warped it completely in and of itself... this isn't something I can simply forgive. I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way. (Uses his power and brings Mohinder up close to him)

Mohinder: AH!

The Doctor: Now let's see what goodies we can find in that head of yours, doctor.

(Suddenly gunshots go off)

The Doctor: (Reacts to being shot)

Matt: (Stands back on his feet with his gun drawn)

The Doctor: AHH! (Lets go of Mohinder)

Mohinder: (Gets his footing back, punches The Doctor in the stomach)

The Doctor: (Reacts to being punched, flies back through a wall creating another large hole)

Mohinder: (A few labored breaths) Thank you Matt...

Matt: ...Yeah... Yeah...

Mohinder: We've had quite the hell of the last few days, haven't we?

Matt: Don't even remind me.

Mohinder: We should probably check and see if he's-

The Doctor: (Suddenly, as if a blur, runs his way out of the hole and away through the hallways of the hospital like the road runner)

Mohinder: HOLY-!

Matt: What the hell was that?!

Mohinder: (Runs up to the hole in the wall and notices that The Doctor is nowhere to be found) DAMN IT!

Matt: Is he gone?!

Mohinder: ...Long gone.

Matt: Son of a bitch!

Mohinder: Something big is going on here... and I'm going to find out what it is.

(Undisclosed location, The IA Group Facility)

Samson: (Walking back into the cell-room) So did you acquaint yourself with Barbara?

Sylar: I sure did.

Samson: She's a very charming woman. I've known her a long time.

Sylar: So she tells me.

Samson: Did you know I taught her just about everything that she knows?

Sylar: Like the master teaching the student?

Samson: Yeah. Exactly like that.

Sylar: So, was she supposed to be like... your surrogate for me after you regretted abandoning me?

Samson: ...

Sylar: And now... now you want to replace her back with me? How desperate are you?

Samson: No one is replacing anybody. We're all in this together.

Sylar: ...Together... right... together...

Samson: What?

Sylar: Just you and this whole ludicrous idea of togetherness. You don't know what that even means. You never did. You never will. I don't care how many people come to your defense. I don't care how amazing they all say you are, you're still that weak, pathetic, pitiful piece of shit that I left dying in that shitty taxidermy shack.

Samson: You can think whatever you want about me, Gabriel. You're entitled to it. And I deserve it.

Sylar: Humph.

Samson: But don't think for a second that I don't know anything about family or togetherness. Everything that you see here, everything that we've help build, is here because of our collective idealism. Our spirit. None of this would exist without the compromises each and every one of us made to see fit it's ultimate conclusion. This wasn't bought with just money, this was bought with the pride and ingenuity of a people who should be allowed to call themselves Gods in place of men. You belong here with all of us.

Sylar: And then what?

Samson: And then we march. We create the world we dream of.

Sylar: The world _you _dream of.

Samson: The world shuns you, Gabriel! The world shuns us all! When we make our move, it's going to be something biblical. Something that no one will ever forget. And we will walk away from it the ones holding all the cards.

Sylar: Then TELL ME what it is you plan to do!

Samson: (Sighs)

Sylar: TELL ME!

Samson: We're going to destroy New York.

Sylar: ...What?

Samson: Yeah, I know, destroying New York isn't a particularly new idea. But it's what needs to happen if we truly want to achieve our dominance in a world where men view us as simply people with magic tricks. Ohhhhh, we are going to prove just how wrong they are.

Sylar: And how are you going to go about doing this?

Samson: Samuel Sullivan.

Sylar: Hm?

Samson: Are you aware he met his end in prison very recently?

Sylar: Haven't been paying very much attention to the news lately.

Samson: Well the simple fact is, he'd dead. And I have his power.

Sylar: ...

Samson: ...And I have followers...

Sylar: And you're going to use that to cause an earthquake that will rip the city apart...

Samson: Not just the city, Gabriel... the state.

Sylar: Uh...

Samson: You ever heard of the Indian Point Energy Center in Buchanan, New York?

Sylar: ...Sure.

Samson: Well, that's where it begins. And when we're done there, we'll move on to the next one and the next one until we know for certain the non-specials cannot handle it anymore.

Sylar: You're telling me that you're going to cause an earthquake... right on top of a nuclear power plant?

Samson: That's exactly what I'm telling you, son. We're going to melt that reactor... and the death toll will be in the millions upon millions from New Jersey to New York to beyond. Anybody who simply catches a whiff of the cataclysm will fall to our prowess.

Sylar: And you're going to use that as a selling point for taking control of the country?

Samson: When the initial strike has concluded, we will step forward and offer humanity a way out of the pain, the misery of such a tragic event, we will use our power to heal the wounds left behind and as time goes on... we'll run for public offices, write books, build up our notoriety, become unsung heroes. Symbols. People with everything. We start subtlety and build our way up and eventually... we'll be the Gods the people of America, of the world need, in order to continue living their lives most comfortably.

Sylar: ...

Samson: The last time the world looked to someone like that... he ended up dying for their sins.

Sylar: For crying out loud, you think you're Jesus Christ?

Samson: We are in every way.

Sylar: You call the systematic murder of millions of people subtle?

Samson: We call it progress, Gabriel. And I'm sure you of all people understand that the best.

Sylar: And you want me to be the one to give humanity the ultimatum?

Samson: ...And I want you to be my son.

Sylar: ...I think I understand now. Thank you for finally telling me.

Samson: This is something that will happen very soon, and I can't imagine doing it without you being there by my side. But first comes first and my, OUR people need to survive the event, so Claire Bennett is a must now that we know who and where she is.

Sylar: And where would that be?

Samson: ...Angela Petrelli's apartment.

Sylar: Oh?

Samson: (Looks away from Sylar) But it won't matter long because she'll probably be moving on soon enou- (Turns around and notices his son standing right in front of him)

Sylar: Took you long enough. (Sticks some kind of sharp object straight through Samson's head to the other side)

Samson: UGHHHHH...

Sylar: Did you really think you could hold me? I only waited this long to escape so I could find out everything I needed to know. And you hand delivered it to me... beautifully.

Samson: ...

Sylar: You're strong dad, a lot stronger than you were when I last met you, but you're still not as strong as I am. You've been out of the game too long... and I'm not about to let you usurp me because we ALL KNOW that's what you really want.

Samson: UGH...

Sylar: So we'll play. We'll play... and you... you will lose. ...But I do find your plight intriguing. It'll certainly make things a lot more interesting.

Samson: ...

Sylar: And you know what? I empathize with you. (Laughs)

Samson: ...Uh...

Sylar: ...I'm about to blow New York to hell and back. (Smiles) (Drops Samson to the ground)

Samson: (Lies on the ground, having his brain-switched off)

Sylar: By the way... my name... is Sylar. (Walks off into the distance)

(You hear the footsteps of evil as they depart)

*BLACK OUT*

Script written by Ryan West

Next Episode: Exodus

**A/N: I hope you guys understand what Sylar meant by the 'Empathizing' comment. I didn't want to blatantly tell you guys, but if you're a real fan of this series you should already know what I'm talking about without me spelling it out.**


	9. Chapter IX: Exodus

_Heroes _

Volume 6: "Brave New World"

(An Undisclosed location, The IA Group Facility)

(An alarm is heard going off in the background as the chaos of Sylar's escape escalates)

Samson: (Lies on the ground with a weird metal object sticking through his head from one side to the other)

Barbara: (Runs into the room) SAMSON!

Samson: (Completely still)

Barbara: Son of a bitch! (Goes up to him and bends down, she then, with much show of strength, pulls the object out of his head causing a froth of blood to spew outward) ...Damn it...

Samson: (Quiet and still)

Barbara: Come on, come on, come on! COME ON! COME ON! ...COME OOOON!

Samson: (The hole in his head suddenly begins to seal back up and completely regenerate back to its original state) (And he wakens, taking many sudden deep compulsive breaths)

Barbara: OH THANK GOD! (Full of relief)

Samson: (Breathing, slowly gets back up on his feet) Whe- Where did he go?!

Barbara: We're looking for him. He hasn't left yet!

Samson: FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK!

Barbara: Yes... Yes... Right away. (Runs off)

Samson: (Bangs his hand on the wall in anger) DAMN IT!

(Within the facility)

Member # 1: He has to be around here somewhere!

Member # 2: We need to split up!

Member # 1: Are you out of your fucking mind?! This is Sylar we're talking about!

Member # 2: Then how are we going to find him?

(Suddenly someone appears right in front of them)

Sylar: Here he is. (Smiles)

Member # 1 and Member # 2: (Scream bloody murder as they are torn to shreds by Sylar)

(Somewhere else within the facility)

Rafe: SHIT!

Barbara: Where did that screaming come from?!

Rafe: Right in the next room!

Barbara: Stay right behind me, Rafe!

(Both Barbara and Rafe enter the next room)

(There is no sign of Sylar)

(But there is a trail of dead bodies lying strewn about the place)

Rafe: He really is stronger than all of us...

Barbara: Don't let his reputation be a force of intimation, Rafe! KEEP YOUR EYES FORWARD!

(Suddenly another scream is heard and another member of the group is thrown to his death against a wall and both Barbara and Rafe witness it)

Rafe: Over there!

Barbara: Follow closely!

(They both run off toward the location of where Sylar is)

(They turn the corner and to their surprise, Sylar stands there waiting for them)

Sylar: Hello. (With a smile on his face)

Rafe: (Fires off some kind of energy)

Sylar: (Deflects it off his hand and it burns away in a wall) (He then proceeds to flick his wrist)

Rafe: (Screams as he's thrown across the room and bangs his head against a wall)

Sylar: (Quickly maneuvers himself up to Barbara and grabs hold of her by the neck and then slams her up against a wall, his eyes meeting hers the entire time)

Barbara: (Reacts in pain as she looks in Sylar's eyes as he holds her fate in his hands)

Sylar: (Chuckles) Just how many of you do I have to kill before you finally learn to stop chasing me?

Barbara: Go... go ahead... kill me... take my powers... if... if it's what you want... you'll just take it anyway.

Sylar: You're absolutely right, Ms. Herschel. And in most cases that's completely true but, I think I'll just stick to murdering you in cold blood. (Puts his finger up to her forehead and starts to rip into it)

Barbara: (Tries her very best to refrain from screaming in agony)

(Suddenly something happens to Sylar)

Sylar: (Is blasted by some kind of large bomb of energy that blows him back crashing a hole into a wall)

(The culprit is shown to be Samson)

Samson: (Puts his hand down after having blasted his own son)

Barbara: Uh... ugh...

Samson: Barbara! (Runs up to her to check and see if she's all right)

Barbara: I'm... I'm fine. I'm fine. He didn't dig in very deep.

Samson: Where in the hell is the able bodied security at?! He ripped through us like we're tin foil!

Barbara: He's strong. Stronger than all of us. We knew this could happen.

Samson: We'll discuss faults and inabilities later, firstly let's get him back to lock- (Notices something) DAMN IT!

Barbara: Huh?

Samson: (Walks up to the hole in the wall and sees that Sylar is gone, he is nowhere to be found)

Barbara: We'll send a scouting party...

Samson: Little good that'll do. He can turn invisible. He's gone.

Barbara: Then what's our next move, Abba?

Samson: We wait. (Walks off)

Barbara: Humph.

("Chapter IX: Exodus)

(Tokyo, Japan)

(Very busy streets)

(Suddenly Hiro appears along with Ando, Claire, Angela, Emma, Sandra, Lyle, and Mr. Muggles)

Sandra: Now that was a hell of a trip!

Mr. Muggles: (Yelps)

Sandra: Oh, it's okay Mr. Muggles. It was only a little bit of teleportation. Just a little teleportation! (Snuggling up to him)

Emma: I've never been to Japan before.

Lyle: Heh. Neither have I.

Claire: Where do we go from here, Hiro?

Hiro: To Yamagato Industries.

Lyle: Is that supposed to be the place you work?

Hiro: Work? (Chuckles)

Ando: He owns it.

Lyle: You kidding?

Sandra: Really?

Hiro: (Nods) I really do.

Angela: Yeah. Fifty One shares. (She says as she walks on by them)

Hiro: Way to put a damper on it...

Angela: I need something hard to drink, so leave me alone for the time being. (Walks off)

Sandra: She was in a big hurry...

Claire: She probably doesn't really want to be here anymore than I do.

Ando: It's for your own safety Ms. Bennett.

Claire: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get to that company of yours. (Walks forward)

Hiro: Uh, Ando... you thought about what you're going to say to my sister?

Ando: Hm?

Hiro: You know... my sister. Your fiancé?

Ando: (His widen large) HOLY- You're right! I haven't spoken to Kimiko in weeks!

Hiro: She's going to massacre you, Ando. I'll uh... try and... back you up.

Ando: (Gulps) Oh... Crap...

(Angela's Apartment-New York)

Noah: (Loading up his gun with a new round of ammunition) We ready to do this?

Adam: I have a sword. I was ready ten bloody minutes ago.

Tracy: So where do we begin?

Noah: I think I may have a few ideas to get their attention.

Peter: Care to tell us what those ideas might be?

Noah: Nope.

Peter: I figured as much.

Adam: So, assuming this group decides to invade us here in New York, you intend us to just kill each one after the other?

Noah: That's precisely what I'm intending to do.

Adam: You are aware of what collateral damage is, are you not?

Noah: Since when has the safety of others ever mattered to someone like you?

Adam: Heh, low blow.

Peter: Noah, he's one of us now. We don't need to treat anybody here like dog crap, okay?

Noah: The only one I'm treating like 'dog crap' is him.

Adam: (Nods) Right. Right. (Smiles)

Tracy: Are we going to do this or what?

Noah: Yeah, yeah, let's just-

(The sound of electrical charges are heard protruding just outside the doorway of the apartment)

Adam: That's... not a good noise.

Noah: OH... SHIT!

(The door is blown open, right off of its hinges as somebody enters the apartment, floating inside)

Sylar: Where. IS SHE! (He echoes with monstrous to his voice)

Noah: You... son of a-

Peter: OUT OF THE WAY! (Fires off a blast of red energy toward Sylar)

Sylar: (With his eyes glowing with electricity, puts his hand in front of his face and grabs onto the burst of energy without much thought, he fires it right back at Peter)

Peter: SHIT! (Jumps out of the way)

Tracy: Oh god...

Noah: (Points his gun toward Sylar and fires off multiple shots)

Sylar: (Not fazed by the bullets lands on the ground and begins walking toward Noah)

Noah: JUST. DIE. YOU FUCK! (Firing off more shots)

Sylar: (Walks right in front of Noah and raises him into the air with his psychic abilities, hoisting him, by the neck, right above his body)

Noah: Uh... Uh... Ughhh...

Sylar: Been a long time, Bennett.

Adam: (With his sword drawn, sticks off to the side) Heh...

Tracy: ...Your... Your him.

Sylar: In the flesh.

Peter: guuu... (Trying to get back up)

Sylar: Peter, if I were you right now, I'd stay RIGHT where I am.

Peter: errr... (Listens to Sylar's advise and stays on the ground, looking into the hardwood)

Sylar: Tell her to come out.

Noah: ...Uh...

Sylar: TELL HER TO COME OUT!

Noah: I wouldn't do that... ever... even if she were here. I'd never sell my daughter. Never.

Sylar: Then if she's not here, where is she?

Noah: Gone. Farther away than anybody can be.

Sylar: Heh. How long do you think that will last?

Noah: ...Forever. I'll make it forever.

Sylar: Are you even slightly bit aware that it's probably MUCH safer for her to be with me, at this point, than you?

Noah: ...Fuck you.

Sylar: But why? I'm being completely serious here. There's a nest of ME out there looking to collect. I'm the only one that DOESN'T need to rip open that pretty little head again!

Noah: YOU SON OF A... (Breathing hard, trying to attack Sylar, but can't in his immobile state)

Sylar: (Chuckles) You and I... we tend to hit some very raw nerves? Don't we?

Noah: ...Go to hell...

Sylar: (Laughs) You're angry at me, aren't you?

Peter: (From the floor) ...No one's ever NOT been angry at you.

Sylar: (Shrugs) It happens.

Noah: ...Do you even... even care... has the thought even crossed your mind?

Sylar: Hm?

Noah: ...When you made her blow her brains out... did you even... for one second... think that what you were doing, was a terrible thing...? (Actually beginning to choke up)

Sylar: Are you actually about to weep right now, Noah? (Chuckles) Really? REALLY?

Noah: ...

Sylar: And for your information, I did care... when I killed her. I cared a lot. I cared about just how beautiful the walls around her would look once she added that extra coat of red. ...It was extraordinary.

Noah: I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILLLLLL YOUUUU!

Sylar: (Laughs)

Adam: ...Christ.

Sylar: Now, if you're not going to tell me where your daughter is, I suppose I'll just have to find out myself... all I gotta do is touch you, and all the answers will come in time. So go ahead... stay quiet... it'll make me killing you seem that much more... artful.

Noah: GO AND DO IT YOU ASSHOLE! DO IT!

Sylar: Since you asked. (Puts his hand out)

Adam: (On the sideline, comes up behind Sylar) No, sir. (Swipes his sword at Sylar)

Sylar: Uh... uh... (Reacts to being sliced somewhere)

Adam: Humph. (Sheathes his sword)

Sylar: ...Shit... (His head falls off of his body, and he falls to the ground)

Noah: (Drops to the ground, takes quite a few breaths and looks up toward Adam)

Adam: We haven't much time. (Looks to Peter) Peter, get off the floor, you look very indecent form this view. (Looks back to Noah) Did you hear me? We have to go. He'll regenerate soon.

Noah: I... I don't know what to-

Adam: Save it. PETER!

Peter: I'm getting up! I'm getting up! (Gets back up on his feet)

Adam: We have A LOT of ground to cover.

Tracy: Just... who are you exactly?

Adam: I'm... complicated.

Tracy: Heh...

Adam: Let's move out.

(Tokyo, Japan)

(Pub)

Angela: (Sitting at the bar) (In Japanese) Another, Sake.

Emma: (Sits down next to her) Angela...?

Angela: ...What?

Emma: We have to go to that building.

Angela: Why? (Stern)

Emma: ...Because... we have to stay safe.

Angela: Stay safe from whom, exactly?

Emma: What?

Angela: STAY SAFE FROM WHOM.

Emma: I can't hear you just because you speak louder. I'm deaf.

Angela: (Sighs) (Gets in front of Emma's view) Why do we need to stay "safe" as it were.

Emma: Because we'll be killed. Duh.

Angela: Don't speak to me like a child, okay?

Emma: What do you think you can do about it? Dream up some sort of defense mechanism?

Angela: ...I've been in danger MORE TIMES in my life than I'd care to remember. And you know what? I've come back from it every time. I've walked into certain death and walked out, just as alive as I was before. Why should now be any different? Because I'm older? Am I a useless old grandma, now? Is that what the logic is now that I'm past my prime? Am I no longer useful? No longer valid?

Emma: Peter... wants this.

Angela: Peter has never known what he wants. I don't suspect now to be any different.

Claire: (Walks into the pub) I can't say I don't agree with you.

Angela: ...You come to "take to me safety" too?

Claire: I'm just here to tell you that I get it. I get it. Okay? I get it. But us being there is a burden.

Angela: Pfft, why? You can regenerate. You'll be fine.

Claire: But what if I'm not?

Angela: Hm?

Claire: I always think I can do more than I can, but I know inherently what I think and what I can actually do are two separate things. So, I can't die. What else is new?

Angela: ...

Claire: And you dream. That's what you can do. But unlike me, when you get hurt... you don't suddenly heal yourself.

Angela: Humph...

Claire: You being there... will kill you. And it'll hurt me...

Angela: Why would my death hurt you?

Claire: BECAUSE YOU'RE PART OF MY FAMILY.

Angela: Uh...

Claire: And believe it or not, I care about you. ...I've lost TOO much to just throw you to the wayside like some trash.

Angela: ...

Claire: I need you around... okay? I want you to be around. There, I said it. I don't want to lose you.

Angela: Hm...

Claire: I just want us to get through this. Preferably intact. So we need to stay on the same page. Can we do that?

Angela: (Sighs)

Claire: Can we do that?!

Angela: Yes... we can do that.

Claire: Then let's go, okay?

Angela: (Nods her head)

Claire: (Walks off)

Emma: She's strong...

Angela: Reminds me of me the more I get to know her.

(Angela's Apartment-New York)

Sylar: (His head LITERALLY attaches itself back to his body, he slowly but surely starts to regain movement, all the blood that poured out of his stem reenters his body) (He then takes MANY breaths after becoming whole again to signify his continued existence)

(He quickly jumps back up to his feet and notices that he's the only one left in the apartment)

Sylar: ...Son of a... (He darts around, looking to see if maybe they are still around but there' s no one in sight, no noises to be heard, all completely silent) You cowards. (He says to himself as a little bit of electricity protrudes off of his fist)

(He then calms himself down)

Sylar: Well... at least now I know decapitation doesn't work. (Quick Chuckle) (Walks off)

(Somewhere far-off within the city)

(An alleyway)

Peter: (Tired out after having run for miles) Where... where are we?

Adam: Far away.

Noah: (Sits down on the cement, against a wall of a building on the side)

Adam: You taking a rest, I see?

Noah: ...Just... Just give me a minute.

Tracy: Noah, us standing around here isn't exactly helping.

Noah: JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE.

Tracy: (Sighs) Whatever.

Peter: What's wrong, Noah?

Noah: Pfft...

Peter: Sylar does that. He gets under your skin. I get it. I really do. But you can't let that win.

Noah: ...I wasn't here... I was... I was gone... like I always am... that's all I've ever been is gone...

Adam: What are we saying now?

Tracy: Noah... you have to hold it together.

Noah: Hold it together? (Chuckles) Have you seen me lately? ...I'm far from holding anything together at the moment.

Peter: ...

Noah: I wasn't here... when he... raped my daughter... I wasn't here... when he tried to kill Sandra... I wasn't here when he murdered Lauren... I just... I wasn't here. I'm never here.

Tracy: ...Noah...

Noah: Hell... I was more responsible for the death of Claire's Biological mother than Sylar was. And I know... she would never tell me that... but I know she thinks it. She thinks it all the time. ...I... I should have never accepted this assignment.

Peter: What?

Tracy: Assignment? What assignment?

Noah: ...When Kaito... gave her to me. When the company tasked me with being her protector... (Fake chuckle) ...none of this would have happened. None of it.

Tracy: Oh, come on Noah, you can't possibly blame yourself for everything that's ever happened. You can't do that. You're supposed to be the strong one here. Why are you letting yourself down like this?

Noah: BECAUSE I FAILED! ...I failed. I failed Claire. I failed Lauren. ...I've failed everyone.

Adam: I know I don't have much stake in the game as it would seem but... do stop sulking.

Noah: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!

Adam: More than you would EVER care to dream, Mr. Horn Rim.

Noah: ...

Adam: Can you even fathom the amount of lives I've lived?

Noah: I don't care.

Adam: Yes you do.

Noah: ...

Adam: I've been alive for four hundred plus years. I've seen EVERYTHING. Time and time again. I've known people. I've seen people.

Noah: ...

Adam: I've done so many great things that most would never be able to accomplish, but I did it. I did it! ...Do you not think that some of my success was at the cost of absolute failure?

Noah: What are you talking about?

Adam: ...I had a wife. Frederica. Married in Paris. 1782. ...I've had a lot of wives... but none... none of them ever came close enough to her. She uh... she saw something in me. Something most never do. She wanted that something... and... for a time... she got it. I thought nothing of myself. I thought only of her. ...And... I knew... she was the one for me. She was the only one that truly ever saw me as someone salvageable. Someone who could be a better man than he was. She brought something out in me that I never truly understood. Even to this day. She loved makeup...face powder... the cosmetics of the time. ...But uh... that... (Actually starts to choke up a bit) (Regains his composure) ...that was her thing. It was hers. And I... I got her the best. But... at the time... things like that weren't as... efficient... not as... safe.

Tracy: Uh...

Adam: ...She got sick. Very sick. And uh... at the time... no one had a clue why. She just was. She was dying... and there was nothing I could do to help her. ...It was in that moment that I actually considered prayer... "Please. Save my wife. Save her. Please. I won't ever do another bad thing in my life." But... as usual, God was very busy that night not existing. So... I watched... I watched my wife... die. I didn't discover until years later what had killed her. Lead poisoning. The face powder... simple makeup... killed my wife. ...I never mourned her properly when it happened. I simply fell back to the swindler I had always been. I left. I never even said another word edgewise.

Noah: ...

Adam: A few years later I was... playing a game of chance with a man I met in Peru. Suddenly, two men walked into the bar and threatened to shoot the man about some kind of payment he owed. He said some nasty comment and they shot him, they shot him twice in the chest. They walked out. My friend lay on the floor bleeding. Alive. But again... I was powerless. At the time, you could only rely on the inevitable. But than... as quickly as the men walked out... another man walked over... he calmly told me to step aside... for some reason... I listened... didn't argue. Didn't say a word. The man would then go... and slit his own wrist and have my friend his blood. I didn't know what to think. I didn't think anything... I was just watching a random man feed my dying friend his blood. I thought he was mad but I didn't say anything. I didn't try and stop him. He just kept doing it. Kept feeding him.

Noah: ...This man was a regen... wasn't he?

Adam: (Nods his head) He was. Just like I was. And... when my friend ingested the blood... the wound... it just disappeared. He got up... and it was like... it was like he'd never even been shot. ...I was obviously very dumbfounded. I didn't know what to think. So... I had to ask him. "Can you regenerate your body too?" ..."Yes... Yes, I can." I showed him what I could do and he told me I was the first regen he'd ever known about outside of himself. ...Then he told me what we could do. How we could heal the sick... the broken. How... our "gift" was a blessing... a cure for everything awful. At first I thought... that's amazing... but then... I started to think... I started to think hard... and then it hit me. Frederica. ...I could have saved her. I had the power. I had the cure. I had it in me. It was right there. I was just... too stupid. Too much of a product of the time to realize that I could have been the one who saved her. My friend... who was shot... lived for another fifty years after that. Had a wife... kids... everything. And Freddy? She was still under ground. ...She's STILL under ground. ...I fell... I fell to my knees and I broke down... I no longer wanted to live this life. I mourned her. I finally mourned her, and then I tried killing myself more than once. Didn't take. I wanted... SO much... to die. It was only years later that I finally drove myself to WANT to live again. To move on.

Tracy: ...That's...

Peter: ...Jesus...

Adam: You want to know what failure feels like? That's what failure feels like. ...At least you still have your family. At least... you have a chance to undo all the bad. Me? I never did. I never could.

Noah: ...And you were willing... willing to destroy all of humanity in her name?

Adam: I would have destroyed humanity ten times over just to see her face again.

Noah: (Nods)

Adam: Now GET UP. Dust yourself off. And let's get the hell out of here. All right? Let's do... what you set out to do.

Noah: ...Okay.

Adam: Good. Now come along now, everyone there is much ground to cover. (Walks off)

Peter: I... I'm speechless.

Tracy: I had absolutely nothing to say...

Noah: (Gets back up) (Takes a deep breath) (Regains his composure, his determination)...You heard him you two. There's a lot of ground to cover. (Walks off)

(An Undisclosed location, The IA Group Facility)

Rafe: (Walks over to Samson) Hey, sir.

Samson: I take it your recovery is going well?

Rafe: Yeah, I'm good. Just a bump.

Samson: You're lucky that's all it was.

Rafe: ...Yeah.

Samson: Gabriel... has always been a stubborn boy. I never needed to have years and years with him to learn that. ...He got it from his mother.

Rafe: Well, if you don't mind me asking, how do you break someone like that?

Samson: You don't. But you can learn to take control.

Rafe: Hm?

Samson: Barbara!

Barbara: (Comes walking over) Yes, Abba?

Samson: How well can you use your mind manipulation?

Barbara: I'd say pretty well.

Samson: All right. Soon. Gabriel is going to start leaving a trail of breadcrumbs in New York as he searches for the Cheerleader. ...So he's about to lead us straight to him. Now, when he does, and we all know that he will, we'll strike.

Barbara: And...?

Samson: And you'll take control.

Barbara: Hm?

Samson: Get inside his head. MAKE him loyal.

Rafe: But... that could alter who he is. Ruin him.

Barbara: And he only recently recovered from Matt Parkman screwing around in his noodle making him think he was Nathan Petrelli.

Samson: Then be... meticulous.

Barbara: ...Understood.

Samson: He is only as strong as he allows himself to be. Take that strength... and turn it to your advantage.

Barbara: But what if he finds the cheerleader?

Samson: Then we'll kill two birds with one stone. ...It won't be long now. (Walks off)

Rafe: That was... kind of subtle.

Barbara: Seemed obvious to me.

Rafe: Humph.

Barbara: Let's make him proud.

(Tokyo, Japan-Yamagato Industries)

Kimiko: (In Japanese) How dare you show your face here, Ando!

Ando: (In Japanese) (Trying to make an appeal) I never forgot about you, babe, honest! I was just... I uh... I was very... very swamped...

Kimiko: With what?! Whores?! Liquor?!

Ando: No, baby, no!

(They continue to yell in the background as Hiro watches)

Hiro: (Chuckles)

Kimiko: (Notices this) HIRO!

Hiro: Uh... (Becomes startled) ...Yes, dear sister?

Kimiko: What are you laughing about?!

Hiro: Uh... nothing my dear sister...

Kimiko: OH! Cut the 'dear sister' crap! You pulled Ando back into one of your stupid little kids games, didn't you?!

Hiro: I uh... I don't remember anything like that...

Ando: Hiro! What the hell?!

(They continue to argue)

(In another room)

Angela: (Is seated on a chair)

Emma: (Is playing an instrument)

(Hiro, Ando, and Kimiko are heard yelling in Japanese in the background)

Claire: (Sits crossed legged on the floor, smiling) ...Doesn't sound like anything good going on over there.

Angela: Sounds like that Masahashi has a lot of explaining to do.

Claire: Tell me about it.

Angela: In time she'll understand. She'll tell him "The wedding is off" and she'll lock herself away in her room for a week or two, but she'll come around. They always do.

Claire: I see you have some similar experience with the matter?

Angela: I've certainly dabbled.

Claire: (Chuckles)

Emma: (Playing with her instrument, obviously not hearing nor caring about the conversation going on between Claire and Angela)

Angela: Before he went mad... your grandfather was absolutely indebted to me, but so bad at keeping tabs. He'd disappear for days on end at a time with such awful explanations as to why. Naturally, I always assumed the worst, affairs, extortion rackets, you name it. I would scream my head off at him every time he tried to explain himself. (Laughs)

Claire: (Chuckles along with her)

Angela: But we always somehow pulled ourselves out of the fire. ...Than we had Nathan. And later... Peter.

Claire: You think he stand a chance with Hiro's sister?

Angela: Oh, without a doubt. The moment I saw those two look at each other, I knew. When you find the one, you REALLY find the one.

Claire: I wish I could find the one.

Angela: (Chuckles) You're still very young, honey. Very young.

Claire: Well, I guess I'll have plenty of time to find him, won't I?

Angela: I suppose you will... I'll be long gone... but when you do... mention your grandma's good wisdom, won't you?

Claire: (Chuckles) I definitely will.

(Sandra and Lye, with Mr. Muggles on a leash come walking into the room)

Lyle: Dumb dog crapping on people's lawns...

Sandra: He is NOT a dumb dog! You're not a dumb dog, Mr. Muggles!

Mr. Muggles: (Barks a few times)

Lyle: Yeah, right. ...I'll uh... be in my office... (Walks off)

Mr. Muggles: (Runs up to Emma for some loving)

Emma: (Stops playing with her instrument and starts laughing and chuckling as Mr. Muggles embraces her with licks and other love, she hugs and pets the cute little pup)

Sandra: (Chuckles) We could certainly use more of those these days.

Angela: Words to live by.

Claire: We will. I know we will. (With a smile on her face)

Emma: (Continues playing with the dog, loving him, hugging him, petting him, laughing)

(Somewhere in New York)

Sylar: (Walking down the sidewalk)

Citizen: (Walks by and takes a look look at him) OH SHIT!

Sylar: Arrr...

Citizen: YOU'RE THAT CRAZED PSYCHOPATH!

Sylar: (Sighs) (Grabs onto the citizen by the mouth and pulls him over) Do you absolutely HAVE to scream it aloud?!

Citizen # 2: (Walks over) Hey! Leave that guy alone!

Citizen # 3: He didn't do anything to you, you monster!

Citizen # 4: Yeah! Get away from him!

Sylar: Err...

(A group of angry New Yorkers start to converge on Sylar's location)

Citizen: Ugh... uh...

Sylar: You all want to die or something?

Citizen # 2: You gonna kill us all?

Citizen # 3: You're a heatless person! You know that?

Citizen # 4: Just how many people have to die before you think it's time to put it all up? Huh? HUH?!

Sylar: ...

(The Citizens begin to rabble amongst themselves, shouting at Sylar, insulting him, trying to show him that they're better than he is)

Sylar: ...Stop... it...

Citizen # 2: We're not stopping. We're never going to stop!

Citizen # 3: When they finally kill you, you BETTER burn in hell for everything you've done!

Sylar: Uh... (Actually appears genuinely upset by that, or at least surprised)

Citizen # 4: Picking on a regular person... what an asshole...

(The citizens continue to be pestering)

Sylar: All right. ALL RIGHT!

Citizen # 2: ...Huh?

Sylar: You asked for it...

(Somewhere else in New York)

(Outside of a News Studio)

Peter: The News Studio? Really?

Tracy: How is this going to help us?

Noah: It's my plan. Make an appeal.

Adam: ...Play fire with fire?

Noah: Yeah. Sylar put fear into the hearts of the many with just one news report. I'm going to offer a challenge to the IAs. Live. ...And they'll come flying out with swords above their shoulders.

Adam: ...I like it.

Tracy: So you're going to make a declaration of War on National Television?

Noah: Basically.

Tracy: I'm in.

Peter: You don't even have to ask me if I'm in or not. But you do this, you make sure you do this right.

Noah: That's my intention.

Adam: What if Sy-Sy decides to show up?

Noah: Then we'll let the world see him rip us apart. Then band together to take him down along with the rest.

Adam: Heh... not exactly a kosher plan but... hey, if it works, it works.

Noah: There's gotta be something left in this brave new world.

Tracy: I don't think the Noah Bennett I knew would ever turn to humanity to save the people like me. Hell, he'd say that humanity would rather kill us than help us.

Noah: Well... hate to say it but... I'm pretty sure that guy is dead.

Adam: (Chuckles)

Noah: Let's go set things up.

(Sylar)

Sylar: (Taking a few breaths as he stands over a mound of dead New Yorkers)

Bum: (Watching from afar) Uh... Uh...

Sylar: YOU WANT SOME TOO, MOTHERFUCKER?!

Bum: ...I don't have anything.

Sylar: Uh... (He looks at the bum with confusion)

Bum: (Without fear, turns and walks away)

Sylar: (Takes a few more breaths)

(In an alleyway)

Sylar: (Comes walking into the alley) (Takes more breaths) ...Hold it together... hold it together...

(Someone appears to his side)

Nathan: Have an issue?

Sylar: ...You're not... here...

Nathan: I'm always here. I'm just not here.

Sylar: You can't... take me... I'm cured... of you...

Nathan: Cure or not, there's always going to be some part of you that still remembers me. ...No matter how small.

Sylar: THERE'S NOTHING ABOUT YOU THAT DEFINES ME!

Nathan: Then why are you feeling the way that you're feeling right now?

Sylar: ...

Nathan: You can work... and you can try for as long as you want but... you'll never fully escape the guilt. ...I will HAUNT you forever...

Sylar: GET AWAY FROM ME!

(Nathan is gone)

Sylar: (Takes a few more breaths, slams his fist into the side of a building, creating a crack in it that travels along the side of the wall for quite a ways before stopping) ...My name... is Sylar... (Sounding very desperate as opposed to his usual confident, macabre self)

(An Undisclosed location, The IA Group Facility)

Rafe: Sir... we've fund him.

Samson: ...In New York?

Rafe: Yes.

Samson: I suspected as much. Leave a mound of corpses?

Rafe: (Nods his head)

Samson: (Chuckles) Always the artsy one, my son.

Rafe: ...Right.

Samson: I suppose now we move out.

Rafe: Right away, sir. (Walks off)

Samson: We'll be together again soon, Gabriel. I promise.

*BLACK OUT*

Script written by Ryan West

Next Episode: Art of War


End file.
